


Struggle For Words

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: 17 year old Jared thinks school is boring as hell, so he hangs around with his friends to kill the time. Then Chad signs himself and Jared up for a poetry class because he wants to impress his girlfriend.Jared goes kicking and screaming.... until the teacher walks in the room and he goes dead silent. because in walks the wet dream of every student and JAred has never been more interested in going to school before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Teacher!Jensen and Student!Jared. I know there are more stories like this, but I hope I can gve it my own little twist so it will still be an interesting read.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. as all my stories, this one is un-beta'd. any mistakes are solely mine.
> 
> by the way, this is not labbeled as underage because it takes place in Texas and the age of sexual consent is 17 in the state of Texas.

  
Author's notes: first chapter is always exciting :D  


* * *

So, I know there are more stories out there about teacher-student plots, but I hope I can make this one my own, so it will still be an exciting read :D,m thank you for reading

 

 

 

******************

 

 

Chapter 1:

 

 

Sandy slammed her locker closed and grabbed her book bag “so how was the vacation with the folks” she asked the brunette next to her.

 

Sophia smiled and closed her locker “Bali was awesome” she said “but it's good to be back again, missed you guys”.

 

Sandy snorted “you're insane” she replied “why would you want to be here if you could be in Bali, I mean... it's Bali”.

 

Sophia laughed and the girls turned to go to home room “it's nice and all, but I don't speak the language, besides the guys there aren't as cute as here in Texas, I like myself a real man”.

 

Sandy let out a yelp as she was lifted high into the air, fear turning into irritation as she looked down into hazel eyes.

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki” she scolded “what the hell do you think you're doing?” sighing in relief when the tall boy put her down, a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Aww, baby” he cooed “don't be like that, you know you love me”.

 

Sandy huffed and tugged gently on his hair “that's just all in that big head of yours, I secretly hate you guts”.

 

“Who wouldn't” a voice came from behind them “the man's a moron”.

 

Jared turned and smiled at his best friends “take's one to know one, asshole” he said and slapped Chad on the shoulder.

 

Sandy grabbed Jared's hand “let's go” she said and pulled him along “if we're late to home room again, Mr Kripke is going to have our hides”.

 

Jared laughed but allowed the tiny girl to drag him along to the classroom and he plopped down in one of the seats.

 

The room slowly started to fill with students and after a while an older man walked in and unceremoniously dumped his briefcase on the table “hey, kids” he said cheerfully.

 

Homeroom was always good, because Kripke made it fun, the man never got boring, he had good stories to tell and he knew how to put a twist on things to keep the interest of the students in his class.

 

Their first class flew by and before Jared knew it he was standing outside the classroom waiting for Chad.

 

“Come on” Chad said and grabbed Jared's arm “we got that new class I signed us up for”.

 

Jared groaned and slowly followed Chad “I don't even know how you came up with this monumentally stupid idea of yours” he said “this must be one of your more strange idea's ever”.

 

Chad opened the door to the classroom and walked inside with a smile on his face, they were the first there so they could get good seats.

 

“It's all your fucking fault anyway's” Jared muttered as he slid into a seat “you had to go and write us up for this class just because you want to impress Soph”.

 

Chad chuckled and placed his book bag on his table “quit being such a whiny bitch, Jay” he said “I thought that of all people, your gay ass would appreciate Poetry 101”.

 

Jared snorted “please” he scolded “I might be gay... but I'm not THAT gay”.

 

The classroom started to fill and they noticed that most the participators were girls and once again Jared glared at Chad “not even anyone fun to look at, or flirt” he complained.

 

“Jesus Christ” Chad exclaimed “will you shut the fuck up and just go with me for a minute, I can score major brownie points with the girlfriend by doing this, don't cock-block me man”.

 

The classroom was filled with girls and a few boys, the teacher, Mrs Hardy, still wasn't there yet though.

 

The doors opened and Jared nearly fell off his chair as sex on legs strutted into the room and threw his backpack under the table.

 

He turned to the class with a big smile and Jared had the sudden urge to walk over to the man, fall to his knees and suck his dick until those pretty plush lips could utter nothing but Jared's name.

 

“Good morning, class” the man said, and if Jared was a girl he would have a wet seat by now, the man's voice was deep and gravelly.

 

The man was so beautiful it bordered on pretty, and he had always thought that 'pretty' was a word that applied to no man, this man however decided to defy that fact, because he was pretty as hell.

 

Soft looking light brown hair, he had to be at least 6 ft and that body.

 

Shit, but the man had broad shoulders, narrow waist and slightly bowed legs, high cheekbones, eyes that were so green Jared could see then from where he was sitting and plush lips that begged to be kissed, sucked, licked bitten.

 

Jared could think of a million things he would like to do with sex on legs over there, but, for the sake of his classmates sanity, he kept his urges under control.

 

“As you can see” Sex on legs said as he looked around the room “I am not Mrs Hardy” and the class chuckled.

 

Sex on legs smiled and sad down on the edge of the desk “My name is Jensen Ackles” Sex on legs said “and I will be teaching you poetry this year”.

 

“Mr Ackles is an older man who lives in Dallas” Sex on legs said “so please call me Jensen, because Mr Ackles makes me feel old.... and I'm not”.

 

Sex on legs... Jensen, walked over to the blackboard and wrote down a few names, Emily Dickinson, Walt Whitman, Oscar Wilde, Edgar Allen Poe, Robert Frost.

 

Jensen turned back to the class “these are my favourite poets and they will be featured prominently in my class”.

 

“Now, I would like to get to know you” Jensen said “so how about we do a little round and you tell me your name and why you sighed up for this course”.

 

“I'm Chad Murray” Chad said as the teacher got to him “and I'm taking this class because I want to impress my girlfriend”.

 

Jensen chuckled and stepped forward to grasp Chad's shoulder “that is very admirable” he said smiling “and I hope that in the time I'm going to have with you, I can make you even like it a little”.

 

The class laughed and Chad sat back down, Jensen turned to Jared and smiled widely “and you are?” he asked as he motioned at Jared.

 

Jared stood up and smirked at the teacher “Jared Padalecki” he said “and I'm basically here because the douche next to me, made me”.

 

“Well” Jensen said blankly “it's always nice to have interested people in my class” and he moved back to his desk.

 

They did the rest of the rounds and Jensen was glad to see that most people were there because they had an interest in poetry.

 

He grabbed his bag and opened it “I actually have a gift for all of you” he said “it's nothing bug, but the school said it was ok” and he took a few piles of small books from the bag.

 

He started walking around the room, placing a book on each table “this is my favourite book of my favourite poet” he said “it's a work by Walt Whitman called Leaves of Grass, and it's probably his most well known work”.

 

“I wanted to get you all acquainted with poems, and this is a great writer to start with” he said smiling as he returned to his spot in front of the class “we have come to the end of out first hour together”.

 

He closed his backpack and smiled at the students “now what I would like for you to do” he said “is find one poem that you really like, for next class”.

 

“It doesn't have to be from the book I just gave you, you can use any poem, just print it out and add the reason why that particular poem relates to you so well”.

 

The bell rang and the students got up “ok, people” Jensen called “I will see you in two days, thank you for your attention and have a good day”.

 

Jared zipped up his bag and slung it across his shoulder “let's get out of here” he said as he moved to the door.

 

He startled when he felt a hand on his arm and he turned to stare into moss green eyes “Mr... Jensen” he said “something wrong”.

 

The teacher nodded his head “there were a lot of people who signed up for this class” he said “and there were a few people I had to turn down because the class was full”.

 

Jensen searched Jared's face but he couldn't read his reaction “what I'm trying to say Mr....” but Jared cut him off “it's Jared” he said.

 

Jensen nodded “Jared” he consented “what I mean to say is, if you really don't like this class I would prefer it if you left, so we can give another student, one who does like poetry, a change to join this class”.

 

Jared didn't know what to say, he had been giving the teacher all sorts of looks during class, but apparently Jensen was impervious to his heated gaze.

 

“No, no” Jared said hastily “I am interested, I promise” and he gave Jensen a blinding smile “I promise to pay attention and go with the class”.

 

Jensen nodded unsurely “ok” he said “but if I feel you are a nuisance to the rest of the class, I will remove you from it”.

 

Jared nodded his head and turned to the door “I promise, Jensen” he said, making sure he drawled the teachers name just right “I'll be good” and he followed Chad out the room.

 

Jensen watched at Jared disappeared through the door and sighed, he had a feeling this kid was going to be a hand full.

 

He cleaned his desk and grabbed his bag, making his way to the cafeteria to have lunch with his friends.

 

He grabbed a tray and loaded it with food before he searched the crowd for his friends “Jen” a voice called out.

 

Jensen turned and smiled as he saw Chris walk over to him “Hey, man” Jensen said as he smiled at the slightly shorter man.

 

Chris grabbed Jensen's arm and pulled him along “I saw Steve and Mike sitting over there” and he pointed in a direction Jensen couldn't see.

 

They were greeted by a bald guy and a man with longish blond hair “Jenny!” they exclaimed “how was the first day on the job?” Steve, the blonde, asked.

 

Steve and Chris helped him get this job, he came straight out of Uni and he wanted a job close to his friends, then Chris had told him about the job opening at the school where he taught.

 

Chris was the Drama teacher of the school, Mike taught PE and Steve was in charge of the music department.

 

Jensen and Chris sat down and Jensen smiled “good” he said “they're an enthusiastic bunch... well most of them” and he opened his sandwich package.

 

Mike frowned “I thought it was a choice class?” he asked “how can there be a person in a choice class and not like the subject?”.

 

Jensen shook his head “this kid, Jared” he said “his friends made him sign up because he wanted company I guess”.

 

Chris laughed “this Jared, he tall?” he asked “brown hair and this friend of him, skinny blonde kid?”.

 

Jensen laughed and nodded his head “yeah” he said “dead on”.

 

Steve joined in the laughter “Jared Padalecki and Chad Murray, been inseparable since kindergarten” he said.

 

“I told him that if he didn't show interest in the class that I would kick him out” Jensen said.

 

The rest gaped at him, normally Jensen was the friendliest one of them, to say that to a student was totally uncharacteristic.

 

Jensen shrugged “there were a lot of other people who signed up, but didn't get is due to a full room” he said “it's not fair to waste a spot on a boy who doesn't want to be there”.

 

Mike nodded his head “you're right, Jen” he said “it just surprises us when you get all teacher-y on someone” and he chuckled.

 

Jensen laughed and grabbed his drink “well, he promised me that he would show interest” he said “and he will, after he get's over the fact that I won't make a move on him”.

 

Mike nearly spit his milk all over the table “I beg your pardon” he said as he wiped the table and his face with napkins that Steve and Chris offered him.

 

Jensen smirked “thought that would get your attention” he said “this Jared kid, he's been checking me out from the second I walked into the classroom” and he nodded to a couple of tables over “and he's been watching me since I sat down at this table”.

 

Steve and Mike whipped their head around and caught Jared staring at their friend, eyes wide as Jared noticed he had been caught, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he ducked his head.

 

“Damn it, Jen” Chris joked “you've been here for an hour and a half and you already have the student body pining for you”.

 

Steve chuckled “well, we could have guessed that” he said “with the way Jenny look an' all, he was bound to become the teacher crush of a few students”.

 

Mike joined in and slapped Jensen's shoulder “better be careful, Jenny” he said seriously “the dean knows you're gay, don't give him a reason to fire your ass.... like dating a student”.

 

Chris snorted “hey man, at least he's legal” he joked.

 

Steve smacked Chris upside the head “you're a fucking moron sometimes, you know that Kane?”.

 

Jensen chuckled at his friends antics “no offence guys” he said “but High School boys aren't really my type”.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: second chappi :D  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

Jensen paced in front of the class, a book in his hands and his glasses, Jared had nearly died when Jensen walked into the classroom with glases today, perced on his nose.

 

“Now just because some people aren't listed as poets, does not mean they didn't say anything peotic” he told his students “anyone cane be a poet” he said “you just have to have the nerve to write your thoughts onto paper”.

 

Jensen sat down on the edge of his desk and smiled at the kids “I was very impressed with some of the poems and quotes you came up with for last weeks assignment” he said “there were some very good ones”.

 

Then his gaze slid to Chad “also one or two that were a bit.... unothodox” and the class giggled “but that's not a bad thing, it's good to think outside the box” he said “that's what poetry is all about”.

 

He walked over to one of the student's and smiled at her “like yours, Lisa” he said “I liked yours very much” and he leafed through the papers he was holding “Lisa here chose a saying by George Santayana 'Storms make oaks take deeper root'”.

 

He walked back to the class “and Lisa explained it beautifully, it's a variation on the saying 'which that does not kill us, makes us stronger” he said “it means you should take from your bad experiences and let it make you stronger, sturdier”.

 

Then Jensen fished out another page and smiled slightly “now this one” he said “this one surprised me, it's from Jared and he didn't give an explanation” and he smiled at the younger man “you just wrote down that I should ask you”.

 

Jared smirked and nodded his head “care to quote the one you pick, Jare?” Jensen asked the boy in front row.

 

Jared smiled and looked Jensen in the eyes, without hesitating or looking away he quoted the lines he had written down.

 

“He drew a circle that shut me out

Heretic, a rebel, a thing to flout

But love and I had the wit to win

We drew a circle that took him in”

 

Jensen nodded his head “Edwin Markham, a very good choice.... for someone who didn't even want to be here to begin with” he said “care to 'translate' your quote?”.

 

Jared caught Jensen's eyes and smiled seductively “It means that he was reluctant at first, but I have a strong will and he will give in”.

 

Jensen chuckled “very good, Jared” he said “you understood the quote very well, though a bit less poetic”.

 

“I was very pleased with all of you, you tried and your explanations were good” he said and he grabbed a book from his table “no, I'm going to read you a poem, and I will hand out copies when class is finished”.

 

“If I knew you and you knew me,

If both of us could clearly see,

And with an inner sight divine

The menaing of your heart and mine,

I'm sure that we would differ less,

And clasp our hands in friendliness;

Our thoughts would pleasantly agree

If I knew you and you knew me”

 

When Jensen read the poem, Jared couldn't hear a word he was saying, his entire focus was on the way those sinful lips moves as the words poured out of Jensen's mouth.

 

The rough timbre of Jensen's voice washing over him as the other man talked, his head shot up when Jensen placed a paper in front of him “read it” he told the class “and next class I want your take on the poem, on my desk”.

 

They started filing out but Jared stayed behind, Chad drew en eyebrow but Jared just smirked at him and told him to go ahead.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen who was seated as his desk and slid down onto the side of the wooden desk “so, you like Walt Whitman?” he asked.

 

Jensen looked up and smiled “yes, I do” he said “he is by far my favorite writer”.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed the small book from his backpack and opened it to a marked page, he grinned at his teacher and started to read.

 

“Double yourself and recieve me darkness,

Recieve me and my lover to..... he will not let me go without him.

 

I roll myself upon you as upon a bed..... I resign myself to the dusk.

 

He whom I call answers me and takes the place of my lover,

he rises with me silently from the bed.

 

Darkness you are gentler than my lver...... his flesh was sweaty 

and panting,

I feel the hot moisture yet that he left me”.

 

Jared caught Jensen's gaze and smirked “Walt Whitman was gay” he said “most of his work reads like an old porn novel”.

 

Jensen chuckled “that is one way to discribe it, Walt Whitman was just a very graphic writer, and yes, he was rumored gay, but since he died in 1892, we'll never know for sure”.

 

“Come on!” Jared cried out “there is no other way to interpret this, his flesh was sweaty?....... I feel the hot moisture that he left me.... that's just a fancy way of saying someone just came up his ass”.

 

Jensen barked out a laugh “yes, I see why a teenager like you would see it that way” he said “but you probably still giggle when you see the large carrots in the vegetable display at Walmart”.

 

Jared huffed “I do not” he protested “and you can say what you want, but I wanna bet you that ninety nine percent of the people who read this book” and he tapped the paperback cover “think it means what I think it means”.

 

Jensen got out of his chair and took the book from Jared “not all this man writes has sex in it” he said “you just chose to read only what interests you, you should look under the surface... that's where you will find the true writer”.

 

“I exist as I am, that is enough,

If no other in the world be aware I sit content,

And if each and all be ware I sit content”

 

Jensen flipped to another page.

 

“There was never more inception than there is now,

Nor any more youth or age than there is now,

And will never be any more perfection than there is now, 

Nor any more heaven or hell than there is now”

 

Jensen shifted his gaze up to Jared “A poet is a man who writes down words that mean something to him, but can mean a whole other thing to another” Jensen said “it just depends on what person reads them, and how they percieve the words on the paper”.

 

He handed the book back to Jared “the sexual preference of a poet should not matter, only that his words strike a nerve in your heart and a shock in your brain”.

 

Jared stood so close to Jensen he could smell the older man's after shave “are you gay?” the words slipped out of Jared's mouth before he could catch himself.

 

Jensen lifted his lashes and eyed Jared quizically “yes” he said softly “I'm gay, does that matter?” he asked “will you stop coming to my class because of it?”.

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head “no, I'm gay” he said “out and proud to the entire school”.

 

Jensen smiled “that's good” he said “it's a very brave thing to do, at your age you never know how people will react”.

 

Jared chuckled “It helps that I'm over 6 feet tall” he joked “people tend to leave people alone if they're over a foot taller than you are”.

 

Jensen chuckled and grabbed his backpack “you better hurry” he told Jared “or you will be late for your next class”.

 

Jensen smiled seductively and stepped closer to Jensen “you could write me a permission slip” he suggested “that way I could stay here for a while”.

 

Jensen chuckled “I have a feeling that would be a very bad idea” he said “I think you think that there is something more between us than a teacher and his student”.

 

Jared stepped even closer and backed Jensen up against the desk “I don't think” he said “I know” and he placed his hand on Jensen's hips “or am I imagining the looks you send me during class?”.

 

Jensen took a step back and swatted Jared's hand from his hip “I'm affraid you have” he said “I'm just your teacher, Jared”.

 

Jared cocked his brow and smirked “you're affraid, allright” he said “affraid of what people might think, of what society will say.... tell me, what would Walt Whitman do?”.

 

Jensen laughed and walked over to the door “Walt whitman would walk away” he said “and then write a very long, very graphic poem about the encounter”.

 

Jared scowled “there has been no encounter” he said “though I was working up to it”.

 

Jensen chuckled and ushered Jared gently out the door “ok, casanova” he joked “you have class, and I am meeting some friends for lunch, now get going”.

 

Jared stared after the teacher as Jensen made his way to the door that lead to the cafeteria, Jared watched Jensen's hips sway and enjoyed the view he had on his teachers perfect ass.

 

He made his way to his next class and apologised to his teacher for being late “sorry Mr Kripke” he said “but I had something important to talk about with Mr Ackles”.

 

“Why didn’t Mr Ackles write you a pass, then?” Kripke asked and Jared smiled and shrigged his shoulders “he teaches poetry, Mr Kripke” he said “I guess the guy’s a bit spacey, you know”.

 

The class chuckled and Kripke just indicated that he should take his seat.

 

Jared sat down next to Chad and Chad bent his head towards Jared “so, what did Ackles want?” Chad asked as he bumped his knee against Jared’s.

 

Jared smirked and placed his books in front of him “he’s gay” he whispered to his friend “I asked him and he asnwered, just like that, he wasn’t ashamed or anything”.

 

Chad chuckled “did you expect him to be?” he asked “the guys probably halfway to his twenties, I guess he’s had enough time to practice coming out, don’t you?”.

 

Jared laughed and the boys quieted down after they recieved a warning from Mr Kripke, the rest of the day went by pretty fast adn before they knew it they were in Jared’s truck on their way over to his house.

 

“Come on” Jared said as he opened the front door “my parents are out and I need to burn a CD” and he barged up the stairs.

 

Chad followed his friend and sat down on the bed “why do you need to burn a CD now?” he asked as he looked around the room covered with posters of famous athletes “dude, that’s so fucking gay” he said as he pointed at a picture of a wet and half naked Michael Phelps.

 

Jared laughed “I just wish the man had a better face” he said “the body is amazing but the man’s butt ugly”.

 

Chad chuckled and threw a tennis ball at Jared’s head “you’re such a fucking moron you know that” he scolded his friend.

 

Jared booted up the computer and grabbed a CD from hios collection “what are you doing, man?” Chad wanted to know.

 

Jared smiled and popped the CD into the computer to rip it “I’m making Jensen a CD” he said as he started up the right software “I figure, musicians are todays poets”.

 

Chad snorted “you’re making your little boyfriend a mixtape, that’s so…… nausiating”.

 

“it’s not a mixtape” Jared said as he grabbed another CD “It’s more like a… compilation of songs from one artist…. Well, ok two artists”.

 

Chad snorted and turned to Jared “dude, that’s just a fancy way of saying ‘mix tape’” and he grabbed pillow to rest his head on while Jared worked on the CD.

 

Jared frowned “fine, call it what you want” he said “he gave me a book of his favorite author so I’m giving him a CD of my favorite artists”.

 

Chad nodded his head and laid out flat on the bed “so, what else did he say?” he asked as he fiddled with the pillowcase.

 

Jared frowned “he wrote me poetry and then kicked me out because he was going to have lunch with a bunch of his friends, it sucked”.

 

Chad laughed and threw the pillow at Jared “you’ve know this guy less than a week and already you’re totally hung up on him” he said “what the fuck is up with that”.

 

Jared turned in his chair “you know how you get a hard on when you think of Soph, naked and wet” and he chuckled when Chad nodded “well, replace Soph with Jensen and you’ve got what I have”.

 

Chad made a choking sound and pretended to gag “please, never tell me to picture my poetry teacher in stead of my girlfriend ever again” he said “that’s the stuff nightmare’s are made of, you know”.

 

Jared switched the CD’s again and ripped e few more songs to put on the CD “I just want him to think of me” he explained “that should be enough, every time he looks at a CD player or CD’s he should think of me, of what I gave him…. And willing to give” and he winked at Chad.

 

Chad grunted “dude, that’s quite enough” he said “I don’t need to know about your desire to have the dick of our teacher so far up your ass you can lick his dickhead, ok”.

 

“hey” Jared protested “I had to listen to all your sexcapades since you and Soph got together” he said “it’s my turn to have the sex, ok”.

 

“You’ve had sex, asshole” Chad said “you told me all about it, and I’m not interested on the revised version of that, I get it, cock… asshole, doesn’t take a genius to figure it out man”.

 

Jared scowled friendly at him “you’re a ass and when Jensen and I have hot mokey sex…. I’m giving you all the sorded details”.

 

Chad raised his brow and sat up straight “when! Jensen and you have sex?”.

 

Jared smiled slyly and turned back to the computer to work on the CD “yeah” he said “when!”.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

 

 

Jensen was sitting behind his desk as he looked over the papers his students had turned in with they explanation of a certain poem.

 

He had been teaching this class for three weeks and he loved it, the kids were great, there was only one thing that wasn't going like he thought it would.

 

Jared was really getting to him, it seemed like the kid was everywhere he looked, he sat in the front during class, sat close to him during lunch and after school Jared usually waited for him by his car, to wish him a good night.

 

Jensen didn't know what to think of it, Jared was a good kid, he was smart, talented, funny and handsome, the problem was that Jensen was a teacher.

 

Even though Jared was legal, it was still illegal to date a student, not that he could go to jail for it, and since Jared was of age, statutory rape wasn't a problem.

 

Jensen just didn't want to lose his job, no matter how much Jared drove him up the wall with little touches and those searing looks he shot Jensen during class today.

 

He sighed and reached for the next paper as the door of the classroom opened, Jensen’s head shot up and he frowned when Jared walked into the room.

 

“Jared” Jensen said as he got up out of his chair “can I help you with something?”.

 

Jared shook his head and closed the door behind him “no” he said “I just thought I’d drop by” and he walked over to the older man.

 

Jensen cocked an eyebrow and gazed at the young man “and why would you do that?” he asked, he knew Jared had a thing for him, it was obvious with the way the young man acted towards him.

 

Jensen knew that Jared wasn’t so much the problem, no the problem was that Jensen was starting to like him back and that was something that should be nipped in the butt right away.

 

Jared advanced on Jensen and dug something out of his backpack “I wanted to give you this” he said and he handed Jensen a small squared case.

 

Jensen looked at the object in his hands and a slow smile crept up his face “you made me a cd?” he asked as he opened the case “wow”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head “I just… you gave us that book, by your favourite author” he said “I wanted to give you something back, and I figured, songwriters are kinda like poets, and these bands write their own songs”.

 

Jensen took a look at the play list and smiled, he had heard of these bands but he hadn’t really taken the time to listen to any of their songs, or really look at the lyrics.

 

Jensen looked back up and into hazel eyes “thank you, very much, Jared” he said softly as he looked back down at the case “this was really thoughtful of you”.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed Jensen’s hand “look, I…” and he paused, not knowing what to say “Jensen… I” but how the hell did you tell your teacher that you were hopelessly in love with him.

 

Jensen’s eyes saddened and he touched the side of Jared’s face briefly “I know” he whispered “and that’s ok, lot’s of students get…. Crushes on teachers”.

 

Jared shook his head and frowned “this is not just a crush, Jensen” he said “this isn’t like those pre-teen girls that moon over the PE teacher”.

 

Jensen smiled sadly and nodded “I know” he said “but you can’t” and he took a deep breath “we can’t, Jared”.

 

Jared’s eyes widened and he leaned in to Jensen’s touch “it’s not just me, is it?” he asked “you feel it too, tell me you feel it too?”.

 

Jensen hesitantly nodded his head “yes” he confessed “I don’t know exactly what it is, but I feel something too”.

 

A smile appeared on Jared’s face “that’s great” he said and took a step closer to Jensen “so now we can..” but Jensen cut him off mid speech.

 

Jensen placed his finger on Jared's’s mouth to silence him, but the second he realised what he had done he pulled his hand away as if he had burned himself “no, Jared” he said “we can’t….. anything”.

 

Jensen took another look at the CD and then held it out towards Jared “I can’t take this” he said “I can’t accept a present from a student”.

 

Jared scowled “no” he said “I’m not taking it back” and he took a step back “I want you to have it, hell I made it especially for you”.

 

Jensen sighed and withdrew the CD case, his eyes reading the names of the songs as he tried to figure out what to tell the young man.

 

“I can wait” Jared said and Jensen’s head shot up “it’s just this last semester” he reasoned “after that, graduation and on to college… I can wait those few months, if that’s what it takes”.

 

Jensen shook his head “Jared” he sighed “I can’t… even then, they would know” he said “I’m your teacher….. they will always see me as your teacher”.

 

Jared shook his head and grabbed Jensen’s arm “I don’t care” he said “I know it seems rash, and that we haven’t known each other for very long” and Jensen huffed “understatement” he said.

 

Jared chuckled and brushed Jensen’s cheek “I can feel you in my bones” he said and watched an array of emotions pass over Jensen’s featured “I knew we were meant to be the second you walked into that classroom, the second I looked into those impossible green eyes of yours”.

 

Jensen smiled shyly “Jared, you’re young” he said “you have the rest of your life to fall in love and find a soul mate”.

 

Jared shook Jensen and narrowed his eyes “I might be young” he said “but I know what I want, and what I want…. Is to be with you”.

 

Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing, yeah he had felt a strange connection to Jared from the moment they had met, but he didn’t realise that Jared felt the same way.

 

Jensen figured it was just a schoolboy crush, but the way Jared was speaking to him, the way Jared’s eyes bore into his, this was different from puppy love.

 

Jensen groaned and hung his head “Jared, you have to understand, I can’t do this with you, not now, not ever”.

 

Jared fumed and cupped Jensen’s face “we’ll see” he growled at the older man “I know you feel the same way about me” and his face softened “I can see it in those pretty green eyes of yours”.

 

Jensen huffed and tried to pull away, but Jared wouldn’t let him “I’m gonna wait for you, Jensen Ackles” he stated “and the second I get that little piece of paper that says I’m out of here…… the whole world is going to know how I feel about you”.

 

Jensen shook his head “you can’t do that, Jared” he said.

 

Jared chuckled and forced Jensen to look at him “they can’t fire you if I’m not a student any more…. And they’re not gonna think that we’re dating now…. Because we won’t” and he leaned his forehead against Jensen.

 

Jared had to pull every ounce of restraint not to kiss Jensen, instead he just smiled at the older man and rubbed his thumbs along Jensen’s cheekbones “I want you” he whispered “I need you and I will have you”.

 

Jared pulled away and he took a step back “when the time comes, you can either say yes or no, but I’m not giving this feeling up….. for anything in the entire world”.

 

Jared turned around and marched out of the office, leaving Jensen there to stare at his retreating back.

 

A sigh left Jensen’s body as he watched Jared walk away, he had to give the boy props, he didn’t take shit form anyone.

 

His eyes were drawn once more to the CD in his hand, there were a dozen or so songs on there by only two artists, Jared must really like these.

 

He opened the case and looked at the little disk inside, on one hand he really wanted to go and listen to the songs, but on the other hand he was afraid that if he would, then he would know what Jared felt for him and that he might not be able to resist the younger man.

 

He knew he was in a very dangerous predicament, a teacher falling for a student, a High School student no less.

 

The people in town woulnd’t see that Jared was 17 and mature for his age and that Jensen was barely 23, all they would see was a teacher taking advantage of a student.

 

He placed the CD in his desk drawer and locked it, he figured he would listen to it later, listing to a CD that the boy you’re crushing on made you, during work time just seemed so… inappropriate.

 

He walked out of the classroom and locked the door behind him, he was going to find Chris, Mike and Steve and convince them they needed to go out that night and get rip roaring drunk.

 

Jensen walked over to the theatre and saw Chris and Mike joking around on stage, making the students laugh.

 

Jensen smiled and walked over to the group, to late noticing that Jared was in this class and he hung back uncomfortable.

 

“Jenny” Chris enthused as he spotted Jensen “guys, this is the new poetry teacher, Jensen Ackles” Chris introduced him.

 

Jensen made a mock bow and jumped on stage “I hope you’re not listening to him too hard” Jensen joked “because you might get the wrong idea”.

 

Chris chuckled and swatted Jensen in the back of the head “you’re an ass” and he winked at Jensen.

 

Jensen winked back and knew what Chris wanted to do “you know Chris” he said, his voice suddenly cold and angry “I’m fucking sick of you always treating me like a joke”.

 

Chris huffed and frowned his brow “yeah, well if you weren’t such a pussy then you would get over it”.

 

The class gasped and watched wide eyed as their teachers went at it.

 

Jensen walked towards Chris “you’re a fucking lousy teacher” he said “the only reason you even got through High School was because of me”.

 

Mike stepped in and placed his hand on Jensen’s chest, knowing full well what his friends were doing “hey guys, how about you cool it a bit, huh” he suggested.

 

The students watched in horror as their teachers went at each other, cursing and exchanging un pleasantries as they went along.

 

Suddenly they both straightened up and Chris grinned at Jensen “still haven't lost your touch, boy” he said “almost had me believing”.

 

Jensen winked at his friend and then at the students “well, you didn't” he said and chuckled “you're a shitty actor, Kane” and chuckled as Chris smacked him upside the head “careful, boy” Chris joked “I might be shorter but I can still kick your ass”.

 

A few students clapped and a few laughed at their teachers antics “sorry kids” Chris said “I thought it'd be cool to give a little demo”.

 

The class started filing out of the theatre and Chris and Mike cleaned off the stage.

 

Jensen looked up as he felt a hand on his arm and his eyes widened as he saw it was Jared “Jared” he hissed “what are you doing?”.

 

Jared smirked and stepped in even closer “I changed my mind” he said “I don't want to wait for you”.

 

A shock of disappointment flowed through Jensen but he knew that it was for the best “I want you right now” Jared whispered “you looked so fucking hot, all pissed off...... even if it was fake”.

 

Jensen's head shot up and he shook his head “I told you no, Jared” he said “neither of us can afford to be caught in a relationship like that”.

 

Jared huffed, this was getting old “fuck what everyone else thinks” he said “what matters is what you and I think, what we feel”.

 

Jensen took Jared's hand and pulled it off his arm “leave it be, Jared” he said and he smiled softly at the teenager “go hang with your friends and have fun, find someone of your own age”.

 

Jared snorted “gay guys my own age are either to immature or to flamboyant or way to butch, because they haven't really figured out what they want in life” and he looked into Jensen's eyes “I know what I want, Jen”.

 

Jensen raised his brow “Jen?” he asked and chuckled “I don't think we've entered the stage of nicknames yet, Jared”.

 

Jared grinned and stepped back into Jensen's personal space “maybe we should” he teased “you can call me anything you like”.

 

Jensen chuckled at Jared's audacity “fine” he said “I will call you student and you can call me teacher, ok”.

 

Jared smirked smugly “I bet you can teach me lots of things” and he grinned at Jensen's baffled expression.

 

Jensen pushed Jared away “you need to go, class starts in a few minutes”.

 

Jared stepped back from Jensen and smiled at the older man “you're caving” he said as he walked towards the door “you're caving and you know you are”.

 

Jensen sighed and watched Jared walk out the door “what the hell was that, Ackles” Mike said as he nearly jumped on top of Jensen.

 

Jensen shook his head “Jared has a thing for me” he said and looked at his friends “a serious thing”.

 

Chris frowned “how serious we talkin' about?” he asked as he put away some of the costumes into one of the theatres closets.

 

Jensen ducked his head “he said that he wants me” he confessed “and that he knows I want him too, he says that he'll wait for me”.

 

Chris walked up to Jensen and placed his hand on his friends shoulder “do you?” he asked “want him, I mean”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and after a few moment he slowly nodded his head “he's..... not like any of the other students” Jensen said softly “he's..... more mature and.... god, I can't explain in a way that you will understand”.

 

Chris patted Jensen on the back “you know we'll back you up, no matter what” he said “but if you start this while he's still in school, just keep in mind that it's your ass on the line”.

 

Jensen nodded and glanced at the door Jared had walked through “he thinks he's in love with me” he said and chuckled “he's...... I might feel the same”.

 

Chris wrapped his arms around his friend and rested Jensen's head on his shoulder “do what you gotta do, Jen” he said “know we won't judge or condemn, just be you, and we'll be cool”.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: new chappie, Jared shows up at Jensen's apartment.  


* * *

Chapter 4:

 

 

It was a Saturday afternoon and Jensen was sitting on the balcony of his apartment enjoying a cold beer.

 

He was engrossed with a new book he couldn't put down, one not written by a poet this time.

 

He flipped another page when the bell to his apartment rang, he had no idea who it could be since he wasn't expecting anyone.

 

Jensen got up and placed his beer on the table next to his book and made his way over to the door, he was dressed in jeans and a shirt, easy and comfortable.

 

He opened the door and his jaw fell to the ground “what the...” but he couldn't finish the thought as Jared was pushing past him inside his apartment “nice to see you too” he said dryly.

 

Jensen watched with open mouth as Jared walked into his living room and sat down on his couch “what in the world are you doing here?” Jensen asked as he moved to the middle of the room “scratch that, what the hell were you thinking coming here, Jared?”.

 

Jared ducked his head and blushed “I took your address from admin” he confessed “when Shelly wasn't looking”.

 

Jensen knew Shelly, the admin lady, she was very sweet and kind but the woman was a little out of it sometimes and it was easy to sneak past her.

 

“Why?” Jensen demanded as he paced the room “Jared, this little crush of yours is going to far, you can't just show up at my place.... what if someone sees you?”.

 

Jared snorted “I'm not stupid, I made sure that no one saw me coming into this building” he said “besides, Chad's dad lives in this building, if anyone asks, I'm just visiting Chad, who's staying with his dad”.

 

Jensen shook his head in disbelief, though he had to admit that Jared had thought it through “it's still a stupid move on your part, Jared” was what he actually said.

 

Jared huffed an got up off the couch “you want it just as much as I do” he said and walked over to Jensen “you really think I don't feel those pretty eyes on me all the time?”.

 

Jensen scowled and stepped a few feet away “you're imagining things” he said and walked out onto the balcony to grab his beer, wishing he had a stronger drink in his apartment.

 

Jensen paced the length of the living room, keeping a weary eye on the young man that sat on his couch “what were you thinking to accomplish by coming here, Jared” he asked.

 

Jared looked around the room “I wanted to know about you” he said “I wanted to see what you're like outside of school”.

 

Jensen shook his head “this is not a good idea” and Jared chuckled “you've said that” he noted “more than once actually”.

 

Jensen snorted and turned towards the boy “hush” he said “you don't get to speak right now..... I'm trying to think”.

 

Jared grinned and got up “why, am I distracting you.... Mr Ackles?” and he slid up right beside Jensen, startling the other man.

 

Jensen gasped as he felt long arms encircle his waist and he glared at Jared “what are you doing?” he asked as he tried to push Jared's arms away.

 

Jared wouldn't let go so easily so Jensen stopped struggling “Jared” he sighed “I already told you.... we can't do this, you're my student”.

 

Jared huffed “who cares” he exclaimed and Jensen barked out a laugh “you're kidding me, right?” he asked “who wouldn't”.

 

“Look, there's only two people who need to know and care about this and that's you and me” Jared said and he slipped his arms around Jensen's neck “Jen, come on” he whined.

 

Jensen looked at Jared, the boy was a bit taller than he was and Jensen had the feeling he wasn't done growing just yet, Jared was lean and muscular, must play a lot of sports.

 

Jensen eyes roamed Jared's long legs and flat stomach, visible through the tight shirt he was wearing, the long neck, soft mouth, playful hair and his almond shaped eyes.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen cursed to himself, he moved forwards and pushed Jared back, when they dot to the wall Jensen grabbed Jared's ass and lifted him up on the end table and slanted his mouth over the teens.

 

Jared let out a strangled moan and clutched at Jensen's shoulder as the older man dove his tongue into Jared's willing and eager mouth, licking at the teens tongue and coaxing it out to play.

 

Jensen dug his hands into the flesh of Jared's waist and pushed in between the boys spread legs, he let out a slow growl when he felt Jared move his hips, rubbing their crotches together.

 

“You little shit” Jensen muttered as he trailed hot licks down Jared's jaw “fucking showing up at my apartment” and he sucked a bruise into the side of Jared's neck.

 

Jared keened high in his throat and tipped his head back to give Jensen better access “wanted it” he muttered “wanted this so bad” and he fisted his hands in Jensen's short, silky hair, anchoring the older man's head to his neck.

 

Jensen groaned and licked a path from Jared's pulse point back to his mouth “you couldn't have expected me to stay calm and collected when you're here, practically offering yourself” he whispered against Jared's lips “so fucking tempting”.

 

Jared moaned and pulled Jensen's mouth in for a wet kiss, tongues duelling for control and dominance.

 

Jared's hands fumbled with Jensen's shirt until it was laying on the floor and ran his hands down Jensen's defined chest “fucking hot, for a teacher” Jared complimented and Jensen chuckled “glad you like”.

 

Jared caressed Jensen's muscles and traced his fingers down the middle of the older man's chest down to his bellybutton, tracing the line of soft hairs that lead into Jensen's jeans “want what's in here” he muttered and hooked his fingers in Jensen's waist band.

 

Jensen bucked his hips into Jared's grasp, wanting to give the boy what he was asking for “no one can know” Jensen muttered “if anyone finds out, we'll be both fucked.... and not in a positive, life affirming way”.

 

Jared chuckled and nibbled at Jensen's ear “trust me, I'm keeping my mouth shut” he said “I want this as much as you do”.

 

Jared giggled and Jensen looked up “what” he wanted to know, but Jared just kept giggling “just reminds me of this show I saw” he noted.

 

Jensen's brow furrowed “what kind of show?” he asked as he slipped his hands underneath Jared's shirt, distracting the younger man.

 

Jared sucked in a harsh breath “show called 'Life as We Know It'” he said “there's this kid, who makes it with a teacher.... only she goes crazy ass jealous when her boy toy threatens to hook up with a girl from his class”.

 

Jensen growled playfully and nipped at Jared's ear “don't you fucking dare go flaunting in front of me with some twinky” he warned “I will kick that hot little ass of yours”.

 

Jared chuckled, glad that he changed Jensen's mind about the whole 'not fucking your student' thing, because he was well on his way to getting truly and deeply fucked.... in a pleasant and life affirming way.

 

“So, you're a jealous boyfriend?” Jared asked as he wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist, secretly wishing Jensen would just fuck him here, against his wall as he sat on the end table.

 

Jensen pulled back and narrowed his eyes “why?” he asked “are you planning on doing something that would make me jealous?”.

 

Jared shook his head “no sir” he quipped “wouldn't wanna piss off the teacher..... he might punish me” and he winked at Jensen “though I wouldn't mind one bit.... bet you could come up with some interesting punishments”.

 

Jensen chuckled and licked into Jared's mouth “I don't work with a punishment system” he said and softly brushed his lisp across Jared's “I work with a reward system, you do something good...... you get a reward”.

 

Jared groaned as he felt a large hand settle on his denim covered cock “oh, god yes” he grunted out as Jensen massaged him through his pants.

 

Jensen watched as Jared tipped his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape as Jensen's name spilled over pink lips “fuck, should be illegal” Jensen muttered.

 

Jared chuckled “well, it kinda is” he said “but I think that maybe” and he paused to lick at Jensen's plush bottom lip “that's one of the things that makes it so exciting”.

 

Jensen grunted as his phone rang next to Jared's hip, the house phone resting in it's cradle to Jared's left “who the fuck” he muttered and he grabbed the beeping object.

 

Jensen sighed as he looked at the display “one second” he told Jared as he pressed the button and brought the phone to his ear “what do you want, Kane?”.

 

There was laughter and some four letter words from the other end of the phone, but Jared couldn't really hear what was being said so he was stuck with one side of the conversation.

 

As Jensen talked to Chris his fingers kept stroking the small of Jared's back, up and down, up and down, tracing a path of about three inches up and down his spine, making the younger man shiver.

 

Jared leaned back against the wall and kept his eyes on Jensen the entire time the man was on the phone with his friend.

 

When it was taking to long for Jared's liking he started tracing the lines of his stomach with his fingers, drawing lazy patterns on his skin.

 

He smirked smugly when he saw Jensen's eyes starting to follow the movements of his fingers and every other time he dipped lower, taking Jensen's gaze with him until both his fingers and Jensen's gaze were resting on his crotch.

 

Jensen muttered something unintelligible into the receiver and slammed the phone down onto the cradle “little tease” he growled as he placed his hand over Jared's, taking over the stroking rhythm the boy had going.

 

Jared arched his body up into Jensen's movements and made pleading sounds as Jensen nimbly opened his pants and slipped his cool hand inside.

 

Jared hissed and bucked his hips as he felt Jensen's hand grasp his leaking cock “shit” he muttered as Jensen stroked him slowly.

 

Jensen smirked against the warm skin of Jared's neck and licked at the pulsing vein on Jared's neck “so damn big for such a young boy” Jensen muttered “been eating your veggies, huh”.

 

Jared let out a husky laugh and thrust his hips up to meet Jensen's down strokes, he grabbed the top of his pants and shimmied out of them so they were pooling at Jensen's feet.

 

Jared's legs hung lax over the edge of the table, his entire body felt like it had been made out of rubber, his bones liquid as Jensen's hand tightened around his cock and flicked his wrist on the up stroke.

 

Jensen pulled his hand from Jared's cock and quickly undid his own pants “so damn eager” he muttered into Jared's neck “didn't stand a fucking chance against you, did I?”.

 

Jared growled and shook his head “I always get what I want” he said “but this must be a personal record” and Jensen chuckled in response.

 

He pushed his jeans down so they were around his knees and he stepped in between Jared's legs, wrapping the younger man's legs around his waist and grinding their leaking dicks together.

 

Jared mewled and slammed their mouths back together in a sloppy wet kiss that had them both moaning into the others mouth.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared by the waist guiding their groins into a dirty rhythm, feeling the slick slip slide of their cocks against their stomachs.

 

“Jensen!” the two pulled apart in a surprised gasp “Jensen, open this fucking door right now”.

 

Jensen ducked his head and cursed under his breath “fucking Oklahoma hick” he muttered as he rested his head on Jared's shoulder.

 

“I'm not kidding you Texas tool, open this fucking door!” Chris yelled as he pounded on the door “you better not have that kid in there!”.

 

Jensen groaned and pulled away from Jared “sorry about that” he said as he pulled his pants back up “I have a poor choice of friends” and he slipped his shirt back on.

 

He reached for the door knob and he glanced back over to Jared “fuck” he whispered as he saw Jared sitting there, looking like he was on the verge of coming “you better get dressed” he suggested.

 

Jared jumped up and pulled his pants back up right before Jensen pulled the door open “what happened to 'do what you want Jensen, we'll be there for you' huh Kane?”.

 

Chris stepped into the apartment and cursed when he saw Jared, who was still trying to get his shirt on “I didn't think you would see that as a 'go fuck the boy stupid right now' sign, Ackles” he noted.

 

Jared blushed and hurriedly buttoned his shirt back up “shut up, Chris” Jensen said as he pushed the other man into the living room “leave him alone”.

 

Chris snorted and walked to the kitchen to get himself a beer “I need a fucking whiskey, but I figure you don't have that”.

 

Jensen chuckled and motioned for a startled Jared to sit on the couch, laughing softly when Jared opted to sit on a chair, as far away from Chris as was possible.

 

He handed the boy a coke and opened a new beer for himself “Jared and I can do whatever we please… as long as you don’t go screaming it around the school” Jensen told his friend.

 

Chris shook his head “you know I wouldn’t do that, Jen” he said “but do you have any idea how dangerous this could be?”.

 

Jensen’s eyes skidded over to Jared and he smiled at the younger man “Jared and I both want this” he said “we’ll watch our steps, promise”.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: whew, finally new one  


* * *

Hi guys, 

 

I'so sorry for taking this long to update this story but I'm finding it a bit had to decide where I want to go with this so that's why it's progressing this slow.

 

this is the new chappie and I hope you guys like it and I'm working on te next one as long as my muse holds out.

I promise not to leave you hanging, I will finish this story but it's gonna take me a little longer than usual because like I said, not sure where it's going yet.

 

thanks for your patience, love you all.

 

xoxo, AA

 

 

Chapter 5:

 

“So how's it going with you and banging the teach?” Chad asked.

 

Jared nearly choked on his own tongue, Chad wasn’t really known for his finesse but this was a bit on the crude side, even for his best friend.

 

He looked around to check if no one overheard Chad talking and he leaned across the table “watch what the fuck you’re saying man” he hissed as he slapped the blonde upside the head “what if anyone’s listening?”.

 

Chad snorted and took a swig of his coke “well then maybe you shouldn't get your gay ass in situations that could get you into trouble”.

 

There was a moment of silence as a group of people walked past their table and Jared leaned in towards Chad “trust me when I say that any trouble I get into” and Jared paused to smirk “is so worth it, you have no clue how good he is at... everything”.

 

Blue eyes closed and Chad scrunched his nose “Dude I don't need to know about you and the teach's sexcapades. Ok” and he punched Jared on the shoulder.

 

Jared couldn't help a smug smirk from curving his lips as he thought of Jensen, the feel and taste of the older man.

 

If he closed his eyes it was like he could still feel Jensen's fingers digging into his skin “did you sleep with him?”.

 

The question was unexpected and Jared's eyes flew to Chad's “what?” he asked “why the hell would you wanna know that?”.

 

“Because I'm your best friend so I have the right to know if you've been fucked up the ass” he said as he threw his bottle into the trash can a few feet away.

 

Jared shook his head “who says I'm the one who's gonna be taking it up the ass, I mean...” and he struggled to get the mental image of a naked Jensen out of his head “maybe I'm the top, yo ever think of that”.

 

Chad let out a laugh and slammed his fist on the table “no offence Jay” he said as he popped a fry into his mouth “but he's a teacher.... he's supposed to teach you shit” and he smirked “besides, you look like a big nelly bottom from where I'm sitting”.

 

Jared chuckled and stole one of Chad's fries “hey!” the blond protested and Jared smirked “it's what you get for calling me a nelly bottom”.

 

The blond snorted “you're just pissy because you know it's true”.

 

Jared's eyes shot up as he heard a familiar laugh and his eyes found sparkling green ones as Jensen walked past his table with Chris at his side.

 

He followed the older man with his eyes and watched as the two men joined Steve at one of the tables and took out their lunches.

 

“You're so fucking whipped” Chad noted as he noticed the way Jared was eying Jensen “it's sickening really”.

 

Jared waved his hand in a noncommittal gesture and kept his eyes trained on the shorter man a few yards from his table, trying to catch those green eyes again.

 

His breath stopped as Jensen looked up and straight into Jared's eyes and smirked the dirtiest smirk Jared had ever seen.

 

He could feel himself grow hard underneath the table and he moved uncomfortably in his chair as Jensen licked his plush bottom lip.

 

Jared cursed underneath his breath and he watched as Jensen's tempting mouth curled into a smug grin as if he knew what was happening beneath Jared's table.

 

It always felt like this when Jensen was in the room, his heart started pounding in his chest and his blood raced through his body while Jensen's presence set his skin on fire.

 

Jared's head shot up as fingers snapped in front of his eyes and he blinked a couple of times and his eyes fixed on Chad “what” he asked as he saw the smirk on Chad's face.

 

“Whipped” Was all the blond said before he turned back to scarfing down his fries.

 

Jared jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into mischievous green eyes “Jared” Jensen said as he kept his hand on the younger man's shoulder “I would like to discuss your latest assignment for class with you, come see me after class is over, ok?”.

 

Jared had trouble forming coherent sentences as he felt Jensen's hand gripped his shoulder, fingers splayed so on reached just over the collar of his shirt, touching the sensitive skin there, sending sparks of electricity through his body.

 

He nodded his head and blushed as Jensen winked at him “good boy” the green eyed man murmured as he let go of Jared's shoulder “I'll see you after my class”.

 

Hazel eyes stared after the teacher as Jensen moved to sit back with his friends and Jared startled when he felt a fist connect with his arm “dude” Chad said as he smiled widely “you totally just got 'booty-called' by your out Poetry teacher”.

 

Jared blushed again and ducked his head “shut up” he said but Chad wouldn't let off “come on man, he\s looking at you like you're the last Reese's piece's in the chocolate factory”.

 

Jared laughed and took a swig from his drink “you're so full of shit, you know” but the smile on his face cancelled out the harsh words.

 

They finished lunch and hurried over to their next class “hey, baby” Sandy said as they sat down next to her and Jared kissed her cheek “what's up” he said as he stole a chip from her.

 

He took out his book and grabbed a pen from Chad “dude” the other boy said “buy your own shit, okay” but he didn't take the pen back from Jared.

 

To Jared it seemed like the class took forever and English had never been so tedious and annoying.

 

The reason for that was nothing other than the fact that after this they had their last class of the day, poetry with Jensen and Jared counted the minutes until he could see the other man.

 

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as the sound of the bell indicated that the class was over and that the students should make their way to their next class.

 

It took all he had to not break out in a full run to Jensen's classroom “fuck, man” Chad exclaimed “slow the fuck down, he ain't going anywhere”.

 

They walked into the classroom and Jared was disappointed to see that Jensen wasn't there yet, he took his seat and placed the little bundle of Walt Whitman poems in front of him, fingers tracing the back of the small book that Jensen had given him and the rest of the class.

 

It was five minutes past time and Jensen still wasn't in the classroom and the students were starting to get anxious “where the hell is he” Chad complained.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Jensen stood in the doorway, head turned as he was talking to Chris, seemingly in a heated argument.

 

Jensen spoke a few more words with Chris and then closed the door behind him, Chris on the other side of in and he walked over to his desk.

 

Green eyes surveyed the class as he sat down on the edge of his desk “I apologise for being late, you guys” he said as he folded his hands in his lap “but something has occurred and I want to talk to you about this”.

 

“I don't know if you guys know Mark” He started “he's two years younger than you guys so maybe you have no clue as to whom I'm talking about”.

 

There was a small pause “Mark was beaten up” he said and a murmur moved through the classroom “quiet please” Jensen said and he stood up “Mark was openly gay” he said and his eyes found Jared's for a moment “and some guys from his class found this to be reason enough to beat him black and blue”.

 

“The reason I wanted to share this with you is that this is not ok” and he grimaced “the guys who did this will be prosecuted by Mark and his parent, they will be charged with assault and battery,”.

 

The class was silent “So” Jensen continued “I felt it to be appropriate for this weeks assignment to be about hate crimes and what you think about them” and he looked around the class “you can write it about hate crimes as a global subject or you can choose to pick one specific hate, Homophobia, racism, discrimination..... there are enough to pick from and I look forward to see your take on them.

 

After Jensen's announcement he sat down behind his desk while the students started putting up drafts for their poems, and he pulled out a stack of papers.

 

Jensen looked up from grading the papers to find hazel eyes studying him and he raised his brow at the younger man.

 

A smile formed on Jared’s lips when he saw that Jensen caught him staring and he licked his lips lewdly.

 

This had been going on for two weeks now, the looks they shot each other, the grazes of hands when one handed the other something and the hot, stolen kisses behind the closed door of Jensen’s class room.

 

Jared found it all very infuriating and he wished he’d never told Jensen that he would wait for him, that he was ok with holding off until he graduated.

 

The truth was, Jared found himself thinking of Jensen 24/7, thinking of those perfect hands on him, that strong body and that plush mouth.

 

The fact that he could just reach out and touch Jensen, but wasn’t allowed, it was killing him and he knew from the look in Jensen’s eyes that the older man felt the same way.

 

He sighed as the bell rang and the other students started filing out of the classroom leaving him and Jensen by themselves.

 

Jared packed his bag and walked over to Jensen’s desk “hey” he said softly as he placed the tips of his fingers close to Jensen’s, who were resting on the desk next to his mug.

 

Green eyes lifted and Jared had to take a second to recuperate from the heat that was radiating from Jensens’s eyes “hey” the older man replied “close the door, we need to talk”.

 

Jared hurried to close the door and his breath caught in his throat as he turned around and looked at Jensen who was practically sprawling in his chair.

 

Hungry hazel eyes travelled over Jensen's body, that was practically on display in the chair behind the desk.

 

“Come here” Jensen demanded as he sat up a little straighter in the chair “don't be shy” he added teasingly when Jared didn't react immediately.

 

Jared grinned and straddled the older man's lap and slipped a hand to the nape of Jensen's neck.

 

A moan slipped past his lips when he felt a warm hand slip underneath his shirt to palm the warm skin on his back, while Jensen's other hand tangled in Jared's chocolate locks “fuck” Jensen muttered right before he dragged Jared's head down to lick his way into the younger man's mouth.

 

A shiver ran down Jared's spine and he opened his mouth to allow Jensen's tongue entrance “missed this” he whispered softly as Jensen trailed soft kissed down his neck “missed being able to touch you” and he cupped Jensen's head in his hands and slanted his mouth across the teachers.

 

Jensen tilted his head and slipped his tongue deeper into the teens mouth, licking and sucking at Jared's tongue, occasionally nibbling on that soft lower lip.

 

“So, wanna come over this weekend?” Jensen asked as he fastened his mouth to Jared's collarbone “I'm done waiting”.

 

A thrill of excitement travelled through Jared's body and he nodded his head “yeah” he groaned as his fingers dug into Jensen's shoulders while the older man sucked on his pulse point “fuck yeah, want you so fucking much”.

 

Jensen felt Jared grow hard against his stomach and he wrapped both his arms tightly around Jared's waist to keep the younger man close “you watch your back, ok” he whispered softly into the skin of Jared's neck “there are some sick fucks in this school”.

 

Jared sat back and looked into Jensen's eyes “you mean the guys that beat up the kid?” he asked and Jensen nodded “don't worry” Jared said and licked Jensen's lips “I can handle myself”.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: so here's the new chapter, it seems that my muse is back and I'm writing this story again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

There was a knock at his door and Jensen got up from the couch, putting his beer back on the coffee table “coming” he yelled and he moved to open the door.

 

The second he pulled the door open he was slammed back against the wall next to the door and a warm body pressed up against him “Jen”.

 

Jensen smiled as he recognised Jared's voice “hmmm, missed you” and to Jensen's surprise the young man slammed the door closed and got down on his knees “fucking been thinking about this all damn week”.

 

Jared's hands moved to Jensen's jeans and pulled the offending material down his hips “Jared, wait” Jensen protested, but the young man wouldn't listen “been waiting long enough” he replied.

 

Jensen buried his hands in Jared's hair “no, Jared” but his protests were weak as he felt a hand slip into his shorts.

 

Suddenly there was a throat being cleared and Jared stilled as it hadn't been Jensen and it sure as hell hadn't been him.

 

He looked up at Jensen and then to the living room where Chris was sitting on the couch nursing a cold beer “hi, Jared” he said dryly.

 

Jared's eyes were bugging out of his head, he couldn't believe what he had done and in front of Chris, it's a good thing he didn't get to the good part yet.

 

He looked up at Jensen expecting him to bee looking at Chris but his green eyes were focused solely on Jared “Bye Chris” Jensen said resolutely “I'll see you in school on Monday”.

 

The other man got to his feet and moved towards the door, making sure that he didn't touch the couple against the wall “Jensen” Chris said as he mock saluted him “enjoy” and he quickly closed the door behind him.

 

“Oh, I will” Jensen said but it was moot since Chris was already gone and he was still looking intently at Jared “well, you're there now” Jensen commented “might as well make the best of it, right”.

 

Jared forgot all about Chris and what he had almost done under the watchful eye of the Drama teacher and he grinned up at Jensen “might as well” he replied and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jensen's shorts.

 

He licked the strip of skin above the shorts and smiled when he felt Jensen's breath hitch “Damn, baby” Jensen growled and he reached down to shove his shorts to the floor “don't wanna wait”.

 

Jared looked at Jensen's cock and licked his lips, it was hard and there was a small drop of pre come glistening at the tip, it was beautiful, just like the rest of Jensen, long and thick nestled in a nest of dark curls but neatly trimmed and shaven balls.

 

Jared mouthed down the shaft and grinned when he felt Jensen's hands flutter on his head, not knowing where to leave them.

 

“God, Jen” Jared muttered “you're fucking gorgeous everywhere” and he ran his tongue up the tip to lick at the pearly liquid, savouring the taste on his tongue “taste good too” and he took the head of the dick into his mouth.

 

Jensen let out a low moan when he felt his cock being swallowed by wet heat “hmmm, baby” he moaned “feel so good on my cock” and he gasped when Jared ran his tongue through the slit “talented little mouth” and he thrust shallowly into that warm mouth.

 

He nearly came when he looked down, Jared's lips stretched wide around his shaft, occasionally his hot tongue peeked out to lick along the shaft and he thumbed the outline of his dick through Jared's cheek.

 

It wasn't long before Jensen felt that all familiar tingle in his stomach and he cupped Jared's face “stop” and he eased the boys mouth off his cock “let's take this to the bedroom, ok” he said “I don't want our first time to be against a wall.... maybe next time” and he winked at the teen.

 

Jared chuckled and he got to his feet only to be pulled into a searing kiss by Jensen's warm mouth “you're wonderful” Jensen muttered into the kiss “so wonderful”.

 

He led Jared down the hall and into the bedroom and he shut the curtains against the blaring sun so the room was cast in a soft glow, not so harsh but enough so they could see each other well.

 

Jensen reached for the hem of Jared's shirt and he pulled the garment over the boys head “hmmm, you look good” and he did, Jared was lean and slightly muscular, miles of soft tanned skin and little moles scattered around on his torso.

 

He reached down and divested Jared of his pants and shorts so he could admire the boy, not so much a boy as he revealed Jared, he was fucking hung.

 

Jared was a bit longer but thinner than Jensen and Jensen couldn't wait to wrap his lips around the treat.

 

So he sank to his knees and swallowed Jared down to the hilt without difficulty, making the boy moan and grab Jensen's head with pleasure.

 

He started a fast and dirty rhythm on Jared's cock, licking and sucking like his life depended on it and he loved the taste of Jared's pre come on his tongue, bitter salt and all Jared.

 

Jared was moaning and gasping while Jensen sucked on the boys cock “hmmm, Jay” Jensen muttered as he pulled back to scatter kisses on Jared's hipbone “taste so good”.

 

Jared's head was swimming, it was amazing to see Jensen, his teacher, on his knees in front of him while he was sucking his cock like he was hungry for it and he couldn't get enough of it.

 

Jensen got back to his feet and kissed Jared again, the boys mouth loose and pliant under his “are you sure?” he asked the teen “after this... there's no going back from this Jared”.

 

Jared nodded his head frantically “no, I'm sure” he said “Jensen, I want this, you, so fucking bad I can taste it on my tongue”.

 

The older man nodded and slowly lowered the boy down onto the king size bed “just tell me of you need me to pause or stop, ok?” he said and smiled when Jared nodded “Good boy” he said and he kissed Jared's wet lips again.

 

He covered Jared's body with his own, settling in between his long legs and he growled when he felt Jared wrap them around his waist “shit, you feel good” Jared groaned when he felt their cock's brush together.

 

Jensen smiled at him and leaned to the right for the nightstand and he took out the lube and a box of condoms “gonna make you feel so good, baby” Jensen promised.

 

There was a snap and then the sound of lube being poured and Jensen sat back on his haunches “spread your legs” he instructed and he reached between Jared's thighs, he was tall and his chest was slightly defined, but his legs were slender and soft and Jensen couldn't keep his hands off of the soft skin.

 

Jared mewled when he felt wet fingers reach behind his balls and rub at the tight opening of his body “Jen?” he said a little unsure “never been on this end before”.

 

The teacher smiled softly and placed a calming hand on Jared's stomach “I'll go slow” he said “I promise to make it good for you, be gentle with you”.

 

Jared trusted him and he nodded his head “ok” he said and he reached out to pull Jensen in for a kiss, meeting him halfway as his back lifted up from the bed “ok” he repeated.

 

Jensen teased the tight hole with his fingers, not pressing in, just pushing at the rim, applying soft pressure until he felt the muscle relax and he dipped in the tip of his finger.

 

He watched fascinated as Jared came off the bed with a soundless cry and he pressed in deeper, Jensen loved how responsive Jared was, how sensitive the younger boys ass was and he pushed the finger in completely.

 

Jared didn't hurt, he just felt the stretch of that one finger, it felt strange at first when Jensen was pressing against the ring, but the second that finger had entered his body he was hit with a flash of white hot pleasure and he pressed his hips down onto Jensen's fingers.

 

Jensen pulled his finger out completely and pushed it back in, watching with hooded eyes as Jared pressed back against him, wanting more of his finger and he slowly added a second.

 

Now he started to open and close his fingers, moving around to stretch the tight ring so Jared would feel the minimum amount of pain when Jensen entered and he spend a good five minutes stretching out Jared's ass before pushing in the third and final finger.

 

Jared cried out and bucked his hips up when the third finger pressed in, it was strange and amazing the feeling that shot through him when the fingers entered and then when they were in they kept brushing against that one wonderful spot that made stars swim before his eyes.

 

“Jen, Jensen” he begged as his fingers dug into Jensen's arms “please,uhn... god please” he felt so ready, he wanted more, wanted Jensen in him, to feel that beautiful cock filling him up and that hot body pressed against his own.

 

Jensen reached for a condom and ripped the package open “easy, baby” he said and he placed his hand on Jared's stomach, soothing the boy as he rolled the condom further down his cock with his other hand.

 

He took the bottle of lube and poured more on his cock, making sure he was covered with the slick gel before he settled back between Jared's thighs and lifted one leg, pressing it against Jared's chest.

 

Jensen looked down and gasped, Jared was opened up for him, the hole red and puffy, visible due to their position and he leaned down to suck briefly on a dusky nipple “tell me if it's not good, ok” and he placed the head of his cock against Jared's asshole.

 

He pushed in antagonizing slow, not wanting to hurt the teen and he gritted his teeth when he felt the head of his cock push past the tight ring, trying to ignore the blinding pleasure that tight ass was providing.

 

Jensen looked up, expecting to see Jared's face in a look of pain and discomfort, instead he found wide hazel eyes, pupils wide and black with lust.

 

Jared's hand's were on his shoulders and they slipped down to his ass “not hurting you?” Jensen asked and the boy shook his head “no, no hurt” he said “just.... could you please..”.

 

The older man brushed his nose against Jared's neck “could I.. what?” he asked as he placed sweet kisses on the warm and sweaty skin “anything you want baby, I'll give it”.

 

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and tried to pull him in “just get in me, now” he whispered forcefully, the nerves in his ass practically singing to him as he felt that thick shaft sink in him.

 

Jensen was surprised at Jared's request, in his experience it always hurt and the first time was the most awkward since you didn't know what to expect, but the teen under him was begging him to fuck him and Jared's hands were resting on his ass, trying to press him deeper.

 

He grabbed the boy's thigh and eased in to the hilt “uhn” Jared keened high in his throat “please.... oh, Jen, Jen please, move” he begged and he leaned up to catch Jensen's lips in a feverish kiss.

 

Jensen felt himself enveloped in Jared's tight ass and it was getting hard to concentrate on anything else “oh, you feel so good, baby” he praised the boy “so amazing”.

 

Jared's eyes were wide open and he was mewling as Jensen started thrusting into him, one hand next to Jared's head and the other on the young man's hips, guiding them into the rhythm of his movements.

 

Suddenly Jensen pulled back and sat on his knees, his ass resting on his heels and he pulled Jared in his lap and pushed back in “put your knees beside my legs” he instructed softly and growled when the boy did what he was told “move with me” and he started a slow and dirty rhythm.

 

His hands were on Jared's ass as he coaxed the boy to move his hips, Jared's arms were around his neck and Jared was clinging to him like a vine and he was loving it, that slender body pressed so close to his broader one.

 

It took a few moments but then Jared got the rhythm and moved with Jensen's thrusts “Jen” he whimpered “Jen, I...” but he couldn't get the word out.

 

Jared felt like he was about to explode, the feeling of Jensen's cock in him, stretching him and the head bumping into that wonderful spot and he felt his cock twitch with eager anticipation “harder” he begged.

 

Jensen fastened his mouth over Jared's swallowing the teens moans as he picked up the pace, feeling that wonderful ass clenching around him as he fucked up into Jared.

 

Jared was like putty in his hands, the boy was moaning and pleading the entire time and Jensen loved that he just turned this cocky kid into a begging and pleading heap of pleasure.

 

Jared felt the fire in his stomach grow and he knew what was gonna happen soon “Jensen, I'm gonna” he let out a cry and dropped his head to Jensen's shoulder “fuck, I'm gonna come”.

 

Jensen's head was reeling and he nuzzled the side of Jared's face “you're gonna come” and the boy nodded “you're gonna come without touching your cock, huh” and he bit Jared's shoulder “gonna come just from my cock in your ass”.

 

And Jared knew he was gonna do exactly that and he cried out Jensen's name right before he felt his balls twitch and he shot his come all over his and Jensen's stomachs.

 

Jensen growled when he felt Jared shoot between them “oh, god, you wonderful, wonderful boy” he praised the teen as he swallowed Jared's needy little moans “wonderful boy that you can come like this, just form me fucking you”.

 

The fact that Jared just came apart like that shoved him over the edge and he groaned out Jared's name before he filled the condom with his seed, kissing Jared like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

 

Jared was breathing hard and his skin was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, he rocked a little in Jensen's lap, enjoying the fact that Jensen was still inside of him and he let out a pleased sigh.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around Jared “my god” he laughed into the soft skin of Jared's neck and placed wet kisses up to Jared's ear where he pressed a soft one behind his ear.

 

Jared's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open as Jensen looked at him “are you ok?” he asked the young boy and was answered by Jared's lips on his “yes” he breathed “yes, I'm so, so good” he muttered as he kissed the corner of Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen chuckled warmly and nuzzled Jared's hair “yes, you are” he said and he slowly lowered Jared down onto the bed, holding the end of the condom before he pulled out and discarded of the used rubber.

 

Jared's limbs were loose and relaxed and Jensen pulled the blankets over them “lets take a nap, huh” he whispered in Jared's ear “I think we deserve that”.

 

Jensen pulled Jared in his arms and he rested the boys head on his chest and kissed the top of the teens head “you were amazing” he breathed into the dark curls “you were perfect, baby” he praised him and he wrapped his arms around the slender frame.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: oh my god you guys, I promised to update yesterday but I completely forgot. so here are new chapters for ALL my stories  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

Jensen stirred and slowly opened his eyes, they were both on their sides and Jared's head was resting on Jensen's upper arm.

 

He wriggled his fingers and felt the slight tingle due to the weight of Jared's head cutting off his circulation and he smiled at the sleeping boy.

 

Carefully he swung his arm around Jared's waist and trailed his fingers down the younger man's spine causing the skin to shiver and goose bumps to form on Jared's flesh.

 

Hazel eyes opened sleepily and Jensen smiled “Hey, you” he whispered before he leaned in to kiss Jared softly on his mouth “good morning, you sleep well?”.

 

The boy smiled groggily and crawled closer to Jensen “hmm, yeah” he mumbled nuzzling his face in Jensen's neck “you smell good, what time is it” and he reached up to rub his eyes.

 

Jensen smiled at the cute gesture and he wrapped his arms tighter around Jared “it's almost six, we slept for about 5 hours” and he rained kisses down on Jared's cheeks “how bout I take you out for dinner tonight and then maybe we could go out for a while, dancing or something”.

 

Jared's eyes widened “out?” he asked “aren't you afraid that people are gonna see us?”.

 

The older man smiled and shook his head “I know a place, bout a hour from here” he explained “it's highly unlikely that anyone we know will be there”.

 

Jensen's hands wandered down Jared's back and down to the boys ass “hmmm” Jensen muttered as he grasped the firm globed in his hands and pulled Jared close to him “like you like this” he said “all sleepy warm and relaxed”.

 

Jared moaned softly and pushing his hips against Jensen “want you to Fuck me again” he mumbled “you felt so good inside me, Jen”.

 

There was a groan form Jensen and he caught Jared's mouth into a dirty kiss “let's wait for a while and get some food first, ok” he said “don't wanna wear you out for the end of the weekend” and he winked “besides if the noises from your stomach are any indication, I should feed you pretty soon”.

 

Jared laughed softly and wrapped a leg around Jensen's waist “I could suck you off” he teased “that'd get protein in me”.

 

Jensen's hand gripped Jared's hair and he pulled the boys head back “hmmm, maybe tonight, when we get back” he said “now, I need food and a drink” and he licked across Jared's soft lips.

 

Though he didn't really want to, Jensen pulled himself away from Jared's warm body ad slung his legs over the edge of the bed “come with me” he ordered Jared and he headed towards the bathroom.

 

He turned on the shower and made sure the temperature was nice and warm before he grabbed the soap and a washcloth “get under the spray” he said and watched as Jared walked into the stall, water falling down his lean body.

 

Jensen stepped into the stall and closed it behind him, glad that he chose the big stall instead of the practical small one.

 

Jared looked at him with expectant eyes and Jensen smirked as he poured a dollop of soap on the cloth and soaped it up “turn around” he said so Jared was turned with his back towards Jensen.

 

Jensen ran the cloth down Jared's back and down between his cheeks “relax” Jensen whispered into the boys ear “just cleaning you up” and he proceeded to was Jared's ass, cleaning off the dried lube .

 

The teen moaned softly when Jensen dropped the cloth and continued with his bare hands, teasing the clean hole with his fingers and squeezing the firm globes of Jared's ass “nice and clean again” Jensen muttered into Jared's nape and bit playfully at the soft skin.

 

When they were all cleaned up and dried off Jensen offered Jared a clean shirt and pair of boxers, he did have to get back into his own jeans seeing as Jensen's didn't fit him.

 

Jared was sitting on Jensen's couch waiting for Jensen to emerge form the bedroom and his eyes took in the sight, his teacher was dressed in tight jeans and a tight shirt “you look good” he blurted out and blushed.

 

He didn't know what had happened, before he was sure of him and Jensen, so sure that the older man wanted him that it had made him cocky.

 

For some reason the second Jensen had put his hands on him all that cockiness flew out the window and he had found himself blushing more than he ever had.

 

“Thanks” Jensen replied as he stuffed his wallet in the back pocket of his pants “wanna go grab a bite to eat? I know this awesome seafood restaurant about 45 minutes out”.

 

Jared stood up and nodded his head “sounds good” he said and followed Jensen to the front door “I love seafood”.

 

There was a smile from the older man and he followed Jensen to his teachers car, quickly flopping down into the passengers seat “thanks, for taking me out to diner I mean”.

 

Jensen focused his attention on Jared and reached out to lace their fingers together “just because we can't let anyone here know that we're together, doesn't mean I'm gonna treat you like my dirty little secret, Jared” he said “you deserve better than that”.

 

The teen smiled and squeezed Jensen's hand “we're together?” he asked and smiled wider when Jensen nodded “you didn't really think this was a one time deal, did you?” the teacher asked.

 

He could see by the look on the young man's face that it was exactly what Jared had been thinking “that's not what this is, Jared” he said “I like you, and I want to spend more time with you” and he smirked “and not just for sex, I like talking to you, you're a smart and funny guy, Jay”.

 

Jared smiled at the use of the nickname and leaned over to place a kiss on Jensen's cheek “I like being with you too” he said and sat back in the seat “now, you promised me food”.

 

Jensen chuckled and put the car in drive, easing it onto the road.

 

The maitre 'd showed them to their table and Jared blushed furiously when Jensen pulled out his chair for him so he could sit down “you do realise I'm not a girl, right” Jared said as he took the seat.

 

Jensen chuckled softly and took the seat across form Jared “I know” he said and lowered his voice “trust me, I know” he said huskily before he grinned blindingly at the waiter who was asking them if they wanted something to drink.

 

Jared ordered a coke, seeing as he wasn't old enough to drink yet, but he was pleased when Jensen joined him for a non-alcoholic drink “I'm driving” Jensen explained “plus, I definitely wanna make it to my house in one piece when I have you next to me”.

 

They talked about school, music and movies as they waited for their food to arrive, Jared eyes his salmon hungrily “you're supposed to eat it, not eye it” Jensen joked as he took a bite of his food.

 

A comfortable silence dawned over the table as they ate their food, Jared enjoying the fact that Jensen as there with him and he smiled wide when the older man reached across the table to rub a thumb across Jared's hand.

 

Desert was amazing, Death By Chocolate, and Jared thought that the restaurant was literal since he nearly passed away at the rich taste of the chocolate on his tongue.

 

He heard a groan from across the table and he looked up from his desert “what?” he asked and she licked his fork clean.

 

Jensen's eyes were wide and dark “damn, boy” he said as he took a bite from his lime pie “you trying to kill me or something” and he nodded towards the cake “you keep using that mouth like that and I'll be forced to drag you out the back”.

 

The younger man chuckled and finished his desert “hmmm, I thought you wanted to take me dancing” he said smiling.

 

Jensen paid for dinner and led Jared out to the car “I liked that” he said as he held the door open for the teen “being able to take my boyfriend out on a date”.

 

Jared's eyes widened “boyfriend?” he asked and Jensen reached out to twine their fingers together “well, yeah” Jensen replied “I mean... if you want to?”.

 

Jared stopped walking and turned towards Jensen “yeah, yeah, I want to” he said and he leaned in to brush his lips across Jensen's.

 

The older man smiled against his lips “good” he mumbled and he slowly slipped his tongue into Jared's mouth, not caring that they were in a parking lot and that it was only just starting to get dark.

 

He pulled back and grinned “wanna go dance?” he asked “I know a great place not far from here, where we can be ourselves”.

 

Jared nodded enthusiastically and they got into the car so Jensen could drive them to the club.

 

The bouncer took one look at Jared and shook his head “Jen, he can't come in” the burly man said “I don't wanna get in trouble”.

 

Jensen just smiled at the man “David, come on man” he said friendly “just for a couple of hours, promise I won't let him drink”.

 

Jared didn't know what it was but for some reason the large man stepped aside and motioned for them to come in “don't cause any trouble” he wanted before he opened the door so they could enter.

 

His eyes went wide as they stepped into the club, it was dark and the only light came from the disco lights, his jaw dropped as he looked around, half naked men dancing with each other, kissing and touching like it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

“What kind of place is this?” Jared asked as he looked around and stepped closer to Jensen when a bearded man smirked at him.

 

Jensen chuckled and leaned in close “gay bar” he said “never been to one?” and he chuckled when Jared shook his head “come on, let's dance”.

 

The older man grabbed Jared's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor, finding them a spot and he pulled Jared in close, his hands on the teens hips as he moved to press his body against Jared's lean form.

 

Jared looked around once more and saw that no one was giving them any attention so he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck and followed the older man's movements.

 

They danced a couple of songs like that until a more dirty and heavier beat came on, Jensen's arms slipped around Jared's waist and he slipped a leg between the teens thighs.

 

“You feel good” Jensen muttered into Jared's ear and placed a soft kiss right behind Jared's lobe “I like that I can touch you like this in public and that no one will give a Fuck”.

 

Jared shivered in Jensen's arms and tangled a hand in Jensen's soft hair as he pulled back to look into those moss green eyes “thanks for bringing me here” he said “I'm having a great time tonight” and he kissed Jensen's cheek.

 

The teacher smirked and caught Jared's soft lips in a wet kiss, his tongue slipping inside that moist heat as his arms tightened around the teens waist.

 

Jared let out a little moan and parted his lips to allow Jensen full entrance and he rubbed his body against Jensen's “hmmm” Jensen muttered “slow down, even though this is a very open place, public sex is not my thing.... don't like sharing you” and he chuckled as he grabbed Jared's ass “this is all mine, and I'm the only one who get's to see it naked”.

 

They danced until one and then Jensen pulled away “let's go home” he said as he grabbed Jared's hand “I think I've shared your company enough for one night”.

 

Jared smiled and followed Jensen willingly out the bar and back to the car where Jensen pressed him back against the sleek metal and slipped between his thighs “you liked that, dancing with me?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared's eyes were half lidded and he looked up at Jensen “liked you touching me where other people could see” he murmured “liked having your hands on me, god, love having your hands on me” and he arched into Jensen's touch.

 

The older man smiled “good” he whispered into the soft skin of Jared's neck “because I plan on touching you a whole lot, for a very long time” and he licked up a striped from Jared's neck to his jaw where he placed a firm kiss.

 

They stood there for a few moment, just touching and moving against each other “maybe we should get home” Jensen suggested “before I take you here in the parking lot, against my car”.

 

Jared eagerly got into the car and Jensen chuckled as he moved over to the drivers side “eager” he said “I like that”.

 

The drive home was slow and relaxed, their fingers entwined on Jared's leg.

 

Every time Jensen had to shift he took his hand off Jared's leg, but the second he was done the had drifted back over and grabbed Jared's in a warm grip.

 

By the time they got home Jared was dozing against the window of the car and he mumbled disgruntles when Jensen shook him gently “Jay” he whispered “Jay, come on, there's a bed inside, you can sleep there”.

 

Jared's limbs were heavy with sleep but he woke up enough to help Jensen get him inside when the older man helped him into the bedroom and gently lowered him onto the bed “let's get you out of those clothes, ok” Jensen chuckled.

 

Jared ripped his own shirt of while Jensen tugged his shoes and jeans off and pulled the sheets back so he could crawl between them.

 

Jensen's clothes joined Jared's on the bedroom floor and he got into be next to the young man, he wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled the sleepy warm body against his “come here” he muttered and pulled Jared close.

 

The teen turned in his arms and buried his face in the crook of Jensen's neck “thanks” he whispered so softly Jensen almost missed it and he smiled into Jared's soft hair “anytime, baby” he whispered back “anytime”.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: so the reason it has been a while is because my nana got really sick and se needed heart surgery, a bypass actually and I helped her recuperate because she couldn't do much herself after the surgery.

that's the reason I didn;t have time to write because with that and my work I was completely swamped.

so here is a new chappie on this one and I hope you guys will enjoy it  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

Jensen rubbed his forehead and outed an exasperated sigh as he tried to struggle through the numerous papers he had to grade.

 

School had been out for about an hour and he wasn't done by a long shot so he reached for his coffee and took a large pull of the now lukewarm drink “ugh” he muttered as he pushed the cup out of his reach and went back to concentrating on the papers.

 

The door opened and his head shot up “Hey” he said as the janitor peeked his head around the corner.

 

“Mr. Ackles” The man said as he stepped into the classroom “I'm heading out, do you have a key” and he watched as Jensen fumbled in his pockets in search of the school key.

 

“Yeah” Jensen replied as he held up the key to the front door “good” the janitor said “there are a few students in the library but they're packing up, so if you would please lock up as you leave”.

 

Jensen nodded and muttered a reply, already focused back on his papers, wanting to get them done as quickly as possible so he could go home.

 

He was on his last pile of papers when the door opened again and Jensen looked up, surprised there was anyone besides him in the building.

 

When the young man walked through the door a smile appeared on Jensen's face “Mr. Padalecki” he teased as he turned his chair towards the door “did you come here for some extra tutoring”.

 

Jared smirked and walked over to Jensen “actually, Mr. Ackles” he said as he straddled Jensen's lap and rubbed his body against that of the older man “I was thinking maybe you could think of a way for me to get extra credits”.

 

Jensen dropped his hands to Jared's ass and pulled the teen in even closer “I think there's a couple of things you could do to earn extra credits” he muttered as he tilted his head up to catch Jared's mouth in a longing kiss.

 

Jared sighed and tangled his fingers in Jared's hair “missed you” he whispered against Jensen's lips “I think I got spoiled in that weekend with you” and he slipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth.

 

The teacher moaned and slipped his hand down the back of Jared's pants to touch the firm globes of his ass “missed you too, baby” he muttered as he moved his lips to the spot right behind Jared's ear, licking and sucking, driving the younger man insane with lust.

 

Jared moved his hips in a dirty rhythm and pressed his body flush to Jensen's “I had a hickey, you know” the younger man muttered “you gave me a hickey on my hipbone and every time I looked at it, it got me so hard”.

 

The younger man leaned back and opened his jeans “see” he said as he bared the bruise for Jensen's eyes “you marked me up good”.

 

Jensen growled and pressed his finger into the oval shaped bruise on Jared's skin “give me enough time, baby” he said “and I'll mark you up even more” and he sank his teeth into Jared's neck.

 

It excited him to hear the younger man moan in pleasure as he grazed his teeth along Jared's soft skin “you taste fucking amazing”.

 

Jared's nimble fingers slipped to the front of Jensen's shirt and he slipped the buttons through the holes so he could slide his fingers across Jensen's skin.

 

Jensen stood up and he lifted the teen onto the desk, using the sweep of his arm to clear the surface “gonna take you right here” Jensen muttered “and every time you come into this classroom.... you're gonna remember what I did to you on this desk”.

 

Jared reached for Jensen's slacks and slipped the brown leather belt through the loops “won't be needing this” he joked and he opened the top op Jensen's pants “or these” and he pushed them down Jensen's legs.

 

The older man hastily opened the teen’s jeans and moved from between Jared's legs so he could slip them of Jared's thighs and dropped the fabric to the floor before he latched his mouth onto the bruise on Jared's hip.

 

Jared moaned and lifted his hips up to met the wet heat of Jensen's mouth on his skin, his breath hitching in his throat when Jensen moved over to his erection and licked the tip teasingly.

 

When he had stayed late to do some research in the school library he hadn’t thought that his day would end like this.

 

The light in Jensen's classroom had been on when he'd walked past and he just popped his head in to see who was there.

 

Finding the older man there had made his day and he reached out to grab Jensen's neck and pulled him down for a slick kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance.

 

Jared pulled his own shirt over his head and smiled when he saw that Jensen had discarded his own and it was now laying in a sad heap on the floor of the classroom.

 

Without hesitation Jensen bend forward and took the entire length of Jared's cock into his mouth, using his tongue to lick at the tip while his lips were wrapped around the smooth shaft.

 

Every time Jensen did that it killed a little of Jared's brain, seeing those pretty lips wrapped around his cock made his head swim, the fact that he had this gorgeous man, his teacher, no less, blew his mind.

 

Jensen licked and sucked and fondled the younger man's balls until Jared was writing on the desk and pleading for Jensen to fuck him already.

 

When there was a pounding on the door, both men startled and Jensen stepped back from Jared's splayed form to pull his pants up and he hurried to grab his shirt.

 

There was another knock and Jensen's eyes slid over to Jared who was putting on his clothes like he was being chased by the devil himself “one moment” Jensen called out to the person on the other end and cursed when he couldn't slip the last button of his shirt through its hole.

 

“Jensen, open the fucking door, we're supposed to drop by Chris” and a relieved sigh coursed through Jensen's body “fuck, Mike” he yelled as he pulled the door open “scared the shit out of me”.

 

Mike smirked and he stepped into the classroom, his breath and movements hitching when his eyes landed on Jared and he turned to Jensen as he quirked an eyebrow “so when we went out for drinks the other day and you got completely trashed... you fried the last of your brain cells didn't you”.

 

Jensen scowled “what?” he asked, not getting what Mike was trying to say.

 

The other man walked over to Jared and tugged on a lock of the younger man's hair “well you must be brain-dead if you're fucking a damn student in your classroom!”

 

Jared blushed and ducked out from under Mike's arm and Jensen stepped forward to grab Jared's arm and pull him behind his back “leave him alone Mike”.

 

But the other man wasn't planning on doing that and an angry look crossed his face “Jensen what the hell are you thinking” he exclaimed “fucking a student is bad enough, no matter how cute or whatever he is.... this could cost you your job”.

 

Then he turned his attention to the younger man “you're costing him his job, you know that” he spat at Jared “this right here” he motioned between them “this could get him fired and could ruin his rep so badly that he'll never get another job teaching again, do you understand that”.

 

Mike was getting worked up since his friends life was getting screwed up by this “can your little brain process all that” Mike hissed “for you it doesn't matter, you'll be out here in a while, but Jensen has to live and work here.... and you're screwing it up”.

 

Jensen's face was contorted in anger and he took a step back but before he could say anything Jared grabbed his bag and slipped past Mike “I have to go” Jared said, his eyes shining with tears “my parents are expecting me for dinner” and he ran from the classroom, not wanting either men to see him cry.

 

Jensen called out Jared's name but he got no answer and then he heard the front door of the school open and slam closed and he knew that Jared was gone.

 

He turned to Mike and forcefully pushed his friend back against the wall “what the hell was that” he demanded “why the hell did you go off on him like that, nothing of this is his fault okay”.

 

Mike shook his head and raised his hand in a calming motion “Jensen, get a grip man” he said “get your head out of his ass and think for a second”.

 

He could see that he had Jensen's attention now and he grabbed his friends arm in a tight grasp “you're a teacher and he's a student” Mike said “I get that attraction comes when it pleases but this could cost you your career man”.

 

Jensen sighed “we're being really careful” he said and Mike scoffed “oh yeah” he said sarcastically “fucking in one of the classrooms with students a couple of doors away.... that's real smart, Jen”.

 

“Okay” Jensen relented “maybe that wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had” he said “but you had no right to yell at Jared like that, to say those things... he's just a kid Mike”.

 

“Exactly!” Mike exclaimed “he's a kid Jen, he lives with his mommy and daddy and he had other kids as friends”.

 

Jensen waved his hand dismissively “Jared's mature for his age” he said “and not to mention legal in this state”.

 

Mike groaned “yes, legal” he said “but what about moral, think for a moment Jen, if you had a 17 year old kid and he came home to tell that he was fucking one of his teachers”.

 

Jensen lowered his head and sighed again “I like him, Mike” he whispered “I think maybe...” and he paused for a moment so he could look his friend in the eyes “I think that maybe I even love him”.

 

Mike groaned again and grasped Jensen's shoulders “you, my friend, are fucked” and he sighed “and not in a positive, life affirming way” and that got a chuckle from Jensen.

 

Mike's hand slipped to the back of Jensen's neck and he tilted the other man's head towards him “you're on of my best friends, Jenny” he said “and I want you to be happy, but I also want you to not be in jail because you got caught with a student”.

 

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment and nodded “I know, Mike” he said “but I'm not gonna stop seeing Jared, I can't stop seeing him”.

 

The other man nodded “I'm sorry for going off on the kid” he said “but you two need to be a lot more careful, promise me no more meetings like this on school grounds” Mike said “stick with your place and at school treat him like the annoying teenager I know he is”.

 

Jensen chuckled and grabbed his bag as they moved over to the door “promise” he said as he turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

 

They walked to the parking lot together where Mike said goodbye to Jensen and Jensen looked after the other man as he drove off.

 

He fished his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Jared's number, groaning in frustration when he got voicemail.

 

He got into his car and he dialed Chad's number, Jared had given it to him just in case, he had told Jensen that he had the annoying habit of forgetting his phone and he was usually with Chad anyway.

 

“'lo” and Jensen snorted softly when he heard Chad's voice on the other end “Chad, it's Jensen Ackles” he said “I need you to tell me where Jared is”.

 

There was silence on the other end of the line “why don't you call him yourself?” Chad asked and Jensen sighed “there was a small misunderstanding between him and Mike.... Mr. Rosenbaum, and he won't pick up his phone, just tell me where he is Chad”.

 

He hung up the hone after the teen told him where he could find Jared and Jensen was just happy that the boy hadn't run back to his own house because meeting the parents wasn't really what Jensen was after.

 

He drove over to the park and headed for the unlit basketball field somewhere in the middle, the sound of a ball bouncing on the pavement getting louder with each step he took.

 

He stopped and watched the young man for a moment, the graceful movements as he dribbled and shot the ball repeatedly and he smiled as he moved closer.

 

“Hey” He called out when he stopped at the edge of the court, surprised when the younger man ignored him.

 

Jensen stood there for a few moments and when Jared still didn't pay him any attention he stepped out onto the court and caught the younger man by his arm “hey, stop for a second, will you” he said and took the ball from Jared's hand to throw it on the grass.

 

Jared's face was set stubbornly and he avoided eye contact with Jensen “look at me” Jensen said softly and he shook Jared gently “hey! look at me, Jay”.

 

Jared huffed and turned his head to Jensen so he could look at the older man “what!” he exclaimed “I got it, ok... I'm hurting your job I'm not good for you, I'm...”

 

He was cut off when Jensen planted his lips on Jared's mouth, giving him a quick kiss before he pulled back and wrapped his arms around the teens waist “we need to get one thing straight” Jensen said and placed a small kiss on Jared's nose “what Mike said was bullshit, you're nothing but good to me”.

 

Jared shook his head but Jensen caught the younger man's lips again “Jared” he said “we just made a bad judgement call by doing that in the school, but I’m not cutting this off because some people frown upon this” and he smirked “I kinda love you, so we're not ending this”.

 

The teens eyes widened and he gaped at Jensen “you 'kinda' love me” he said and smiled “kinda?”.

 

Jensen chuckled and raised his hand keeping his pointer finger and thumb a few millimeters apart indicating the amount “yeah” he said “just this much”.

 

A wide smile appeared on Jared's face “that much huh?” he teased and smiled when Jensen widened the distance between his fingers “okay, maybe a little bit more” he said “but no more than this”.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: here's the next chapter y'all. for the ones who followed A Prince At Heart, last chapter will be up this week so be on the lookout.  


* * *

Chapter 9:

 

The cafeteria was loud and bustling with student activity as Jared moved in between the tables to get to Sandy and Chad.

 

“Was sup, man?” Chad asked as Jared sat down next to him, a French fry dangling from the blonde’s lips.

 

Jared smiled and stole a fry from Chad's plate “al good” he said as he ignored Chad's indignant 'Hey!’

 

Hazel eyes flew across the room cursing the amount of people there “what the hell is going on here?” he asked “they handing out free condoms or something?”.

 

There was a soft and tinkling chuckle and Jared turned to smile at Sandy “close” she said “they're selling the tickets for homecoming” her brown eyes slid across his features “anyone in mind that you wanna take to this shindig?” she asked.

 

A blush crept up his cheeks and he ducked his head “oh my god!” she exclaimed “you do, you have someone that you wanna take”.

 

Jared flushed even redder and he turned his face “so everyone has to buy them now?” he asked to avert her attention.

 

The only one who knew he was having a thing with Jensen was Chad and that was only because he saw the numerous hickeys Jensen had given him when they were playing basketball and he had lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow.

 

Chad had known from the beginning he had it hard for Jensen but actually admitting and confessing to Chad where he had been the previous weekend nights when he had blown off hanging with Chad in favor of spending time with Jensen.

 

“Oh no mister” Sandy said and she grabbed his hand to get his attention back on her “you're not getting rid of me that easily, you have a crush” she singsonged and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

She twined her fingers with his and reached her other hand out to squeeze his cheeks like he was a chubby six year old “that is so cute” she said “so, who is it” and he eyes raided the cafeteria “ohh, I know” and her eyes sparkled “it's that guy from homeroom, isn't it, Milo with the unpronounceable last name”.

 

Jared nearly choked on his juice and he carefully placed the bottle on the table as he looked at his friend and cleared his throat “I'll pretend you didn't just say that to safe our friendship.... I have more than half a brain... something Milo obviously hasn't”.

 

To his left he heard Chad snort “that and Jared has eyes in his head” he said as he interrupted the conversation “I'm secure enough in my own heterosexuality to be able to judge whether a guy is hot or not and Milo..... Woof” he joked to indicate how he felt about the guy.

 

Sandy sneered “you're the one that's as ugly as a dog Chad” she said and turned her eyes back to Jared “he's a real nice guy, Jared” she said and smiled as she brought her drink to her face “and I happen to know that he's totally into you”.

 

Jared nearly choked on his drink again and this time he twisted the cap back on and placed it in his bag for later consumption because if Sandy kept saying things like that when he was taking a sip he was sure he was gonna choke on his drink and die an embarrassing death right in the middle of the cafeteria.

 

“How the hell do you know?” he asked as his eyes jumped between Sandy and his lunch, contemplating if it was worth taking the risk to try to eat when the drinking part hadn't gone all that fabulous.

 

“Because he told me he has the hots for you” Sandy said and Jared glared at her and pushed his tray away from him, opting for the safer choice.

 

“You talk to other guys about me?” He asked incredulous and she nodded her head “well, only to the gay ones that come up to me and ask if you have a boyfriend or anything” she added and popped a fry into her mouth.

 

Jared eyed the food jealously and he pulled his tray back over to him and reached from a couple of fries, popping them into his mouth as he let out a satisfied sigh.

 

“He says you're totally hot and he want's to know if you'd go out on a date with him” Sandy said as she covered her tray as Jared nearly spurted his fries across the table “eeuw, Jared” she complained as she reached over to smack his head.

 

“Damn, girl” He exclaimed “you're trying to get me to choke to death on first my drinks and now my food and when that doesn't work you go for blunt force trauma” and he rubbed his head as he glared at her.

 

“Don't spray your food across the table and then I won't feel obligated to smack that pretty little head of yours” she joked.

 

“Then stop trying to set me up with Milo” Jared scolded “I mean, seriously Sandy.... the guy is a dye job away from being the clichéd dumb blond” he said and chuckled as Chad sputtered with laughter next to him.

 

Sandy pouted “I thought you'd like him... I think he's kinda pretty for a guy and he's gay” she said as of that would be the sole reason alone to be interested in the guy.

 

Jared shook his head “just because he might be the only gay kid besides me in this school doesn't mean that we should hookup” he said “trust me Sandy... my crush is not on him”.

 

“Fine” she said and her eyes turned predatory again “so tell me who you do have the crush on” and she kept her eyes locked with his.

 

Jared blinked and nervously looked around the cafeteria to find something that would distract Sandy, but he should have known that she had smelled blood and now she was like a pit bull with a bone “come on Jare” she coaxed “I've been your best friend for years... don't I deserve to know what's going on in your life?”.

 

He groaned “great” he muttered “so now you're gonna play the guilt trip card” and she chuckled as she nodded her head “hell yeah” she exclaimed.

 

Suddenly there was a commotion at the ticket line and the three friends turned their heads to see what was going on.

 

Two guys were cursing and yelling at each other, Jared knew one of them, a guy from his pe class named Barry but he had no idea who the other kid was, though he vaguely recognized him.

 

“What the hell is that about” Chad muttered as he leaned over Jared's shoulder to get a better view.

 

Jared shook his head “no clue” he said as he watched the two guys starting to push each other around, a couple of guys that were watching were chanting 'fight' to edge the two quarreling guys on.

 

Then they watched as Barry pulled his fist back and slammed it into the face of the other guy who staggered back but didn't go down.

 

The other guy growled and moved to charge Barry when a rough voice broke through the ruckus “what the hell is going on here” and the bald head of Mike appeared in the crowd as he moved to contain the charging guy “Luke, what the hell?” the baldheaded teacher exclaimed.

 

But Barry seemed to be blind with anger and stomped towards Luke and Mike when a hand curled around the boys bicep to pull him back “let's not” a calm and raspy voice spoke and Jared felt his blood heat when Jensen came into view.

 

Jensen had the jock by the arm and patted his shoulder “how bout we take a second to calm down, huh Bar” Jensen spoke easy and relaxed “and let's stop throwing each other around because the lunch ladies really don't want to be picking up more clutter than normal, ok”.

 

Jared watched as the jock calmed down and nodded at the teacher “I'm sorry Mr Ackles” Barry spoke a lot calmer though the anger was still evident in his voice “I'm good” and Jensen let go of the boys arm.

 

Mike stepped up and eyes the two boys “wanna tell us what was going on here?” he asked and Luke ducked his head.

 

Mike's blue eyes locked on Barry and he raised his eyebrows “Barry?” he asked and the young man stood up straight and looked Mike in the eyes “he called my girlfriend a slut Mr Rosenbaum” Barry said “I didn't feel like letting that slide”.

 

Mike sighed and pushed Luke towards the door of the cafeteria “let's go to the dean” he said “then Luke can explain why he felt the need to call your girlfriend a slut and where you can defend hitting a guy square in the face”.

 

The two teens sighed and nodded as they meekly followed Mike out of the cafeteria “Ok people” Jensen said as he pushed a few of the students back in the line “show's over, let's get back to purchasing those tickets, don't wanna disappoint the girlfriends, now do we” and he slapped a student friendly on the shoulder as he pushed past the boy to join Tom and Chris at a table.

 

Jared's eyes followed the smooth moves of Jensen's limbs as he walked over to his colleagues and sat down, the fabric of his pants stretched across lean muscle and Jared swallowed loudly.

 

“No fucking way” Sandy said as she snapped her fingers in front of Jared's face a smirk appearing on her face as he focused his gaze on her “you're totally crushing on a teacher”.

 

Jared's eyes widened and looked around to see if anyone heard her “shut up” he hissed as he leaned across the table “the damn people in the quad can hear you when you're talking this loud”.

 

Brown eyes widened comically and Sandy chuckled “aww, soo cute” she cooed “little Jared has a crush on the poetry teacher” and Jared glared at her “it's not a crush” he replied.

 

She chuckled and grabbed her bag when the buzzer sounded as an indication that lunch was over “come on Jared” she scolded “admit you want in Mr Ackles pants, it's so a crush”.

 

She stood up and he and Chad followed “but I still think you should give Milo a chance, I mean this little crush can't go anywhere” she said as she walked out into the hallway “he's a teacher, a fucking hot one at that and he is so out of your league it's not even funny”.

 

She turned and kissed his cheek “Milo is a sweet guy, Jared and he would love to take you to homecoming”.

 

Jared snorted “I think I'd rather go solo” he said as she leaned against the doorpost to her classroom “seriously, Sandy I have no interest in Milo so please let that go”.

 

She sighed and nodded “fine” she said “but don't come complaining to me when you don't have a date to take to the dance” and he tugged on his sleeve “you deserve a date, Jare” she said and she disappeared into the classroom.

 

Chad pulled on Jared's arm “man, we're gonna be late for class” he said and he tugged the taller man with him “and I know that the last thing you wanna be late for is an entire forty-five minutes of ogling Mr Ackles”.

 

Jared's eyes lit up at the realization that he had Poetry 101 next and he turned eagerly to head t class “whoa boy” Chad joked as he hurried on behind Jared.

 

The class was already full but there was no sign of Jensen, Jared took his usual seat at the front of the room and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

 

“... before that, you know” Jensen's voice was happy and Jared looked up to see the older man walk into the room.

 

It seemed that Jensen had forgotten about the threshold and he stumbled into the classroom, flailing his hands to steady himself.

 

The students laughed and started clapping as Jensen moved to the front of the room and took a bow “thank you, ladies and gentlemen” he said with a big smile on his face “I will be here all week, tickets are one buck each”.

 

“That's kinda cheap, teach” a guy from the back, Aaron, called out and Jensen chuckled “but I'm worth every penny” and the clash laughed.

 

“Ok, enough horsing around” Jensen pulled a book from his bag and opened it “let's dive into the wonderful world of Emily Dickinson”.

 

Jared watched every move the older man made, watched as plush lips formed words when all he wanted was those lips on his... or any part of his body.

 

“Ok, write this down” Jensen instructed but Jared just kept staring at his teacher in awe, amazed that even though Jensen looked all teacher-y right now, Jared knew what he looked liked flushed and aroused, knew what he looked like naked and sleepy.

 

The tap of a pen on his desk startled him and he looked up into smiling green eyes “Mr Padalecki” Jensen said a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth “pen to paper, write this down” and he started quoting a passage of a poem.

 

Jared did his best to concentrate on the actual words and not the movement of Jensen's lips but it was nearly impossible.

 

His eyes slid up Jensen's face and green eyes locked with his, Jensen smirked and winked at him as he licked his bottom lip.

 

Jared felt his heart hammering in his chest as he gazed into green and then Jensen smiled, full and open and Jared fell into the abyss, knew there was no going back, knew that he would be happy for the rest of his life if he could spend it waking up to that smile and he answered it with a smile just as bright as Jensen's.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: I'm on a roll here people, so I hope you enjoy this  


* * *

Chapter 10: 

 

 

Jared stretched out on the large bed, the towel around his waist the only thing keeping him covered “you're joking, right?” Jensen asked from the bathroom “I can’t take you to the dance with me, Jay”.

 

Jared tried his best to hide his disappointment but he couldn't help but pout “but I wanna dance with you” he said “I want everyone to know you're mine and that they can't have you”.

 

Jensen emerged from the bathroom, half of his face was covered in shaving cream as he was in the middle of shaving his face “baby, I am yours” he said as he pulled the razor away from his face “just a couple more weeks and you can maul me in the damn mall for all I care, just not while you're still a student of the school”.

 

The past few weeks had been filled with discussions like this, Jared knew that they couldn't but a little part of him just wished Jensen cared more about him than his job, that Jensen would just give the school the proverbial middle finger and just dance with him at the party.

 

The older man walked back into the bathroom to finish the shave and Jared listened as he heard the rasp of the razor and the sound of Jensen rinsing his face at the sink “then come to my party” Jared begged “it's just going to be my closest friends, they won't tell”.

 

He knew he was practically nagging and begging now but they had been together for almost two months and he wanted to tell people that he was dating, wanted to show off his awesome boyfriend, what he wanted was to introduce Jensen to his parents.

 

Jensen emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his jeans and Jared's breath hitched, bare footed and bare chested Jensen looked like a model from the playgirl magazine and Jared eyed him hungrily.

 

The teacher smirked and crawled up the bed spreading Jared's legs on the way so his chest was against Jared's back “I can't” he said as he placed soft kisses on the teens shoulders “you know I can't”.

 

Jared shivered when he felt Jensen's hot tongue dance across his back “it's not fair” he muttered “it’s not fair that all the other guys get to brag about their hot dates and their 'babe' girlfriends and I can't tell anyone that my boyfriend could kick all their asses”.

 

Jensen chuckled and sucked a bruise into the soft skin at the nape of Jared's neck “what happened to my sensible 'no showing that we're together' boyfriend” he joked as his hands slipped down Jared's smooth back.

 

“He gets picked on for not having a date to the dance so he's feeling a bit pissy” Jared retorted “this sucks, I'm just gonna have to drop out of school so you can take me to the dance as your date”.

 

“Don't be silly” Jensen scolded gently “you only have a few more weeks left of school, then finals and graduation... tough it out and I'll make it worth your while” and he started a path of wet kisses down the younger one's spine.

 

Jared sighed and arched his back into Jensen's touch “promise?” he asked as he turned his head to look at the older man who was wearing a devious smirk “promise” was the husky reply.

 

He dropped down to the height of Jared's waist and pulled the towel off to throw it on the floor “how about I give you a little preview, huh” and he sank his teeth down into Jared's ass cheek.

 

The teen let out a startled cry but that turned into a swift gasp when he felt a hot tongue soothe the burn of the sting “such a pretty, pretty ass you have” Jensen muttered.

 

Jared chuckled “all the well you fuck you with” he joked but that turned into a cry as he felt large hand part his cheeks and an inquisitive tongue trail down his crack to the entrance of his body “holy fuck” he swore when that hot tongue lapped at his hole.

 

Jensen growled and lapped and sucked at the tight pucker, reveling of the feeling of the teen squirming underneath him “such a tasty ass, too” he said before he curled his tongue into a point and used it to make Jared scream his name.

 

“Get the lube” Jensen instructed the teen and he waited patiently for Jared to push the tube into his hand “good boy” he praised and he uncapped the top.

 

A generous amount of the clear get was applied to his fingers and he coated the tight muscle with the gel “lie still for me baby” he whispered into the soft skin of Jared's thigh “gonna make you feel so good”.

 

A finger slipped past the tight ring and Jared let out a keening moan as he pushed his ass back to get Jensen's finger further inside “please” he begged softly.

 

It always amazed Jensen how responsive Jared was, how hot the teen got just from getting his tight hole touched or licked, amazed at how, when Jensen put his mind to in and really worked the teen, it took Jared nothing but Jensen's cock to have a screaming orgasm.

 

That was the most heady sensation in the world, granted he didn't always do it like that because he had a kink for seeing Jared's come spill across his hand while they fucked, but the fact that he could get to Jared like that, that he could fuck the younger man into oblivion.... that was the best feeling in the world.

 

“Turn around” Jensen ordered and he waited for Jared to turn before he pushed the teens legs apart as wide as they would go before settling in between then and pressing two fingers up that tight body “hmmm, fuck me” Jared muttered while he moved his hips with the stroke of Jensen's fingers.

 

Jensen chuckled and licked the crease of Jared's thigh “oh, I'm gonna fuck you baby” he promised “gonna fuck you till you come.... but not with my cock”.

 

Jared's eyes flew open and let out a needy whine “what?” he protested but threw his head back in ecstasy when Jensen pressed both fingers into his prostate “yes, yesss” the teen hissed as his hands found the back of Jensen's head.

 

“Gonna finger fuck you” Jensen growled “gonna finger fuck you and suck on those pretty balls of yours until you shoot across your stomach, then I'm gonna crawl up and lap it all off your stomach.... every.singel.drop”.

 

Jared keened and spread his legs wider in invitation “yess” he hissed “god, yes I want you to” and his fingers massaged the back of Jensen's neck while the older man pressed a third finger in sending the teen arching off the bed.

 

“Fuck, you know how much you turn me on baby?” Jensen growled as he watched the arch of Jared's back and the expanse of silky skin stretched out across his bed “you're so fucking gorgeous, all hot and bothered like this.... could do this for hours just to look at you” 

 

The feel of Jared's hot ass around his fingers nearly blew his mind and he searched out that little spot deep inside and watched Jared's eyes squeeze shut as the younger one bit his lip to keep from screaming.

 

Jensen reached a hand up to Jared's face and thumbed the worried lip “don't do that” he muttered “wanna hear you, baby, wanna hear every damn sound you make”.

 

Jared had to use every ounce of self-control not to just come within the first couple of seconds, the feel of Jensen's fingers in him, stroking and teasing and that wonderful mouth sucking on his balls nearly did him in.

 

“Please, Jensen, please” He begged as he pushed his ass down onto those talented digits “feels so good like my brains gonna leak through my cock” and Jensen chuckled “that's what I want, want you so turned on you can't think straight anymore”.

 

He curled his fingers in the tight heat of Jared's ass and sucked one of Jared's balls into the hot cavern of his mouth and sucked for all he's worth while the teen whined and thrashed above him.

 

Jared's cock was leaking and twitching on his stomach and he felt a burning heat surge through his body at Jensen's touch, he didn’t want to come yet, but he knew that it was just a matter of seconds before he would come all over his own stomach.

 

“Jen, Jen, Jen” It was like a chant and Jensen lifted his eyes to the younger man “Jen, god, I'm gonna.... oh gonna come soon” Jared warned as his fingers tightened in Jensen's hair.

 

Jensen used his arm to push Jared's legs up to his chest so he could see what he was doing, when he saw the teens balls draw close to his body and felt that delicious ass flutter around his finger he fastened his mouth on the patch of skin right behind Jared's balls and sucked.

 

“Jensen! oh god, Jen!” Jared cried out in pleasure as he came, felt those fingers mercilessly teasing his prostate and a hot tongue right behind his balls as he painted his stomach with his own release.

 

Jensen worked Jared through his orgasm and had to hold on not to come in his jeans from the sight of his boyfriend coming undone “Jesus Christ, baby” he muttered as he placed soft soothing kisses on Jared's trembling thighs “fuck, love you like this”.

 

Jensen slowly crept up Jared's body and started lapping up the come on the younger one's body “hmm, taste good” he growled as he lapped up the last of Jared's release and swallowed it down.

 

The teen’s breaths were coming in harsh pants as he came down from his orgasm, his body shaking and trembling in his teacher’s arms “so good” he whispered as he took the offered kiss from the older man.

 

“You looked ridiculously hot, baby” Jensen braised the younger boy “I nearly came in my pants” he confessed.

 

Jared's eyes snapped open “nearly?” he asked and Jensen nodded, a smirk crept up the teens face and he pushed Jensen off and onto his back “good.... wouldn't want that to go to waste in a pair of jeans”.

 

The older man groaned when Jared opened his pants and pushed the sides down to pull out the teachers leaking dick “gonna blow you like this” Jared said “while you're still in your jeans, gonna make you shoot down my throat and drink it up”.

 

Jensen growled and grasped Jared by the neck “'s not gonna take me long” he confessed “damn, but seeing you like that got me hot like you won't believe”.

 

Jared decided that talking was not a good idea at the moment and without hesitation he swallowed the teachers ample cock into his mouth “fuck” Jensen cried out as the wet heat closed around his dick and the younger boy started sucking in earnest.

 

Jensen's hand burrowed deep into Jared's dark curls, edging the boy on with moans and growls as the teen sucked him off “fuck, you were made for this” Jensen muttered “looks so good baby, that hot little mouth stretched around my cock... oh, Christ!” he cried out when Jared pulled back and sucked on the head.

 

Filth was pouring from Jensen's mouth as Jared kept sucking on his erection but the fingers in Jared's hair belied those words, he softly and gently held Jared's head in his hands, his fingers stroking Jared's scalp and running through soft locks in appreciation of the boy's actions.

 

The older man felt the heat start in his belly and spread out through his stomach “baby” he muttered as he pulled on Jared's hair in warning “baby, you're gonna make me come soon... fuck” and he tried to pull the younger man off since Jared had pulled off before when he sucked Jensen off.

 

This time though the boy let out a little whine and shook his head, covering Jensen's hands with his own and pressing down gently, indicating that he wasn't planning on coming up this time.

 

That was enough to trigger Jensen's climax and with a final curse and Jared's name on his lips he arched off the bed and came in Jared's waiting and greedy mouth.

 

Jensen's fingers spasmed as he felt that wet mouth work around his cock and swallow every drop of him down, massaging his balls through his climax.

 

When Jensen started to come down from his high he gently grabbed Jared by the shoulders and pulled him up to his face “thank you” he whispered and caught the boy's mouth in a hungry kiss growling as he tasted himself in the teen’s mouth.

 

“Was that good?” Jared asked as he cuddled up to Jensen “I wanted it to be good for you” and he buried his nose in Jensen's neck, smelling sweat and Jensen and the faint scent of the shaving cream.

 

Jensen barked out a laugh and rolled onto his side so he could look Jared in the eyes “good?” he asked “baby, that wasn't good, that was amazing, mind blowing.... fuck it was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious-ly insanely amazing”.

 

Jared blushed and hid his face against Jensen's chest to hide it “shut up” he muttered but Jensen would have none of it and tipped Jared's face up to look into those hazel eyes “now you listen to me” he said with a stern voice.

 

“I know you want to go out public” He said and kept Jared from turning his eyes away from his “and I know you hate it that we can't... but you have to know that this” and he motioned towards his soft cock and the bed “this is not the reason I want you here, ok”.

 

Jared crawled closer and twined his legs with Jensen while he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck “it's not?” he asked.

 

The older man chuckled “well” he said “it is amazing and I'd lie if I told you differently, but no, it's not the main reason” and he kissed the tip of Jared nose, wanting the teen to know that what they had was more than sex.

 

“I love you, Jared” he said “not a little, not kinda... I love you and the reason I want you here is because I enjoy your company immensely, because you make me smile and you make me feel good.... because my stomach gets all silly when I look at you” And he paused to kiss Jared on his soft lips “I want you here because you’re one of the most amazing people I know and the second you're out of that school, baby, believe me” and he smirked “the entire fucking town is going to know how I feel about you”.

 

Jared smiled blindingly and pressed his lips to Jensen's “really?” he asked against Jensen's plush mouth and the teacher smiled “the second you're not a student anymore, the second I stop being your teacher..... Baby all bets are off, so you better beware”.

 

It was quiet for a moment and then Jensen felt Jared's tongue touch his lips “yeah?” the younger boy asked in a hushed tone, “yeah” Jensen answered and he opened his mouth to let Jared do as he pleased.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: angst up the wazoo, people  


* * *

Ok, so I have been reading a story for the fifth time and though most of you probably already know this story, I just want to bring it under everyones attention.

if you haven;t read it, go do it now.... though make sure you have a free day because it's long and you won't want to put it down once you start it.

 

it's the homework verse 'But them my homework was never quite like this' and it can be found on this site

 

http://thenyxie.livejournal.com/481145.html

 

it has a very, very toppy Jensen and you guys KNOW I'm a top!Jared kind of girl, but this story is so breathtakingly good and hot.... go read....... AFTER you read this orcourse ;p

 

Chapter 11:

 

 

Jared softly closed the door behind him and snuck up the stairs as quiet as he could not to wake his parents or sister.

 

He padded down the hall to his own bedroom and shut the door with a soft snick before he threw his bag on the bed.

 

His ass was pleasantly sore after Jensen had just fucked him on the balcony as they watched the sun rise and the younger man had bite marks and bruises all over his body where the teacher had bitten and sucked to hard.

 

Jared swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his pants to the floor so he could go take a shower, he brushed his fingers across a red bite mark on his hipbone, shuddering at the memory of how the feel of Jensen’s teeth on his skin had nearly blinded him with lust.

 

He touched each bruise and mark with a loving affection, remembering how they got there, what Jensen did to them as they were planted and the warm heat in his belly knowing that Jensen’s shoulders were marked with the same bites, only they were Jared’s teeth marks.

 

His shorts joined the pile and he picked them up to throw them into the hamper “Jared, where have you…. Oh my lord!” the soft words and the gasp made Jared turn around, his eyes wide in shock as he saw his mother in the doorway.

 

“Mom!” He cried out as he remembered he was naked and held the pile of clothing in front his crotch.

 

He squirmed in place as his mother took in his body with gritted teeth “Jared Tristan Padalecki, we were worried sick about you” and she took a step back “get dressed and meet your father and me in the living room, now!”.

 

Jared shivered as he watched his mom close the door, it was no question as to why she had gasped since every part of his body had marks, his ass more than any and that had been the part his mother had seen when she had walked into the room.

 

There was a red bite mark on each cheek and numerous hickeys Jensen had left on his skin, the teacher had gotten a little enthusiastic after he had seen Jared smiling and flirting with a classmate, he told Jared he was gonna mark him so anyone who would see him naked would realize that he belonged to someone.

 

Jared hadn’t thought of the chance that his mother would see it, his mother rarely saw him without a shirt, only on hot summer days when he played basketball with Chad in the driveway and he had not intended for her to see.

 

A feel of unease crept up his body as he pulled a pair of clean sweats on, trying to ignore the fact that his hole was still loose and slick with lube after this morning’s sex extravaganza at Jensen’s place.

 

With a feeling of dread he made his way down the stairs and into the living room where his parents were drinking coffee and waiting for him.

 

“Sit down, Jared” His mother said as she gestured towards the couch across from them, his father was quiet, too quiet for Jared’s liking and he had a strange, sad expression on his face.

 

“Jared, where were you last night?” His father asked as he placed his mug on the table “and tell me the truth”.

 

Jared blinked “I was at Chad’s, we were playing Madden” He had called home last night while he was at Jensen’s place and told his mother he’d be staying with Chad, then he’d called Chad to tell him to cover for him should his mother call, since Chad was home by himself.

 

“No you weren’t, Jared” His mother said, her voice a little more shrill than normal “we called Chad’s house and his mother picked up, she told us Chad was in the living room watching TV and you weren’t with him”.

 

“Why did you lie, son?” Gerry asked as he gazed at the young man on the couch “have we ever given you the idea that you couldn’t trust us” his father’s voice was sad and a little disappointed.

 

Jared shook his head “oh god, no” he said “you’ve been great to me, and so supportive and understanding”.

 

Sherri leaned forward, her eyes just as sad as his father’s “then why did you feel the need to lie to us, baby?” she asked “are you in trouble or something, because you know we’d do anything to help you, Jared”.

 

He shook his head “no, momma” he replied “I’m not in trouble, I haven’t done anything I just…” but he knew there was no way he could tell them where he’d been, because no matter how understanding his parents were, they wouldn’t understand that.

 

“Just what, son?” Gerry asked as he eyed his son expectantly but Jared just ducked his head and stayed silent, hoping that his parents would just let it go.

 

“Jared” Now his father’s voice was angry and commanding “Jared, I demand you tell us where you were last night”.

 

Sherri nodded “Jared, there will be severe repercussions if you don’t…” but Jared’s soft voice interrupted “I was at…. I mean with” and he took a deep sigh “I was with my boyfriend” and he hated that the first time he got to say that out loud to anyone else that it had to be under these circumstances.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Sherri asked since it had been said so softly that they didn’t hear it.

 

Jared lifted his head and looked at his parents “I wasn’t with Chad last night, because….. I was spending the night with my boyfriend”.

 

A shocked silence fall over the room and Jared closed his eyes and waited for the outburst “oh thank god” his head shot up at his mothers relieved cry “what?” he said confused.

 

Sherri stood up and walked over to Jared “baby” she said as she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder “we were so worried that you got hurt or fell in with the wrong crowd” and she kissed his cheek.

 

“A boyfriend” and her smile grew bigger “baby, you know we’re ok with your preference” she said “you should have told us that you met someone” and she kissed his cheek again.

 

“So” She said and pulled back “now you have to tell your momma all about this boy, does he go to your school, is he handsome, where does he live and naturally you have to invite him over to dinner”.

 

“Not to mention, were his parents okay with you spending the night and why didn’t they give us a call as to where you were, not very responsible” His father said.

 

Sherri tutted “Now Gerry” she said “this is Jared’s first real boyfriend, it was natural that he wanted to keep it a secret for a while” and she smirked at Jared “make it all very exciting, doesn’t it”.

 

She chuckled and pinched his cheek “now, tell me all about this boy” she said and leaned back into the sofa as she waited for Jared to start.

 

The problem was that Jared couldn´t tell them anything, not even Jensen´s name because there were several school functions where they could just bump into him.

 

“I…. I can´t” Jared muttered and looked away.

 

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Gerry asked, his voice growing agitated “that is nonsense, son, now you tell your mother and me because we’ve been up half the night worrying and we deserve to know”.

 

“I just can’t, ok dad” Jared sighed “can you just trust me and wait until I’m ready for you to meet him”.

 

“No, absolutely not” Gerry said “you’ve spent the night with this boy and if you want a repeat then you better tell us what we want to know, we deserve to know where you go when you don’t sleep in your own bed”.

 

Jared looked up at his father with pleading eyes “please, Dad” he begged “you have to understand, I just can’t tell you”.

 

“This is unacceptable” Gerry said “we will be scheduling a meeting with your dean and teachers to discuss your problems, because if this was a normal boy then you should have no trouble telling us who he is… until further notice, you are grounded young man”.

 

“What?” Jared cried out “for how long?” he asked and his father sighed “until you tell us the name of that boy you are seeing and introduce us to him” and Jared gasped “that is not fair” he called out.

 

He jumped off the couch and ran up to his room to bury his tear streaked face in the pillows, he couldn’t tell them about Jensen and because he couldn’t he wasn’t allowed to see him anymore, grounded meant he couldn’t stay late at school or go see Jensen under the pretence he was going to Chad.

 

The rest of Sunday he spent in bed and ignoring his parents and sister, grunting when his mother came into his bedroom with dinner “baby…. Just tell us” she begged but he yelled at her and told her she was being unfair and she left him alone.

 

The next morning Jared had to endure the shame of being brought to school by his parents, and as if that was not bad enough they followed him inside and pushed him in the direction of the dean’s office.

 

His father knocked on the door and Jared kept his eyes on the floor as they walked into the room “Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki, welcome, have a seat” the dean said “I took the liberty of inviting one of Jared’s teachers, this is Jensen Ackles, he teaches poetry”.

 

Jared’s head shot up and he had to fight to keep in a groan when he saw Jensen shake hands with his parents, looking as gorgeous as he always did and with a warm and friendly smile on his face.

 

“You said you were concerned with Jared?” The dean asked “his school work is exemplary and he always stays out of trouble here, so I don’t think I understand what the problem is”.

 

Gerry shook his head “he’s been staying out late and even disappeared for a night and he won’t tell us where he’s been, I guess we were just wondering if anything at school could shed some light on the situation”.

 

Jared watched as Jensen’s eyes widened momentarily but then the cool exterior of teacher was back and a distant smile on that beautiful face “Jared is a great student, Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki” he said “he does his homework on time and does very well on tests…. He’s also in some of my colleague-friends classes and they say the same thing, hardworking, levelheaded guy”.

 

Sherri smiled “thank you Mr. Ackles” she said “It’s nice to hear such wonderful words about our son” and he smile faltered “could I ask you a very strange question, and you should not be shy to answer it”.

 

Jensen hesitated and then nodded “you can ask me anything, Mr. Padalecki” he said and smiled at her.

 

She paused for a moment to search for the right words “well since you know Jared in a way that we don’t” Jared’s eyes widened with shock before his mother continued “I was wondering if you have seen a certain….. Connection between Jared and another boy at school?”

 

Jensen’s eyes crinkled in confusion “connection, ma’am?” he asked, not having a clue as to what she was talking about.

 

“Yes, you see, Jared has a boyfriend but he won’t tell us who it is” She sniffled a bit “he was gone Saturday night and we had no idea where he was, I was so worried for my baby”.

 

Jensen lowered his eyes in shame, knowing Jared had spent the night with him “I’m very sorry ma’am” he said “but I’m afraid kids don’t tell teachers those kind of things so I can’t help you there” he stood up from his chair “I have a class, if you will excuse me”.

 

The dean nodded and Jensen said goodbye to Jared’s parents, not once looking at the younger man and it gave Jared a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach..

 

He watched his boyfriend walk through the door and spends the next hour listening to his parents talk to the dean.

 

Jared sighs with relief as he waves his parents goodbye, the dean had to promise he would keep an eye on Jared while he was on school property and Jared thought it sucked.

 

He had poetry next and he couldn’t wait to see Jensen, his blood was thrumming with need for the older man and he couldn’t contain a small sigh when he laid eyes on Jensen sitting behind his desk.

 

The entire class Jensen doesn’t look at him and with every second that passes Jared gets more freaked out, by the end of the class Jared’s nearly ready to jump out of his skin or jump Jensen, either way he’s good.

 

The bell rings and indicates lunch break, Jared waits until all the students are gone before he softly locks the door and turned towards Jensen “Jen…” his voice is choked and wavering but the older man keeps his eyes on his desk.

 

“Why won’t you look at me, please look at me” Jared begs as he walked over to the desk and stops in front of Jensen “Jen, please”.

 

Jensen looks up finally as he hears the pleas and Jared nearly chokes at the sad expression on Jensen’s face “don’t look at me like that” he said.

 

Jensen grunted “look at you, don’t look at you, what do you really want Jared?” the teacher asked as he stood up from his desk, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You” And Jared’s tone was soft and his voice was breaking “I just want you Jen… I didn’t mean to tell them I was seeing someone but they demanded to know where I’d been, and now they grounded me until I tell them about you”.

 

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck “grounded you” Jensen repeated and swore loudly “it’s ok” Jared said “we only have a couple more weeks until graduation, right, we can stick it out and then we can be together”.

 

Jensen snorted “and then what, Jared” he said “your parents are just gonna be thrilled to know their son has been fucking his teacher, right?” voice agitated and angry.

 

The teacher shook his head “What, we get together after graduation and all of a sudden they’ll be okay with you dating a teacher, now they’re gonna *know* we started all this before you graduated…. They don’t just have to speculate anymore, because you practically told them!”.

 

The younger man crumpled against the desk “I’m sorry” he whispered “I’m so sorry” and he looked up when he felt strong hands cup his face “no” Jensen said “I’m sorry”.

 

Jared frowned “sorry for what?” he asked and Jensen shook his head “I should have known better” he said “I should have never let you get to me the way you did, I should have ignored you and just have been your teacher, nothing more”.

 

The young man choked out a sob “no” and his eyes started to water “you don’t mean that, tell me you don’t mean that” but Jensen shook his head, eyes sad “I’ve never meant anything more in my life, Jared, I took your innocence away, your last year of high school”.

 

Jared cleared his throat “no you didn’t” he said “what you gave me was freedom and love, what you gave me was the best months of my life, Jensen”.

 

The teacher cupped the side of his face again and pressed the softest kiss on Jared’s forehead “it’s okay, kiddo” he murmured “we both knew it was coming to this”.

 

“No.. No” Jared protested “knew it was coming to what, I didn’t know anything…. Please, Jen, don’t do anything”.

 

Jensen caressed the side of Jared’s face “I should have done nothing from the beginning Jared and we will only get further into trouble”.

 

After ten minutes Jared left and went through the rest of his day like normal, joking and hanging with his friends, none of them noticing the fakeness to his smile.

 

He sighed with relief when the day was over and he hurried back home “I’m back” his voice sullen and he ran up to his room not even bothering to get a snack from the kitchen.

 

He heard a knock on the door and then it opened “so now you knock” he noted bitterly and turned on his bed, both his mother and father were standing in the doorway and they looked down at him “Jared this is for your own good” Gerry said.

 

Sherri nodded and smiled softly “you should know you can trust us, and when you realize that you can end the grounding and introduce us to that boy of yours” and she chuckled.

 

Jared had been like a time bomb and he’d just been set off “I fucking well can’t!” he screamed at his parents.

 

The two adults staggered back “young man” his mother uttered “don’t you dare speak to us like that or…” but Jared cut her off “or you’ll what” he sneered.

 

“You’ll make my life miserable…. Well guess what, you already have!” He screamed as tears tracked down his face for the second time that day.

 

“Oh, honey” His mother said as she sat down next to him and hugged him close “I know being grounded seems like the end of the world for a teen, but you’ll get over it, you’ll see your boyfriend again”.

 

He snorted and pulled away from her “no I won’t!” he exclaimed “because he broke up with me” and sudden sobs wrecked his body as he sank down onto the bed “he broke up with me because of you… because if you hadn’t gone to…. If you hadn’t grounded me…”.

 

Sherri’s jaw dropped “oh honey” she cooed and wrapped him back up in his arms “I’m sure he’ll come around, it can’t be that bad”.

 

“It is” He sniffled “I told him about the grounding and the reason and… and he…he…” but Jared couldn’t get the words out, didn’t want to say out loud the words Jensen had said to him.

 

“Well, then maybe you’re better off” Gerry said “if this boy broke up with you because he doesn’t want to meet us then he is not good for you”.

 

Jared was now sobbing like crazy “Yes he was” he choked out “he was so good to me, so kind and gentle and so, so smart momma, he’s so smart” and he wiped at his eyes “and I loved him… god, I love him so fucking much and he doesn’t….”.

 

*flashback*

 

“I should have done nothing from the beginning Jared and we will only get further into trouble” Jensen smiled softly and took his hands from Jared’s face “so this is where we say goodbye, this is where we go back to being student and teacher, where you go back to the life you’re supposed to have”.

 

“No” Jared choked out and tears started falling down his cheeks “no, please don’t do this” he begged and grabbed Jensen’s collar “I love you” he whispered “Jensen, I love you, don’t do this”.

 

The smile on the teachers face was soft and sweet but most of all sad “this ends here, baby” he said “and there will be no discussing this, I’ve made up my mind” he walked over to Jared and cupped his face again “family is more important than anything, if I’d realized that, then maybe I would have made peace with mine before they passed”.

 

The silence hung heavy in the air and Jensen brought his face close to Jared “family is more important, Jared and I won’t let you risk that”.

 

“But I love you” Jared whimpered and clung to Jensen “I know” the teacher replied and Jared waited for the ‘I love you too’ that didn’t come “you love me too, right?” he asked, hating how pathetic he sounded.

 

Jensen didn’t reply, he just pulled Jared in for a soft kiss on the lips, tasting the boys tears before he pushed the teen back and guided him to the door “get out of my classroom Jared” he said “the only time I want you in here and near me, is for classes”.

 

Jared felt his heart break and his world crush at those words, it had all been a lie, Jensen didn’t love him he was just a game.

 

He ran to the bathroom and spent the next hour crying his eyes out before he went in search of his friends.

 

Jared passed Jensen’s classroom and saw the closed door, a tight feeling in his chest.

 

What he didn’t see was the man inside, the man who was sitting on the ground his knees pulled up to his chest and tears streaming from vivid green eyes, a hand running through light hair and the broken heart in his chest.

 

*end flashback*


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: the Lovely Angel2205 inspired me to write this, she told me 'give me angst' well hon.... here ya go ;p  


* * *

Chapter 12: 

 

 

The next couple of weeks Jared did his best to focus on his school and his college applications, he spent every hour working on his homework and hanging with Chad, anything to keep his mind off of Jensen.

 

Poetry 101 had become living hell for him, he had switched from the front of the class all the way to the back so he could be as far away from Jensen as possible, he had thought about dropping it but he needed the credits.

 

Seeing Jensen every day still sent a sharp stab of pain through his body as he watched the older man joke around with his friends or if he leaned across a desk close to one of the other students to explain the meaning of a poem.

 

Jared even noticed the way Jensen's friends looked at him, a strange mixture of sadness and pity and he remembered Jensen arguing with Mike in the hallways after which Jensen had ducked his head and shook it, leaving Mike with a scowl on his face in the halls.

 

It killed him that he couldn't just go to Jensen's house and ask him what happened, that he couldn't wrap his arms around the teacher anymore and listen to that rough voice telling him how good he was and how sexy.

 

“Hey Jared” Jared looked up and into blue eyes “Hey, Mark” he said with a smile “wanna join me” and he motioned for the chair next to him.

 

The boy smiled and sat down “thanks” and he pulled a lunchbox from his backpack “saw you sitting here by yourself and I figured I'd come and say hi” and he pulled a bottle of coke from his pack.

 

Jared smiled and turned to the blonde “cool” he said “so how's it going?” he asked as he nodded to the boys arm that was still in a sling.

 

Mark grimaced “the system sucks” he said “there was no witness and it was their word against mine... you know Hank's dad is loaded so apparently I provoked them, they got 200 hours of community service”.

 

Jared's jaw dropped “you're shitting me” he said outraged “those fuckers beat you up because you like guys and the judge lets them get away with a little community service... this sucks”.

 

Mark nodded and took a bite from his sandwich “but he can't come within ten feet of me” and he snorted “I couldn't get more because he goes to the same school and stuff”.

 

They spent the rest of their lunch talking and joking around and Jared found out that Mark was actually a really nice guy.

 

Jared had to hurry to class since he had spent a little too long hanging with Mark and he flopped down into a seat next to Sandy “So” she said and turned to him “I saw you spent the entire lunch talking to Mark .... Who’s cute.....? And gay and you seemed to have a nice time”.

 

“What?” Chad lifted his head and looked at them “you hang with Mark” and he smiled “good for you” and he slapped Jared on the shoulder “'s about time you stop thinking about...” but he cut himself off.

 

Jared grimaced “yeah, thanks Chad” he said “I haven't thought about him for half an hour, but thanks for reminding me of him” and he turned to face the front of the class.

 

“You should ask him to the dance” Sandy piped up and she bounced excitedly in her seat “yeah, you should totally ask him to the dance, that way you can show man-I'm-not-allowed-to-know-the-name-of that there are plenty of fish in the sea.

 

Chad laughed “yeah, man” he agreed “that would show his ass and that way you'd have a cute date to the dance, even if you don't want to take it further”.

 

Jared thought about it for a moment and nodded his head “you know what” he told his friends “you guys are totally right, I deserve to have an awesome dance and I'm not gonna let J.... he-who-we-shall-not-name fuck that up”.

 

The rest of the day he was surprisingly cheery and he went home with a feeling of satisfaction, the relationship between him and his parents was still a bit strained but he wasn't grounded anymore because his parents felt bad when he told them his boyfriend had dumped him and now there was no reason to keep him in.

 

His mother was in the kitchen and he sat down for some cookies and a glass of milk “I'm gonna ask a boy at school to the prom” he told her and she perked up and sat down next to him with a huge smile, happy to have her son talking to her again.

 

“So did your boyfriend take you back then?” she asked and she blushed in shame when he shook his head sadly “I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to make you feel bad”.

 

Jared shook his head “It's ok, mom” he said “I'm not over him but I'm starting to deal and I thought it would be nice to have a date to the dance” he took a bite from a cookie and a sip of milk before he continued “His name's Mark and he's gay too” he said “He's two years younger than me but he's really nice”.

 

Sherri smiled and kissed his forehead “I'm so happy for you honey” she said “you deserve to have a good time, now I do wanna make various pictures of you and your date on the night of the dance”.

 

Jared groaned and got up “Mom!” he exclaimed but he knew there was no changing her mind “fine, I have homework” he kissed her cheek and grabbed his pack “see you at diner”.

 

Dinner was surprisingly good, the conversations were normal and easy and Jared went to bed with a good feeling but that didn't stop him from jerking off while thinking about plush lips and green eyes.

 

The next day went the same as the previous one, he went to school, hooked up with Chad and Sandy and spent his lunch in the company of Mark as they chatted and laughed.

 

There was one difference this time though and that was that Jared asked Mark to the dance “so what do you say?” he asked the blonde boy.

 

Mark eyes him for a moment then full lips turn into a bright smile and rosy cheeks go redder “yeah” he said softly “Yeah, Jared I'd love to go to the dance with you”.

 

Jared smiled widely “great” he exclaimed “oh, but my mom's gonna be all 'can I take another picture' just so you're warned in advance” he said and Mark chuckled “that's ok” he said “my mom will probably ask for double prints” and they chuckled.

 

When lunch was over he went to the booth that sold tickets and bought two, a smile on his face.

 

The halls of the school were deserted after classes, Jared had been studying in the library and he's standing at his locker to take out some of his books he needs to do his homework.

 

All of a sudden he is shoved into the lockers and he lets out an 'oompf' “What the hell” he exclaims as he turn around “Hank” he deadpans “don't you have someone to pummel or something?”

 

The other boy smirked and nodded “yeah” he said “and I just fund him” and he pulls back his fist to punch Jared in the face.

 

The tall boy reels back from the force of the blow “are you serious?” Jared asked incredulous “you're still paying for what you did to Mark”.

 

Hank chuckled “Well I saw you two little fags getting all lovey dovey in the cafeteria” he said “and I felt I should need to give you a little lesson so you would know how to behave in public” and he shoved Jared back up against the lockers.

 

Jared felt a trickle down his chin and a sting in his lip. When he flicked his tongue out he tasted the metallic tang of blood and he cursed “fuck you, asshole” Jared spat back “I know how to fucking behave in public, it's not my fault you're a discriminating bastard”.

 

A second blow his Jared in the stomach and he doubled over and Jared's eyes widened when he saw Hank's fist coming at him again.

 

Suddenly long fingers closed around Hank's fist and the boy was shoved into the lockers next to Jared with an impressive crash “what the HELL are you doing” and Jared looked up to see Jensen standing close to Hank, green eyes shooting fire and that gorgeous mouth a thin line in the handsome man's face.

 

“Mr. Ackles” Hank's voice was shaky and scared “I was uhm.... I just...” but Jensen glared at him “shut up, I could damn well SEE what you were doing, don't you think you're already in enough trouble”.

 

The boy shivered and Jensen grabbed him by the arm “this time you aren't getting away with it so easily, we're going to the dean”.

 

“You're coming too, Mr. Padalecki” Jensen said as they past him, and though Jensen didn't look at him he knew the older man's eyes were still shooting fire.

 

Jensen knocked on the door of the dean’s office and stepped inside “Jensen” the older man looked up as they walked into the door “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“I found Mr. Berkley here beating the crap, pardon my French' out of Mr. Padalecki and in the light of what happened to young Mr. Ferrus a few weeks ago I felt that I should bring this under your attention” Jensen said.

 

The dean frowned at Hank and nodded at Jensen “you are very right, Jensen” he said “take a seat Mr. Berkley”.

 

“If you'll excuse Mr. Padalecki and me but I think I'm going to take him to a first aid kit and get him cleaned up” Jensen said as he turned around and opened the door again “I'll come by after and see if you need me for anything else”.

 

Jensen walked out of the office and Jared followed him “you don't have to...” but Jensen shut him up with a hand gesture “shut up” Jensen snapped “shut up and come with me”.

 

Jared followed the teacher to the nurse's station even though the nurse had gone home a while ago and watched as Jensen grabbed a kit from the counter “get on there” he ordered and nodded to the inspection bed.

 

The young man did as he was told and hoisted himself up to sit on the plastic cover, Jensen turned around and for the first time he looked up and really looked at Jared “Jesus” he hissed as he stepped in between the teens legs.

 

Jensen's hand came up and softly brushed the hair from Jared's forehead out of the way, revealing a small cut in his hairline, he reached out for a cotton ball and the antiseptic “does it hurt?” he asked.

 

Jared tried to concentrate with Jensen so close but he should have known it was no good “not so bad” he replied hoarsely “stings a bit, my stomach hurts worse”.

 

With soft hands and slow movements Jensen cleaned the cut on Jared's forehead “sorry” he murmured when Jared hissed in pain “stay still”.

 

Jared's breath was coming a little faster as he watched Jensen clean his cut “gonna do this a bit too” Jensen said and brought a fresh piece of cotton to Jared's mouth.

 

Jensen watched Jared's lips move as he brushed the cut with the cotton “Christ, Jared” he muttered “what the hell did you say to him?”

 

“Nothing!” Jared exclaimed “He saw me in the cafeteria With Mark and he didn't like it, I guess” and his breath stopped at the look in Jensen's eyes, dull and sad at Jared’s confession “Mark, huh?” he asked, trying to sound aloof “he's a good kid”.

 

Jared nodded “yeah, he's great..... I'm taking him to the dance, as my date” he didn't really know why he said that except for maybe wanting to hurt Jensen the way the older man had hurt him “that's...” Jensen's voice was rough “that's nice”.

 

“Lift up your shirt” Jensen instructed “I wanna see the damage on your stomach” and he took a step back so Jared could take off his shirt.

 

Jared hesitated a moment but pulled the fabric over his head and placed it on the bench next to him “fuck” Jensen cursed as he eyed the quickly coloring bruise on Jared's ribs “I'm gonna fucking kill that kid”.

 

Strong, soft hands ran across Jared's ribs and he held his breath while Jensen checked if anything was broken “everything looks good. Do they hurt?” he asked and lifted his eyes to Jared.

 

The younger man shook his head “I mean, it's sore and feels like a huge bruise, but not anything out of the ordinary.... just a bruise” and he lowered his head to take in Jensen's features, the man was still extremely beautiful and the warmth in his stomach told him that he wasn't over Jensen, not in the least.

 

Jensen's hands rested on Jared's stomach when he looked up and looked straight into hazel eyes, he stepped closer and buried his face in the crook of Jared's neck, breathing in the heady scent of the teen “fuck, you little shit” he bit out with a pained voice “scared the fuck out of me seeing you like that”.

 

Jared rested his hands on Jensen's shoulders and unconsciously leaned in to the older man “what 

 

Jensen shook his head, not backing away from Jared and he nuzzled the side of Jared's long and elegant throat “you wreck me, you know that” he breathed into the soft, tanned skin of the young man.

 

The teachers hands came around Jared's waist and rested in the small of his back “what you do to me, it's not normal” Jensen breathed “and I thought I could stay away... but these past weeks have been hell, not touching you, not seeing you, not being able to make you laugh, moan” and he nipped at Jared's lobe.

 

“What the hell, Jen” Jared muttered, though he didn't have the heart, or will to push Jensen away “You broke up with me, told me you wouldn't risk my relationship with my parents.... I thought you didn't love me” his voice breaking on the last few words.

 

Jensen pulled back and shook his head “no, baby” he whispered and rested his forehead against Jared's “I never stopped loving you for even one second.... I was just a stupid asshole”.

 

Jared chuckled softly and breathed in Jensen's scent “and now?” he asked as he lifted his hands to either side of Jensen's neck, stroking the sensitive patch of flesh under Jensen's ears with his thumbs.

 

“Call me a selfish bastard” Jensen muttered as he brushed Jared's lips with his “but I love you and I want you, take me back.... I don't care about the rest”.

 

The younger man smiled and used his grip on Jensen's head to tilt the teachers face up and crashed their lips together, a soft moan escaping Jared when Jensen forced his tongue into the teens mouth and his arms came up to wrap fully around Jensen's neck, his legs around the teachers waist.

 

Jensen sighed with relief when he felt Jared wrap himself around him and he buried his hands in the soft curls of Jared's hair, then he ran his hands down the teens back to grasp that firm ass in his hands and pull Jared flush against him.

 

Jared mewled and licked his way into Jensen's mouth while he was wrapped around the older man like a vine, tongues dancing and hips rocking together while they kissed with a desperation they'd never had before.

 

“Love you, love you” Jared breathed when Jensen fastened his mouth on Jared's pulse point “nearly fucking killed me when you dumped me” he growled while he fisted his hands in Jensen's hair and forced the teacher to look at him “don't you ever fucking do that again”.

 

Jensen shook his head and licked at the seam of Jared's lips “never again” he agreed “fuck, Jared.... let's get the fuck out of here” but Jared smirked and pulled Jensen back in “actually” he said “I think it's kinda hot” and he plunged his tongue back into Jensen's mouth.

 

The older man chuckled and slipped his hands down the back of Jared's pants and pulled their hard cocks flush together “fuck, baby” he growled and took over the kiss, pushing Jared further onto the bench and kissing him like it was the last thing he was ever going to do.

 

“O my fucking God!” Jensen pulled back with a start because he knew for sure that he hadn't just said that and since he'd had his tongue shoved down Jared's throat it was highly unlikely that the teen had uttered the words.

 

Jared and Jensen turned their heads towards the door, eyes wide with shock and fear as they looked at the person in the doorway “Oh.My.God” the words were loud in the silence, filled with shock and disbelief.

 

Jared felt his heart go into overdrive as he looked at the door that they hadn't locked and looked into shocked eyes “Mark” he breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: the new chappie people. also I have a new one-shot out which may or may not result in a sequel but that depends on the reaction that one-shot gets.  
it's called 'Cop and Plea' check it out. also, enjoy :D  


* * *

Chapter 13: 

 

 

Jensen and Jared were both frozen, Jared's hands buried in Jensen's hair and Jensen's hands buried down the back Jared's pants, both of them panting and sporting wood.

 

Mark just stood there with wide eyes that started narrowing into slits “get away from him” and Jensen didn't know how to react when the 5 foot 9, skinny guy walked up to him with anger in his eyes.

 

“You think you can take advantage of students” Mark sneered and he pushed Jensen away from Jared “who, buddy” Jensen tried to calm the boy down.

 

“Don't you 'buddy' me you pervert” Mark bit at him and then turned to Jared “are you ok?” he asked worried.

 

Jared was flabbergasted and he didn't know what to say “what the hell did you do to him?” Mark snapped at Jensen “I'm gonna report you to the dean” and the boy turned around.

 

Jared jumped off the bed “no!” he called out and grabbed Mark by the arm “you can't” and Mark gazed at Jared “why not, he was taking advantage of you” the boy said.

 

There was a moment of silence and Jensen didn't know what to do “because I don't want you to” Jared replied “please, just... pretend you didn't see anything ok” Jared pleaded as he pulled his shirt over his head”.

 

“You don't have to be afraid of him, Jared” Mark said “he can't hurt you anymore” and he grabbed Jared by the shoulder.

 

Jared hissed and Jensen reacted without thinking and stepped forward “keep your hands off of him” he growled and softly cupped Jared's pained face “you okay?” he asked and sighed in relief when the teen nodded.

 

Jensen skidded his fingers across Jared's stomach and turned to the other teen “he's hurt, go easy” he growled and took a step back again, pushing the urge to shove the lanky kid out of the room and ravish Jared further into the back of his head.

 

Mark still had a defiant look on his face but now there was confusion and uncertainty laced through it as he saw the look Jensen gave Jared and the way the other teen subconsciously leaned closer to the teacher’s body.

 

“He's not.... Jensen'd never hurt me” Jared said and smiled back at the older man and then took a small step towards Mark “look” Jared blushed in shame “I.., me and him we....” he blushed deeper”.

 

Slowly Marks eyes started to widen and his jaw dropped “you guys are.....” and he paused for a moment as his eyes went from Jensen to Jared “you're fucking a teacher” he exclaimed and he narrowed his eyes “then why the hell did you ask me to the dance”.

 

Jared lowered his head “we... weren't together anymore at that point in time and I'm sorry” he said “I didn't mean to hurt you, I like you it's just...” and as he trailed off his eyes found Jensen who was leaning against the wall.

 

Though Mark was kind of pissed and disappointed there was no way he could just dismiss the way Jared looked at the teacher, or how the teacher looked at Jared for that matter “he's not forcing you?” he asked just to be clear.

 

Jared shook his head “no” he said “I was actually the one who wouldn't take no for an answer” and he smirked at Jensen “but I'm too hot to resist” and he winked at the teacher.

 

Though the situation wasn't all that funny Jensen couldn't help but snort a laugh at those words “damn cocky bastard” he muttered, but the gaze in his eyes was loving and fond as he watched the younger man.

 

Mark nodded his head to Jared “no hard feelings” he said “just a little piece of advice” and he winked at the two men “lock..... Learn 'em, use 'em, love 'em” and he opened the door behind him “later, Jared” and he closed the door behind him.

 

“Fuck, that was close” Jared sighed and turned back to Jensen, taking in the lazy sprawl of his teacher against the wall “shit” he muttered and walked over to the older man to plaster his own body against that of Jensen.

 

Jensen smirked and his hands slid down Jared's back down to his pants to slip inside and clutch at the firm globes of Jared's ass “come home with me” and Jared nodded, even though it was more an order, a statement than a request.

 

They cleaned the room and placed the kit back where it belonged before they hurriedly made their way out to Jensen's car “what if someone sees me getting in your car?” Jared asked and Jensen grinned “I'm just driving an injured student home, baby”.

 

Jared chuckled and slid into the passenger seat and placed his hand on the bulge in Jensen's slacks “why Mr. Ackles” he teased “what a large cock you have” and Jensen chuckled while he pulled the car out of the lot and kept his eyes on the road “baby, give me a few minutes and I'll show you what it's for”.

 

The car turned the corner and Jared leaned closer to Jensen so the older man felt the teen’s breath across his face “hmmm” Jared murmured and licked a stripe up Jensen's neck “I know exactly what it's for”.

 

Jensen cursed and sped up to make it home in record time, the teacher jumped out of the car and before Jared could compose himself the older man yanked open the passengers door and pulled Jared out “keep up, kid”.

 

They laughed and stumbled into the building and Jensen drug Jared up to his place, Jensen fumbled with the keys as Jared slipped his arms around him from behind and palmed his cock through his pants “fuck” Jensen hissed and turned to shove his tongue into Jared's mouth “you're gonna be the death of me”.

 

“Hmmm” Jared mumbled into Jensen's kiss “the autopsy report will state 'brain's sucked from body.... via cock' it'll be on the six o'clock news” and he pushed Jensen into the apartment.

 

Jensen pulled Jared's shirt over his head and pushed the boy in the direction of the bedroom “you're a filthy boy” he teased “let's wash you up” and pushed Jared into the adjoining bathroom before pulling his own shirt over his head.

 

Jared didn't let a second go to waste and he pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs and kicked them across the floor before he got into the shower stall to turn on the water “get the fuck in here” Jared growled as he watched Jensen toe off his shoes and socks.

 

Jensen looked up and saw the boy's body through the glass, water sluicing down lean muscles and soft skin “fucking Christ” he grunted and stepped into the shower, his slacks still on and he pressed Jared face first into the wall.

 

The teen grunted but recovered quickly to grind his ass back into Jensen's crotch “Jen” Jared pleaded and felt the older man nod against his shoulder where his tongue was currently licking every inch it could reach “get out of those fucking pants”.

 

Jensen smirked against the silky smooth skin of Jared's shoulder and reached around to place his hands on Jared's chest and pressed his clothed groin into Jared's ass “patience” he said and slid his hands down, fingers tracing muscles and birth marks before they reached their destination.

 

The boy tilted his head back and let out a moan when he felt strong fingers close around his cock “Jen” he begged as he thrust his hips into Jensen's talented hand “please, please” and he wiggled his but against Jensen's clothed erection.

 

The older man growled and pressed Jared flush against the wall “don’t. move” he ordered and took a step back, watching with satisfaction as Jared did as he was told, the boys flushed cheek pressed against the wet tiles, thighs quivering.

 

Jensen opened his pants and shoved the wet material down his legs and threw his pants and boxers out of the shower before he pressed his naked body flush against Jared, his cock riding the crease of Jared's ass.

 

He palmed both cheeks in his hands and pushed them apart, feeling his cock slide deeper into the crease and hear Jared gasp when the head brushed past the tight ring of muscle “been too long” Jared hissed and he tilted his ass back to expose himself further to Jensen.

 

“Wait here” Jensen growled “I'm gonna grab supplies” but Jared halted him and pressed a bottle of conditioner into his hands “use this” he said.

 

Jensen frowned “I need con...” but he stopped as Jared's hand wrapped around his cock “no” he stated “I want just you in me.... I trust you”.

 

There was a moment of silence before Jared felt Jensen sink to the floor of the shower and part his cheeks, outing an indignant squeal when he felt a tongue brush across his hole and he braced his hands against the tiles.

 

Jensen groaned as he licked and sucked at the tight hole, loosening Jared further, coaxing the tight ring to relax and let him in “god” Jared panted “love, love when you do that”.

 

The older man chuckled against his skin and then forcefully spun Jared around “relax” Jensen breathed at the disappointed sigh that came from above and he uncapped the bottle to pour some on his hand, the water beating down on his back.

 

Jensen grasped Jared's erection in his hand and sucked the boy into his mouth, firm suction and gentle laps as he slipped his fingers between the teen’s cheeks to press a finger into the tight entrance of Jared's body.

 

He fingered the tight hole until he felt it loose enough for two fingers and added a second “oh, my... right there” Jared begged as he felt two fingers press into his prostate and Jensen eagerly lapped up the drops of pre-come seeping from Jared's dick “taste so fucking good, baby” and he sucked the head back into his mouth.

 

Jared's hips jerked and he thrust deeper into the velvet heat of Jensen's mouth “Jen, Jen, Jen” he chanted as his fingers raked though Jensen's wet hair and let out a needy sound when he saw green eyes gazing up at him as a pink tongue lapped at his balls.

 

A third finger was pushed in and Jared nearly came off the wall “more” he growled as he cupped the back of Jensen's neck to pull the older man up “I want more”.

 

Jensen smirked smugly and manhandled Jared to the other side of the shower so the water his Jared and Jensen watched it sluice down his body down to the crease of his ass “easy, baby” Jensen murmured.

 

He poured some of the conditioner on his hand and slicked up his cock, hoping the water wouldn't wash it away before he could get inside that hot little ass “wider” he said as he gently kicked Jared's legs wider apart “hands on the wall”.

 

Jared did as he was told and he mewled when he felt the tip of Jensen's cock push into his body and he pushed his ass back making Jensen chuckle “hold one, babe” he said “I'm almost there, take it easy”.

 

There was a moment of silence and then a sharp cry when Jensen's cock brushed past Jared's prostate, Jared pressed up tight against the wall and Jensen's body was pressed flush up against him, balls resting against Jared's thighs.

 

“Love you” Jared muttered as he turned his head to beg for a kiss “so goddamn much” and he moaned when Jensen obliged and slipped his tongue into his mouth, licking and sucking until Jared wasn't sure he could keep standing as his legs were trembling.

 

Jensen started thrusting in and out of Jared slowly, letting the younger man get used to his size, waiting for that small little keening sound Jared made that indicated that Jared was getting to the point where soft and slow wasn't cutting it anymore.

 

The pace sped up and Jensen shuffled back, pulling Jared's hips with him so Jared was bending forward, making the angle perfect and he felt the young boy shudder and tremble when he mercilessly slammed into that spot deep inside him.

 

Jensen reached in front of Jared and wrapped a hand around the youths cock “gonna come for me, baby?” Jensen teased as he slowed his thrusts down but made them more forceful, shaking Jared's body with each thrust.

 

The teen couldn't speak anymore so all he could utter was little moans and grunts as Jensen slammed into his body “want it” Jensen growled and he felt the tight hole flutter around his cock “so close, aren't you baby?” and he licked a line up Jared's spine, tasting water and Jared.

 

Jared nodded desperately and Jensen chuckled huskily against Jared's shoulder “hmmhmm” he breathed “can feel it, feel you clenching around my cock” and he let go of Jared's twitching cock.

 

The teen whined high in his throat and Jensen licked the shell of his ear “come on” he encouraged the younger man “want you to come, like this” and he reached his hands down, the second his nails scraped harshly across Jared's sensitive thighs Jensen felt the muscle around his cock spasm and Jared let out a harsh cry.

 

Jared's body shook and shuddered as Jensen placed his hand back on Jared's cock and milked him through his release “fuck” he growled and he snapped his hips when he felt his balls draw up to his body “gonna come.... want me to pull out?”.

 

“Don't you fucking dare” Jared hissed as he pushed his ass back against Jensen “wanna feel it” and he tilted his head to place hungry kisses on Jensen's neck and cheek “come on” he edged the older man on “feel that” and he clenched his muscles “I want it”.

 

Jensen let out a last curse and shot his load in Jared's willing ass “oh my god” he moaned as his hips snapped forward in sharp thrusts as he released himself into Jared's body.

 

The two slumped against the wall to catch their breaths “hey Jen” Jared said and turned his head to look at the older man “yeah” Jensen replied, still out of breath and Jared chuckled “don't you ever threaten to take that away from me again by breaking up with me”.

 

Jensen's low rumble of a chuckle filled the room and Jared sighed contently and dropped his head back on the older man’s shoulder “promise” Jensen whispered and placed a soft kiss of Jared's cheek.

 

“Besides” Jensen continued and moved his hips, making the young man gasp as he felt Jensen's softening cock still inside him “you're mine now, I marked you.... there's no stopping this now”.

 

Jared smiled brightly and leaned his face into the spray of the shower “there hasn't been any stopping this from the moment I walked into your class” he said and laced his fingers with Jensen's “there hasn't been a moment since this has begun that I even thought of putting a stop to this”.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: more angst... also schmoop and a mean, mean pappa Padalecki ( who I am sure in real life is a very kind and un derstanding man, the Gerry portrayed in my story is in no means a reflection of the real man) enjoy  


* * *

Chapter 14: 

 

 

It was three weeks from graduation and Jared was at Jensen's place, his parents were letting him go where ever he wanted because they thought that he was still broken up with him, though technically they didn't know Jensen was the man in question.

 

Last night they had celebrated Jared getting a full ride to Stanford and they had spent hours making love and talking and making plans for them while Jared's parents thought he was at Chad's place.

 

Jared looked up for the TV and smiled at the older man, Jensen was bent over a pile of papers, vigorously scribbling to get them graded and his glasses were perched on top his nose.

 

The first time Jared had seen Jensen with glasses his heart had nearly stopped, it was the first morning he spent with him and Jensen was only wearing sweats and his glasses.

 

When Jared saw that he'd dropped to his knees and sucked Jensen off, all the while looking up at those green eyes behind clear glasses.

 

It wasn't like he had a glasses kink but he did like how cute Jensen looked in them and whenever the older man wore them it took Jared all his control to keep his hands to himself “Stop it” Jensen's words were spoken with a chuckle underneath.

 

Jared gave him his most innocent look “I wasn't doing anything” he said and Jensen snorted, adverting his attention from the papers to look at Jared “you were staring” he said “it's distracting”.

 

The young man chuckled and stood up from the plush sofa “well you can hardly blame me” he said as he walked over to Jensen “it's not my fault I have an amazingly sexy boyfriend” and he straddled Jensen's lap.

 

Jensen smirked and wrapped his arms around the younger “you're a bad influence, you know” Jensen said as he slipped his hands under the worn material of Jared's shirt, the soft skin warm under his hands “I should be grading papers and here I am... not grading papers”.

 

The teens hands slipped around Jensen's neck and long fingers gripped his short hair “I'm a fucking great influence” Jared said as he tugged Jensen's head back and licked at the teachers neck “hmmm, the fucking's great, that's for sure” Jensen joked and he lowered his head.

 

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen softly on his mouth “hmmmm” Jensen whined “I really, really need to grade these papers before the weekend is over, Jared” he said but his hands tightened their grip on Jared's hips and he licked his way into Jared's mouth.

 

Hands wandered along soft skin as tongues licked and teased at each other “hmmm” Jensen sighed as he pulled back and rested his forehead against Jared's “three more weeks” he said and Jared grinned widely “three more weeks” he echoed “and then I get to do this in public” and he proceeded to kiss Jensen until they were both out of breath.

 

After a few moments Jensen reluctantly pushed Jared away “Baby” he groaned and cupped Jared's face “I really need to do this... and you really need to go home” as he looked at the clock and saw it was almost six “or your parents will start freaking out again”.

 

Jared growled and sucked a bruise into Jensen's neck “I don't wanna go” he whines as he sucked Jensen's earlobe into his mouth “I wanna stay here and kiss and cuddle and fuck each other senseless”.

 

The older man groaned again and fisted his hands in Jared's hair as he pulled him back forcefully, his heated gaze searching Jared's body and then he sighed “no... fuck, I want to but we're not fucking this up again”.

 

Jared crawled off of Jensen's lap and pouted “spoil sport” he whined but he grabbed his jacket and moved to the door, followed by Jensen who's hands were playfully grabbing at his waist and ass “aww, come on baby” Jensen cooed and chuckled “I'll make it up to you... promise”.

 

The young man turned around and crashed their lips together for a short moment before pulling back “you fucking better” he said and opened the door “I'll see you tomorrow in school”.

 

Jensen grabbed the back of Jared's head and kissed him “you better behave in class” and he smirked “or I'm gonna have to spank you with my ruler”.

 

Jared chuckled and dipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth “promise?” he teased and he started walking down the hall “you better be prepared for after three weeks” Jared threatened “because once we can... we're gonna”.

 

He was followed down the stairs by the sound of Jensen's throaty laughter and he was still smiling as he was walking down the streets to the bus stop.

 

The past few weeks everything had been great between him and his parents and even though they didn't know he was back with Jensen he still couldn't wait to tell them after graduation.

 

Jared knew it would be a bit of a shock at first but his parents have been so understanding so far there is no doubt in his mind that they will just be happy for him one it sinks in that Jensen and he really love one another.

 

So the last thing he expects when he gets home is a screaming match in the living room “You can't do that!” his mother calls out “you can't just change a person” and Jared slowly walked towards the living room.

 

“Yes I can” His father retaliated “I'm the boy’s father, I give him a place to live, I'm paying for his tuition.... he'll damn well listen to me”.

 

Jared cleared his throat hesitantly “hey” he said softly “what's going on here?” and he looked at his mother and father.

 

Sherry had a furious look on her face and Jared had never seen his mother this angry before “mom?” he asked “is everything ok?” a fearful look on his face since his parent hardly fought and never this loud.

 

She smiled at her son “everything is fine, honey” she said “how about you go up to your room and I'll call you when dinner's ready”.

 

“No” Gerry interjected “Jared... sit down” he ordered and pointed at the sofa “sit down, we have something to discuss”.

 

Jared gingerly walked to the couch and sat down “what about, dad?” he asked not liking the expression on his father’s face “if it's about that fight a little while back, you know I didn't start that right”.

 

Sherry sat down next to him and petted his hair “we know, sweetheart” she said and sent her husband a glare “let this go, Gerry” she told him “I don't want to discuss this any further”.

 

Gerry paced the room and ran a hand through his graying hair “well I'm not done discussing this” he said and turned his gaze towards Jared “I tried to get over this... lifestyle of yours” he said and Jared raised a brow in confusion “lifestyle?” he questioned but Gerry motioned for him to stop talking.

 

“This....” And he flailed his arms “gay thing” and Jared started to feel anger bubbling up “gay thing? Dad?” he asked and got up “what the hell do you mean, this 'gay thing'?”.

 

His father glared at him “it's not natural Jared” he said “men are supposed to marry a nice girl and have children.... god didn't give men uterus as well so they could fornicate amongst themselves” and Jared snorted “fornicate... what age are you in, dad” he sneered.

 

Gerry shook his head “don't give me lip, boy” he said “it's not natural, not healthy and I won't have it in my house” Gerry sighed agitatedly “I thought it was just a faze but since the whole boyfriend ordeal a few weeks ago.... I won't have it anymore and you are forbidden to date or bring any boys to this house”.

 

Jared's jaw dropped “are you serious” he exclaimed “I'm gay Dad! that's not just something I can 'switch' off, it's who I am” and he shook his head “I can't believe you.... you said you were okay with it”.

 

“That was until you came home all marked up like a slut!” Gerry screamed and Jared's eyes widened “what” he choked as he processed the words of his father “you let some boy..... That’s not how I raised you to be, Jared”.

 

Jared was baffled “you don't raise someone to be gay, dad. They are or they aren't” he said “I can't just make myself love a girl instead of my boyfriend” and he had to suppress the urge to slap his hand over his mouth, he'd said too much.

 

“Boyfriend” His father’s voice boomed through the room “you told us that you and your boyfriend had broken up... that was the reason we let you go to Chad” and his eyes narrowed “where were you tonight” he said accusingly “you weren't at Chad's were you?”.

 

Jared was getting sick of it “no” he snapped “I wasn't with Chad, I was with my boyfriend... does that make you feel better now, that you were right” he yelled “that your son is a big fag slut, huh”.

 

Sherry gasped and stood up “Jared... Gerry please” she begged as she could see that this was going the wrong way “please, just calm down and talk about this in a civilized manner”.

 

“He's been lying to us, Sherry” Gerry said as he leered at Jared “we've given him everything he wants and he repays us by going against Gods word and lying to us.... that's how you show your gratitude?”.

 

Jared snorted “you just pretended to give me everything I needed” he said “you never gave me love, or respect after I told you I was gay, why should I believe anything else you've said to me”.

 

Gerry reddened and held up his hand “this discussion is over, Jared” he stated “you're going to finish school and you are going to community college where we can keep an eye on you, and...” he paused for a moment “there will be no more boyfriends.... you'll date girls from now on”.

 

Jared huffed at the sheer stupidity of that statement “no!” he barked out “I'm going to Stanford and I'm going to be dating my boyfriend for as long as I want.... you don't own me” and Gerry snorted “but I own the money that will send you to college” he said.

 

At that Jared smirked and moved to the stairs “I'll be packing my things” he said “I'm gonna stay at Chad’s until graduation” and he ran up the stairs.

 

“Jared” His mother called out but he ignored her and hurriedly packed the things he needed in large duffel, he knew that Chad's mom would allow him to stay with them because Gail loved him like a son.

 

He heard a sound behind him and saw his mother with tears in her eyes “baby, please” she begged “please, just stay here, your father will come around” but he shook his head “no he won't mom” he said “and I can't stay here with a man that thinks that of me.... called me a slut”.

 

The rage he felt was heating up in his belly “I'm staying with Chad” he said determinedly.

 

She nodded in resignation, knowing neither Jared nor Gerry was going to back off on this one “you're father is just very old fashioned” she said in defense of her husband.

 

Jared nodded “I know” he said sadly “but he's my dad” and he choked up “he's supposed to love me no matter what” he shoved his tears back and closed his bag “I'll be at Chad's... you have my cell”.

 

“Wait, Jared” Sherry called out and he stopped and turned “this boyfriend.... is he good for you?” she asked, a desperate look in her eyes.

 

Her heart hurt at the blinding smile on Jared's face “yes, momma” he said “he loves me and he takes good care of me.... I love him, momma” he said “there's no doubt in my mind that he and I are meant to be together”.

 

She sniffled and nodded her head “good” she said with a wavering voice “I'd like to meet him... someday, when you're ready for it”.

 

Jared smiled “If you really mean that” he said “he'll be at my graduation... you can come and meet him then”.

 

Sherry smiled softly and nodded as she followed Jared down the stairs and to the front door “I'd like that” she said and sniffled a bit more when Jared stepped through the door “take care of yourself, baby”.

 

Jared changed his mind and decided to go to Jensen first, let him know what had happened at his place and he drug his duffle up the stairs to Jensen's apartment.

 

Jensen heard a knock on his door and sighed, wondering who the hell it could be at this moment and he moved to open it.

 

“Jared” Jensen's breath caught in his throat when he looked at the desperation in Jared's eyes and the large duffel next to his boyfriends feet “baby?” he asked softly and before he knew it he had his arms full of sobbing teenage boy.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around Jared's body and pulled the boy close “Jesus, baby” he muttered into the soft skin of Jared's back as the young man cried on his shoulder “what the hell happened” his voice soft and concerned.

 

He guided Jared into the apartment and onto the couch where the teen all but crawled in his lap “shhh” Jensen soothed as he ran his hands through Jared's soft hair “it's ok” he whispered “it's gonna be ok” and he kissed the top of Jared's head.

 

Slowly Jared started to calm down and the sobs turned into sniffles “baby, what happened?” Jensen asked when he felt the young man in his arms calm down “you gotta tell me what's wrong so I can fix it”.

 

Jared shook his head “he called me a slut” he choked out and Jensen felt anger bubbling up inside “who called you that, baby?” he asked.

 

The teen snuggled up closer to Jensen and Jensen tucked a hand under Jared's shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his back “my dad...” Jared choked out “my dad called me a slut.... and unhealthy because I'm gay”.

 

There was no describing the blind rage Jensen felt coursing through his veins at those words “he did what” he growled out with barely contained anger and he tried to keep himself calm for Jared “baby... babe” he muttered to get Jensen's attention “you're not a slut.... and you're not unhealthy” he kissed Jared’s cheek and smiled softly “you're beautiful and sweet and amazing and perfect.... but you're not a slut... none of that”.

 

“I'm gonna stay with Chad for a while” Jared mumbled “because I know I can't stay here just yet” and Jensen nodded “that's good” he said “but I want you to stay the night tonight, ok” and Jared nodded against his shoulder, Jensen's shirt wet with tears.

 

Jensen just held his boyfriend, strong arms wrapped around a slender frame and he uttered soothing noises as he petted Jared's hair and rained his face with kisses “love you, baby” he muttered “and you're nothing but good and perfect..... He’s wrong, baby... so wrong” and he rocked the younger man until the sobs subsided and he heard Jared's breath ever out.

 

He ducked his head and frowned at the tear stains on Jared's face “gonna kill him” Jensen muttered to himself, not meaning it but at that moment he knew that if he would have been there he wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off of Jared's dad.

 

“I'm gonna take care of you, baby” Jensen whispered to the sleeping man “such good care... keep you safe and happy”.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: the end is nigh, a couple of chapters and then this journey will be coming to an end.

I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter :D  


* * *

Chapter 15: 

 

 

“Mark?” Jensen's voice carried through the school's hallway and the teen looked up from where he was standing, talking to some friends “yes, Mr. Ackles?” he questioned as he looked surprised that the teacher had addressed him.

 

Jensen smiled comfortingly “could I talk to you for a moment, please?” he asked and stepped back into his classroom, assuming the teen would follow him in.

 

A few moments later he heard the door close and he turned to look at the boy “don't be nervous” Jensen soothed the boy as he saw the look in Mark's eyes “I'm not gonna scold you or anything”.

 

Mark's stance loosened and he moved closer to the desk “then why did you ask me to come in?” he asked and stopped right in front of Jensen “to threaten me... or is one young boy not enough for you”.

 

The teacher blinked and then smiled “no... No, Mark” he said “I.... he's... all I need” and he smiled softly “I just wanted to thank you” at that Mark's eyes widened.

 

“You wanna thank me?” He asked incredulous and Jensen nodded “for what?” and Mark looked the teacher over, wanting to see if the man had a hidden agenda.

 

Jensen placed his hand on the boys shoulder and forced Mark's attention to his eyes “I wanted to thank you for not telling anyone about me and Jared” he said “because you could have gotten Jared and me in a lot of trouble” he paused for a moment “I want to thank you for acting like an adult, for seeing Jared and me for what it was... a real relationship and not some fling”.

 

Mark just blinked “I want to thank you for being such a grown up and reasoning and not just acting rash and running to the nearest teacher or kid to spill the beans” Jensen said “you're a great kid, Mark”.

 

The teen just stood there not knowing what to say “I... you're welcome, Mr. Ackles” he stammered “I just... I didn't want to get Jared in trouble and he didn't seem to be minding you touching him so...” and he stopped when Jensen nodded “thanks” the teacher repeated again “that's all I wanted to say”.

 

Mark walked back over to the door and opened it “oh, hey” he said startled as he almost bumped into Jared “hey, Mark” but the young boy pushed past him and disappeared down the halls of the school, leaving Jared standing in Jensen's door opening.

 

“What the hell did you say to him” Jared snorted “the guy had a smile on his face wider than the Atlantic” and Jensen chuckled as he placed some papers in his drawer “I thanked him for not selling us out” he said and looked up at Jared with a bright smile “thanks him for not tearing us apart”.

 

Jared smirked and closed the door behind him placing the large bag on a nearby table and caught Jensen's attention “what's that?” he asked pointing at the bag.

 

The teen smiled and stalked over to the older man who was sitting in his chair but not before he locked the door “that's my cap and gown” he said as he straddled Jensen's lap “Gail said we should pick them up as soon as we could and not wait until the last day.... so we'd get the right size and all”.

 

Jensen smirked and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist, cupping the boys ass in his hand and squeezed “hmmm, one more week” he muttered “one more week and then we're done, we can just be ourselves.... together” and he placed a soft kiss on Jared's jaw.

 

Jared tilted his head back and allowed Jensen better access “so how's living with Chad and his mom” Jensen asked as he continued to place soft kisses down Jared's jaw and neck “fine” Jared replied “I mean, Chad's great and his mom's a darling.... I got lucky”.

 

The teacher backed off a bit and gazed up at Jared “did you hear from your parents?” he asked and a shadow drew over Jared's face “my mom called my cell a couple of times, asking me to come home... even saying I could bring you.... though they don't know who you are”.

 

Jensen nodded “and your dad?” he asked and Jared swallowed hard “he.... no, nothing” he said “mom said that he's sorry and all, but he never called me or sent me a text or anything” and he looked at Jensen “I really wish he didn't feel the way he did, but I'm not giving you up.... or myself just because he doesn't like the fact that I like men”.

 

Jared leaned forward and kissed Jensen's mouth softly “there's no way in hell I'm giving this up and in a few months I'll be in Stanford and you....” Jared stopped and a sad look crossed his face “you're coming to visit, right”.

 

The teen’s voice had gone small and uncertain “I mean, I know it's a long way but I.... I really want to keep seeing you”.

 

Jensen smiled softly and cupped Jared's face in his hands “baby” he muttered and softly kissed the teen “I'm so damn proud of you... proud of your grades, your determination... proud of how you handle yourself” and he kissed him again.

 

Jared watched as Jensen reached into a drawer with one hand and fished out a paper “here” he said and Jared took the document in his hand and started to read, his eyes widening as the letter continued “are you.... is this.... what the hell is this?”

 

It was silent for a short moment and Jensen smiled “that is my acceptance letter from Bermley High” Jensen said “a school that is located a clean 10 minute ride from Stanford.... and this” he handed Jared another paper “is the lease of small house.... just large enough for two people... and maybe a pet or two”.

 

Jared was looking at the papers and his hands were shaking, sending tremors through the white material “you... you're...” but he decided words wouldn't do and he carefully placed the papers back on the desk before he slammed his lips against Jensen's and devoured his teachers mouth.

 

Jensen laughed into the eagerness of the kiss and he slipped his hands into Jared's back pockets “you really thought I was just gonna let you walk out of my life?” he asked and nipped at the teens bottom lip “there's no way in hell, baby” as he licked at Jared's mouth “no way in hell that I was just gonna let you go”.

 

They kissed for a few moments, just tasting and feeling each other “besides, at that time you will have turned eighteen, making you legal in all 52 states and we won't have to hide anywhere ever again”.

 

Jared smiled from ear to ear and buried his hands in Jensen's soft hair “are you asking me to move in with you?” he asked and nuzzled the side of Jensen's neck.

 

The older man smiled and curled his fingers into the denim stretched across Jared's ass “yes, I am” he said “I want us to move to California and move in together.... hell, we'll get a dog... you're always cooing and ahh-ing when we see them on the TV”.

 

Jared chuckled and licked his way into Jensen's mouth “you're the best boyfriend in the world, you know that” he whispered and fastened his mouth on Jensen's in a fierce and possessive kiss “and you're all mine”.

 

The teen pulled back and snuggled into Jensen's neck “so a dog, huh?” he asked and Jensen nodded “anything you want, babe” he said and pressed a kiss to Jared's temple.

 

“Hmm, I want two... so they have a friend to play with” Jared said “and I want a large bed...and a comfortable sofa and clothing-optional Saturdays” and Jensen chuckled at that “and Sundays in bed and long, long nights” and he kissed Jensen's chin.

 

The older man smiled “we can do all that” he said “we can do anything you want to, as long as you promise to keep your grades up” and he turned serious for a moment “and that's none negotiable, Jay” he stated “I want you to take Stanford seriously... and I'll be with you all the way”.

 

Jensen's fingers dipped under the waistband of Jared's jeans and stroked the soft skin “so we're gonna leave this place behind and move to California, huh” Jensen “gonna cook and clean for me” he teased “be my little wifey”.

 

Jensen yelped when Jared slapped his arm “fuck you” Jared muttered and swallowed when Jensen's eyes turned dark “oh, there's gonna be a lot of that too” Jensen promised huskily “trust me, babe” and he caught Jared's mouth with his own.

 

Soft lips slid over soft lips and a persistent tongue pushed his way into Jared's mouth as Jensen's hands slipped into the back of Jared's jeans and grabbed the teens cheeks tightly “feel so good, babe” Jensen muttered and he nibbled and licked his way to Jared's ear.

 

The young man let out a low moan when he felt those plush lips close around his lobe and Jared clenched his hands around Jensen's shoulder “love it, love, love it when you do that” he chanted and Jensen sucked lightly on the flesh as he slipped a finger between Jared's ass cheeks.

 

Jared mewled and pressed his hips into Jensen making the older man feel how aroused he was as he grabbed the back of Jensen's neck and pressed the teachers face deeper into his neck “god, don't stop” he growled when Jensen sucked a bruise into the skin behind his ear.

 

Slowly Jensen's hands slipped out of Jared's pants and slipped to the front of the teen’s chest “one more week” he muttered while he softly pushed the buttons through the holes “one more week and we can do this every night, all nigh” he licked at Jared's newly exposed nipple.

 

The teen groaned and arched up into Jensen's touch “one week and I can kiss you in public, and we won't have to worry about people seeing... one more week and I can stop pretending that you don't drive me crazy every second of every day”.

 

Jared chuckled and placed his thumbs under Jensen's jaw to tip the older man's head towards his “you were already crazy before I even met you” he teased “you're just using me as an excuse”.

 

Green eyes narrowed lustfully as he watched Jared lick his lips “if anything, I make you more sane” and Jensen shook his head “no” he disagreed and he brushed his lips against Jared's “there hasn't been a sane thought to cross my mind” e whispered against Jared's soft mouth “from the moment I saw you sitting in my class”.

 

There was a needy growl and Jared yanked Jensen's head back by his hair and melded their mouths together, Jensen uttering a soft groan buried his hands in Jared's soft hair and pulled him impossibly closer.

 

Jared was grounding his hips into Jensen's while soft cries and moans left his lips only to be swallowed by Jensen's mouth “gonna dry fuck me until you come, baby” Jensen teased and he gripped Jared's hips to guide them faster.

 

The teen mewled and sucked needily at Jensen's neck “hmmm, gonna come in your pants, like a little boy” and Jared's rhythm faltered for a moment making Jensen smirk “good boy” he praised “come on then, do it” he hissed.

 

Jensen pushed his hips up to meet Jared's and increase the pressure on Jared's denim-clad groin “fuck, feels good” Jared muttered and he leaned back placing his hands on Jensen's knees as he fluidly moved his hips on the older man.

 

The teacher reached down and cupped Jared through his pants “come for me baby” he growled “wanna watch you cream your pants... fuck, you keep doing this and I'm gonna fucking cream my pants” and Jared's chuckle in response turned into a keening sound when Jensen squeezed his cock through his pants.

 

Jensen's hips and hand worked in a dirty rhythm and he could feel Jared's cock twitching in his jeans “there you go, baby” he encouraged the younger man “just let it go... let it all go” he whispered as he took in Jared's thrown back head, his long neck arched and on display for Jensen.

 

The older man leaned forward and sucked at that long expanse of flesh while the boy trembled in his arms and shot his load into his shorts with a muffled cry and Jensen smiled against Jared's sweaty skin “good boy” he praised and licked at Jared's ear “such a good boy”.

 

Jared collapsed against Jensen breathing heavily “Jesus Christ” he panted as he slipped his hands around Jensen's neck to tangle in the soft hairs at the base of the teacher’s skull and Jensen nuzzled the boy's damp skin and licked a drop of sweat, savoring the taste of the teen.

 

As Jared tried to catch his breath he felt Jensen's hand slip under his shirt and soothingly pet his back “let me thank you for that” Jared breathed and moved to get off Jensen's lap only to be stopped by large hands on his hips “this was just for you” Jensen muttered “I didn't do this just so you'd feel the need to repay me, you know”.

 

The soft smile on Jensen face told Jared that he meant it and Jared leaned in for a kiss, startled by the knock on the door of the classroom and Jensen cursed under his breath “who is it?” he asked “I'm a little busy”.

 

There was a chuckle on the other end of the door “I bet you are” and Tom's voice was laced with mirth “I saw a certain someone slip in about half an hour ago... now open the goddamn door”.

 

Jensen growled and carefully lifted pushed Jared off his lap “we'll finish... continue this at my place this weekend” he said as he walked over to the door to let Tom in.

 

Tom smiled at the two men and closed the door behind him against prying eyes and ears “ah” he said as he noticed Jared's bag “I see you picked up your cap and gown” and Jared nodded “yeah, can't wait to get out of this place”.

 

There was another knock on the door and this time it was a student wanting to talk to Jensen “let's step outside” Jensen said and he closed the door behind him, knowing that Jared didn't really look like his usual self, still flushed and rumpled.

 

Tom's gaze traveled back to Jared and smiled again “when he told us that he liked you, I must admit I was against it” he confessed “but now, when I see the effect you have on him.... I don't think I can remember a time he was this happy”.

 

Jared blushed and ducked his head “I love him” he stated “I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, you have to know that” and Tom gazed carefully at him and smiled “I know you wouldn't and all I can say is.... you better put a couple of bunk beds in that guestroom because we'll be visiting sunny California on the vacations” and he smirked.

 

Jared grinned and nodded his head “if I can convince Jensen not to turn it into a ... playroom” he said and chuckled when Tom gaped “kid, that's too much information” he said and they turned when Jensen walked back into the room.

 

“Tom, hope you're being nice to my boy here” he said and sidled up to Jared to wrap his arms around the teens slim waist and kissed his cheek “sugar and spice, my friend” Tom said and then made a choking sound as a joke “now quit that PDA shit or I'm gonna gag”.

 

But he knew neither of the men heard him as all they could look at was the other.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: I'm working my way up to the grand finale.... after this one about two more I guess :D  


* * *

Chapter 16:

 

 

Jared was standing in Jensen's bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror and smiled “I look like one of those choir singers” he called out and there was a chuckle from the kitchen where Jensen was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

School was over, his last day of class had been yesterday and he hadn't wasted any time with packing his stuff he just moved in with Jensen right away, knowing that the clothes he had left there over time would be enough for three days.

 

Three days and then it was graduation, three days and he could finally be with Jensen the way he wanted to, three days and he'd be free to leave this hell hole and never come back if he didn't want to.

 

His mother had been calling his cell at least once a day to ask him how he was doing and if he'd just come home they'd be able to fix everything.

 

Jared refused every time because she couldn't promise him his father would change his mind, they didn't talk about Gerry when they were on the phone with each other because it just brought the mood down and he loved his mom, despite what his father had said and done.

 

The door to the bedroom opened and Jared smiled blindingly at the man leaning against the doorjamb “I look like an idiot” he said as he spun around in his graduation robe.

 

Jensen smirked at him over the rim of his coffee cup “I think you look hot” he deadpanned “you know.... I've always wanted to fuck a graduate” and he carefully placed the cup on the dresser to his left before he stalked over to Jared.

 

“Chad and I were thinking of going commando under the robe during graduation” Jared chuckled as Jensen slipped his arms around the teens waist “Chad wanted to end his High School career by streaking the faculty but I managed to talk him out of it”.

 

The older man chuckled and pressed his nose into Jared's neck “thank God for small miracles” he joked and pressed a soft kiss behind Jared's ear “but you can't go naked under that thing”.

 

Jared frowned and wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck “and why is that my dear Mr. Ackles” he joked and Jensen growled “because if I know you're naked under that damn thing there's no way I can do the ceremony with Jim.... I'll be rock hard for the entire day”.

 

The dean, Jim, was doing the ceremony together with Jensen and Tom, all of them saying something about their students and handing out the diploma's to the graduating class.

 

Jensen's fingers were bunching the material of the robe in his hands, the hem slowly creeping up and revealing inch after inch of Jared's naked skin “so fucking gorgeous” Jensen murmured as he pulled the robe over Jared’s head and carefully placed the garment over the back of a chair so it wouldn't wrinkle.

 

The teen was completely naked underneath and Jensen forgot all about his fresh cup of coffee as he took in Jared's naked body “fuck, baby” he growled and grabbed the teens hips to drag him close “one of these day's you're gonna kill me, you know” and he pressed his denim-clad groin against Jared.

 

Jared mewled at the sensation and pressed himself closer to Jensen “please” he begged and Jensen smirked against the silky skin of Jared's neck “please what, baby?” he teased though he knew perfectly what the teen wanted.

 

An irritated sound came from Jared's trout and he fisted his hands in Jensen's short hair as he yanked the teachers head back “fuck me” he demanded and slammed his lips against Jensen's in a needy kiss.

 

Slick tongues met and hands roamed over flushing skin as Jensen took control of the kiss and licked Jared's mouth open to taste the younger man, his hands grasping the firm globes of Jared's ass to press the teen in even tighter.

 

Jensen pulled back and pushed Jared onto the bed “stay” he ordered jokingly before he stripped himself of all his clothes and Jared watched with hungry eyes as bare skin was revealed.

 

He ignored Jensen's order and as soon as the older man was naked Jared was sitting on the edge of the bed and was pulling Jensen close placing wet kisses on the older man's muscled stomach “hmmm” Jensen moaned when he felt Jared's hot tongue lick his skin and slender fingers gripping his hips forcefully.

 

Jared smirked when he felt Jensen's erection against the side of his face and he turned his head to suck the tip into his mouth making the teacher growl and fist the younger man's hair in his hand guiding Jared's head down his leaking cock.

 

The teen moaned and mewled as he licked at the hard length in his mouth, moaned at the taste of pre-come on his tongue and suckled at the head to get all of it down his throat, Jensen was muttering and murmuring encouraging words as his fingers stroked Jared's cheeks and neck.

 

Jensen felt the talented tongue of the teen move to his balls and he growled his appreciation as Jared sucked them into his mouth while his hand was still wrapped around Jensen's hard shaft “stop” Jensen ordered and gently pushed Jared back “not like this”.

 

Jared looked puzzled but a smile broke through the clouded face when Jensen proceeded to press Jared further up the bed and reached out to the drawer on the left “oh, God yes” Jared groaned and he eagerly spread his legs for the older man.

 

Jensen crawled down Jared's body with the tube of lube in his hand and slowly pushed the teens legs even wider “shhh” he soothed when the teens hips lifted off the bed in impatience.

 

He laved Jared's thighs with soft licks and kisses, enticing the teen further, enjoying the way the young body squirmed underneath him “patience, baby” Jensen muttered “I'm getting there”.

 

Jared's thighs trembled under the onslaught of Jensen's mouth, the sucking and licking at the sensitive skin driving him insane and making him harder than he ever remembered being “please” he begged shamelessly “please, Jen, please”.

 

Jared sighed in relief when he heard the tell-tale snap of a tube opening and he spread his legs as wide as they would go, the strain on the muscles making him tremble but he wanted Jensen as close as possible.

 

A slick finger at his hole nearly made him jump off the bed and Jensen chuckled low in his throat before he pressed the finger in to the first knuckle “good” he praised the teen and trailed soft kisses up Jared's leaking shaft “you're so tight baby” he growled “so hot inside, can't fucking think when you're near me”.

 

Jensen pressed a second finger in at the same time as he sucked Jared's cock into his mouth and the teen arched off the bed with a scream of pleasure at the dual stimulation “fuck” he cursed as Jensen sucked the head of his cock into his mouth “fuck, Jen”.

 

Jared's breath hitched when those two fingers found that spot that made him crazy ad every time Jensen pushed his digits into the soft gland he felt like he was gonna shoot down Jensen's throat, he knew Jensen loved to make him come with his fingers and mouth but Jared had other plans this time.

 

He pushed Jensen off and moaned at the loss of fingers in his ass “sit up against the headboard” Jared instructed and Jensen's eyes grew wide with lust “pushy little bottom, aren't you” he teased.

 

Jared just grinned and grabbed the lube from the middle of the bed “shut up and do as I say” he growled and Jensen rose a brow at Jared's sudden confidence but did as he was told “yes, Sir” he joked and sat up against the headboard of the bed.

 

The teen uncapped the lube again and this time coated his own fingers with the clear gel and straddled Jensen's hips “no” Jared said as Jensen's hands move forward to Jared and the teen reached back.

 

Jensen's breath stopped when three of the teens fingers disappeared into the slick hole “uhn” Jared moaned when he moved his fingers in his ass and stretched his own hole “my fucking God” Jensen cursed “that's the hottest thing ever” and he enjoyed the sight of Jared's head thrown back in ecstasy as the teen fingered himself.

 

Jared took his fingers out of his ass and wiped them on the sheets before he reached out for the lube once more, this time using the clear gel to coat Jensen's cock, slicking the hard erection and stroking a few times to tease Jensen.

 

The older man growled and reached out for Jared again but the look in the teens eyes stopped him “no” Jared said “I'm driving: and he grabbed Jensen's hands to place them over his head against the wall “keep them there” he ordered.

 

Jensen whined softly as Jared rubbed up against him but the friction wasn't enough “Jared.... come on!” he protested when the teen seemed content to just rub off on each other.

 

Jared chuckled and scooted up a bit, his hand fisting Jensen's cock and placing the head at the entrance of his body “gonna ride you” Jared promised roughly as the head slipped inside him “gonna ride you like a fucking bronco and make you come so hard”.

 

Jensen grit his teeth as he felt Jared sink down onto his cock, the tight hole stretching around him and Jared's quivering thighs straddling his.

 

The teens hands were on Jensen's thighs as he lowered himself down, as a result Jared's body was stretched backward on display for Jensen and Jensen couldn't contain himself any longer “fuck, that's hot” he growled and slid his hands from Jared's thighs up to his chest and tweaked the dusky pink nipples of the younger man.

 

When Jared's ass was flush with Jensen's groin he stopped for a moment just to enjoy the feeling of being full before he started to lift and lower his hips in a slow rhythm, using his hands on Jensen's thighs as leverage.

 

Jensen was completely ignoring Jared's order to keep his hands above his head and he gripped Jared's cock with his hand, stroking slowly as he felt that tight ass lift up and sink down onto his cock.

 

The feel of Jared moving on top of his was nothing he'd ever felt before, the slender hands gripping his thighs as the younger man lifted and lowered his hips in a quick pace, mouth open and soft moans and gasps spilling out into the room, cock bobbing up and down with the rhythm of his hips.

 

Every time Jared lowered himself into Jensen's lap he felt the head of the teachers cock slam into his prostate and his mouth was open but nothing came out, the feel of Jensen so deep inside him had robbed him of his speech and all he could do was mewl needle and keep up the punishing pace of his hips.

 

Their movements were erratic and Jensen's fingers were gripping Jared's hips so tightly that he knew there would be finger-shaped bruises in the morning, somehow that turned him on even more, knowing that tomorrow Jared would wear the proof of their love, need, lust on his body.

 

“I can't... I.. oh, I can't, I” Jared was mumbling and not making any sense but Jensen understood, it was too much for the younger man and he felt the slender thighs give way as Jared sank down on top of him, panting and whining.

 

Jensen flipped them both over and lifted one of Jared's legs over his shoulder while he straddled the leg still on the mattress and the teen started crying out with blinding pleasure as Jensen shoved back in and hit that spot just right.

 

This was one of Jensen's favorite things about having sex with Jared, aside from the fact that that he loved Jared and everything that Jared did was good and perfect, the fact that Jared was so sensitive in his ass made Jensen drool with need and lust every single time.

 

The fact that he could make the younger man crazy without touching his cock, just with his own fingers or dick and he loved the spasmic clenching of Jared's ass around his leaking cock “come on, baby” Jensen encouraged the young man “I know you want to, let it go, baby”.

 

Jared was keening high in his throat every time Jensen slammed into him and slender fingers gripped the sheets with desperate force.

 

Jensen slowly slipped Jared's leg down his shoulder and turned the teen fully onto his back before he slipped in between those silky soft thighs and pushed his cock back inside that hot body.

 

He placed his elbows next to Jared's head and lowered his mouth down onto the teens to devour Jared's lips, slender hips coming up to meet his thrusts and fingers moving from the sheets to Jensen's hair to keep him close as he deepened his thrusts into the willing body beneath.

 

Jared's arms were wrapped around Jensen's neck and he clung to the older man with desperate need “Jense... uhn.. Jen, Jen” he begged “please”.

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's thigh and wrapped it around his waist, changing the angle again to slam into that hot spot in the teens ass “ohh” Jared cried out in surprise and wrapped his other leg around Jensen too “so... uhn, so close”.

 

The older man grinned and leaned forward, his lips close to Jared's ear so he could lick at the lobe and breath hot air onto hotter skin “come for me, baby” Jensen whispered “love you so fucking much”.

 

The moment the words left Jensen's lips Jared arched off the bed with a hoarse cry and shot his release between their bodies, he cried out Jensen's name when the teacher just kept thrusting, the sensations overloading in his body and every inch of his skin was on fire.

 

Jensen slammed one more time and with Jared's name on his lips he shot his load into the teens clenching hole, coating Jared with his come, marking the teen his and his alone.

 

Their breathing was labored and Jared was still clinging to Jensen who sagged down onto Jared when the tremors of his orgasm subsided “god, baby” Jensen choked out with a laugh “I'm getting to old for this”.

 

Jared laughed out loud and ran his fingers through Jensen's hair, keeping his legs wrapped around the teacher’s waist so he couldn't get off of Jared just yet.

 

Slowly Jensen peeled Jared's body off of him and he got to his feet “come take a shower?” Jensen asked but Jared just stayed on the bed with his eyes closed “I'll take a shower later” he said “my knees aren't working at the moment”.

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head “god I love you” he stated matter of fact and left a smiling Jared on the bed to go take a shower.


	17. Chapter 17

  
Author's notes: next one :D  


* * *

Chapter 17:

 

 

When Jensen came out of the shower Jared was still lying on the bed with a smug smile on his face and Jensen chuckled “you ok?” he teased and hazel eyes opened to look at him “I can feel your come dripping down my thighs”.

 

The words were spoken softly and as a common fact but the heat shot up in Jensen's belly at the teens words and he moved closer “you can, huh?” he whispered huskily and Jared nodded his head.

 

“Feels good and sticky” Jared licked his lips as Jensen sank down on top of him and he spread his legs willingly “you fucked me open and filled me up and now I can feel it.... dripping between my thighs” lust blown hazel stared up at Jensen “feels so good, so full”.

 

Jensen growled and slipped a hand between Jared's thighs “you're fucking insatiable” he grunted and slipped two fingers into Jared's used and puffy hole and the young boy mewled hotly and sucked on the offered tongue.

 

Then the worst thing in the world happened to them, the doorbell rang “fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jensen exclaimed “I swear if this is Chris or Mike I'm gonna skin them alive” and he reluctantly got off of Jared to pull on a pair of jeans.

 

“I'm coming!” Jensen called out as the bell sounded again and he quickly buttoned his jeans and chose to forego a shirt before he briskly walked to the door and pulled it open “Oh, uhm hi” he said as he looked at a slender woman in his doorway “can I help you?”.

 

She looked confused and peered into the apartment “I... I'm sorry” she stammered “I think I have the wrong place.... I'm looking for Jared, Jared Padalecki?”

 

Jensen took in the small woman, dark hair and a pair of wire rimmed glasses on her face a worried and scared look on her face and he knew he didn't have the heart to send her away so he stepped back and opened the door further “come on in” he said.

 

She hesitated and stepped through the door “you know Jared?” she asked and he nodded softly “have a seat” he told her and he watched as the woman moved over to the couch and sat down “one moment please” and he walked back to the bedroom.

 

“Jared?” He startled the teen in the bathroom, Jared was naked and dripping water as he just emerged from the shower “there's someone here for you” and Jared frowned in confusion “a lady, small, brown hair, glasses” he clarified.

 

Jared's eyes widened and he cursed “uhm, I'll be right out” he said and he hurried to dry off and slip into his clothes as Jensen walked back to the living room.

 

“Can I get you a cup of coffee?” He asked and the woman startled from looking around the room “no, thank you” she declined politely and she looked around the living room “may I ask...” she started and then blushed and stopped.

 

Jensen smiled gently and sat on the other chair across from her “ask me anything” he said and smiled encouragingly, knowing this woman was only here because she was worried about Jared.

 

She smiled watery and clasped her hands in her lap “How... old are you?” and he took in a sharp breath knowing that his age was a problem for some people, at least when you put it into perspective next to Jared's age “I'm 23, ma'am” he replied.

 

“And what is you... relationship with Jared?” She asked and he couldn't stop the fond look from coming on his face “I love your son, ma'am”.

 

She chuckled and his eyes widened in surprise “I'm not Jared's mother” she said and held out her hand as Jensen realized they hadn't introduced themselves to each other yet “I'm Chad's mother, Gail Murray” and he shook her hand “Jensen Ackles.... Chad, blonde, skinny kid, crazy about Sophia”.

 

Gail smiled surprised “you know my son?” she asked and he cursed himself realizing she didn't know he was a teacher at Jared's school “we're acquainted” he said evasively and willed Jared to come out.

 

The bedroom door opened and Jared walked into the bedroom “Gail” he breathed surprised “what are you doing here, how did you find me?” he asked.

 

She smiled softly “Chad is very easily bought” she said “that and I forced him to tell me where you were because I got worried when you didn't come home and didn't go back to your parents either”.

 

Jared blushed apologetically “sorry” he said “I completely forgot” and she chuckled and touched his cheek “that's ok honey” she said “I was just worried and wanted to know you were ok”.

 

He smiled back at her and nodded “I'm doing good” he said and turned his head to smile at Jensen “Jensen takes good care of me”.

 

That brought a frown to Gail's face “do your parents know that you're here.... with this man?” she asked and looked at Jensen then at Jared “I mean, I don't think your mother would like that you have a boyfriend that is that much older than you”.

 

Jared jumped into defensive mode and backed away from Gail “he's not that much older” Jared said “and he takes better care of me than my father and he loves me!” and he threw up his hands “I wish everyone would just stop telling me who I can or can't date”.

 

Jensen got up off the chair and moved over to Jared, slipping a hand under the teens shirt to sooth him and Jared leaned back against Jensen's chest “hey, calm down, baby” Jensen muttered softly into Jared's ear “she's just trying to make sure you get the best”.

 

Jared settled down and turned his gaze back to Gail “sorry” he said “it's just, me and Jensen...” and he trailed off, knowing there was no way she'd understand.

 

To his surprise Gail smiled and stood to cup his face “dear boy” she whispered and kissed his cheek “anyone who puts a smile on your face like the one you've been sporting lately is good people in my book”.

 

She turned to Jensen and frowned slightly “but I understand why you keep it quiet, I can imagine there are people who wouldn't look to kindly upon a grown man dating a younger boy” she stopped Jared before he could protest “tell your mother, Jared” she said “she deserves to know her son is safe, healthy and happy”.

 

Jared nodded and followed her as she walked towards the front door “I'll have Chad drop off your stuff, I imagine that you won't want to leave him” and she winked.

 

He was surprised at how cool she was with this, finding out he was dating an older guy and she smiled “you read like a book, Jared” she said “right now five years is a large gap, but in a few years that won't matter... all that will matter is that you have the man you love by your side” she smiled “who am I... or anyone to tell you that you shouldn't pursue love”.

 

Gail touched his cheek again and smiled blindingly “just.... keep low until after graduation or your teacher in there will be in a lot of trouble” and Jared's jaw dropped at the realization that she'd known all along who Jensen was.

 

“You didn't really think I wouldn’t recognize him, did you” she teased “you forget that I got to PTA too” she kissed his cheek and closed the door behind her, leaving Jensen and Jared by themselves once more.

 

Jared bounced into the living room where Jensen was spread out on the couch and he toppled onto the older man “I love Chad's mom” he stated and Jensen laughed and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist “she's pretty cool” he agreed.

 

“You're pretty cool too, you know” Jared said and rested his head on Jensen's chest, enjoying the rise and fall to the rhythm of Jensen's breathing “really?” Jensen teased as he ran his hands through Jared's hair “glad you think so”.

 

Jared nodded his head and lifted onto his elbows, the bony things digging into Jensen's chest “oomph” Jensen sighed at the pressure on his chest and chuckled “hey, careful where you stick those weapons, boy”.

 

The younger man smiled and gazed down into Jensen's green eyes “thank you” he said and Jensen's eyes narrowed confused “for what?” he asked and the teen leaned down to kiss his lips “for everything” he said.

 

He lifted his hand and touched the side of Jensen's face “for taking me in, for loving me, for taking care of me even though you don't really have to and for...” but Jensen stopped him by touching his fingers to Jared's soft lips “baby” he muttered and smiled “you don't have to thank me”.

 

Jensen lifted his head and brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss “you see, I do those things because I want to” he said “because you're amazing and wonderful and I love you.... and you're totally turning me into a girl here” and Jared chuckled against Jensen's lips.

 

“I love you” Jared whispered “I love you so much it scares me sometimes and I don't want you to leave me because I do something wrong or because you think I should be with my family instead of you”.

 

Jensen sighed softly and smiled as he pressed a soft kiss against Jared's lips “I'm not leaving you” he said “you came after me and now you're stuck with me, buddy” and he chuckled “you just try and get rid of me.... I dare ya”.

 

The younger man sank down back onto Jensen's chest, his arm dangling over the edge of the couch as Jensen's fingers slipped under his shirt in soothing strokes.

 

Both of them startled when the phone rang and Jensen reached at the table to get it “Ackles” he said gruffly as he was annoyed because his private time with Jared was disturbed once more “oh, hey man, what's up” he covered the mouthpiece and whispered 'Tom' to Jared.

 

Jared lay his head back on Jensen's chest and closed his eyes, the feel of Jensen's chest rising and falling and the sound of Jensen's rumbling voice as the older man talked to Tom were soothing and made him feel safe.

 

He slipped his hand under Jensen's shirt and caressed Jensen's ribcage softly, the texture and heat of Jensen's skin addicting and he didn't want to stop touching the older man.

 

Jared heard Jensen was talking to Tom about the graduating ceremony and plotting for some embarrassing stories to tell about the students.

 

He tapped Jensen on the stomach and tilted his head to look up into green eyes “you say shit about me and I'll cut you off for a month” he threatened but Jensen didn't seem to concerned and just slipped a hand down the back of Jared's pants to palm his ass and slipped and finger between the cheeks to tease the ring of muscle making Jared squirm and moan “I don't get any for a month, then you don't get any for a month..... Still sure you want to use that as a threat”.

 

Jared hastily shook his head and pressed his ass back into Jensen's hand with a mewl “that's what I thought” Jensen teased and went back to talking with Tom, his hand still in Jared's pants and caressing the silky soft cheeks of Jared's ass.

 

The fingers caressing and squeezing his ass were warm and calloused, a nice contrast to his own soft skin and he loved the roughness of Jensen's fingers on his body “Tom wants to know if you want to come to the barbeque he's giving after graduation.... it's just the guys”.

 

Jared's eyes widened and a blinding smile appeared on his face “really?” he asked “they want me to come?” and Jensen chuckled before he kissed Jared's temple “yes, they want you to come” he said “you're with me.... they like you, you know”.

 

The feeling that gave Jared was indescribable, the knowledge that Jensen's friends liked him and approved of him made him so happy he could scream and he nodded his head “yes, yeah, I wanna come” he said and moved his mouth to the mouthpiece of the phone “thanks Tom” he spoke into the phone.

 

A soft chuckle was heard from the other end of the line and Jensen placed the phone by Jared's ear long enough for him to hear Tom say “no problem, junior” and Jensen was back to talking and joking with Tom.

 

The two men discussed some things about the ceremony but after a short while Jensen said goodbye because he didn't want to talk to Tom too long when he had a sleepy and pliant Jared practically unconscious on top of him.

 

Jensen slipped his hand from Jared's pants and slipped them under Jared's shirt, up the long expanse of the teens back “you tired?” he asked and laughed as all he got was an unintelligible mumble as Jared pressed his face into Jensen's chest.

 

“Come on” Jensen ordered softly and he ushered Jared to his feet and back into the bedroom “a little help here” he said and laughed as Jared just lifted his arm in the air as a sign for Jensen to take off his shirt.

 

Jensen slowly undressed the teen and placed both their clothes on the dresser “come on... in you go” and he softly pushed Jared down onto the bed and spooned the teen before pulling the sheets up to their shoulders.

 

He slid his arm around Jared's waist and pulled the young man as close as he could, burying his nose in the soft curls of Jared's hair “two more days” Jared whispered and the last thing he felt was Jensen's lips curving into s smile against the nape of his neck.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes: Finished!!!  


* * *

Hey guys, 

 

If you're bored with the lack of SPN during the hiatus come join me at my blog. everyday I will comment on one of the episodes each day, give my take and opinion on that epi and you're all welcome to join and comment :D. I'll also be writing normal blogs but be prepared for the exuberant amount of crazy ;p.

 

check it out at acklesaddict.wordpress.com

 

Love you all - AA

 

 

**********

 

 

Chapter 18:

 

 

“Jensen, come on!” Jared called out from the living room “We have to go or we'll be late” and he chuckled as Jensen came barging from their bedroom, god Jared loved saying that, loved thinking that.

 

“Keep your pants on, boy” Jensen scolded as he grabbed his suit jacket from the chair “we could leave in half an hour and still be perfect on time” and it was true, Jared had planned it so they would be half an hour to forty five minutes early so they could get good seats and stuff, Chad and Gail would meet them there.

 

Being early also meant he could drive in with Jensen because there would be almost no one there and that meant no one could catch them, he really didn't want to be found out in the last hour of High School.

 

They jumped into Jensen's SUV and were on their way to school, Jared was wearing worn jeans and a tight shirt under his robe and Jensen was decked out in a suit, the fact that had almost screwed up his planning because really, who could resist Jensen looking like that.

 

Nerves were coursing through Jared's veins and he was going insane, after this he would no longer be a High School student and he could do what he want and be with whomever he wanted to be.

 

Jensen drove to the school and parked in his usual place in the teacher’s lot “come here” Jensen growled and reached over to Jared, fisting silky hair and dragging that pink mouth down onto his own “this is the last chance I get to kiss a student” and he winked.

 

Jared chuckled and slapped Jensen on the shoulder “dirty old man” he joked and kissed Jensen again “you just be a good boy and graduate” Jensen commented.

 

They climbed out of the car and went to the football field where the graduation would be held, the field was covered with chairs and people rummaging around to get everything set up for the main event.

 

“Jare!” They turned and saw Chad and Gail walking towards them, Gail shook Jensen's hand and gave him a warm smile “Jensen, good to see you” and Jensen smiled back “you too” he replied.

 

Suddenly Jared's eyes widened and Jensen turned to look at his boyfriend “what's wrong?” he asked, wanting to add the usual 'baby' but he didn't know who was listening here and he really didn't want to make a fuss before the ceremony.

 

“My parents” Jared whispered “both of them and my sister.... fuck, I thought only my mom would come.... we can't tell them now, my dad will kill you”.

 

Jensen placed his hand on the small of Jared's back, a tiny gesture but he couldn't do more out in the open like this “you can tell them whenever you want to” he said “just not before the ceremony, don't mess that up” and he smiled “I'm not scared of your dad, Jared.... tell them when you want to.... not when you think I won't get hurt, I can take care of myself”.

 

The Padalecki's were moving towards them and Jared felt the uncontrollable urge to hide behind Jensen when he saw the thunderous look on his father’s face.

 

“Jared” His mother sighed happily and wrapped him up in a hug “it's so good to see you, honey” and she pressed kisses to his cheeks “I was so worried about you when you stopped answering the phone and every time I called Gail you were out on the town.

 

Jared blushed because he had been ignoring his cell for the past few days, wanting to stay inside the safe bubble he had created with Jensen “sorry” he whispered.

 

“That's not good enough Jared” Gerry's voice was loud and angry and Jared felt Jensen stiffen next to him “why not” he defied the older man “you kicked me out..... I don't have to answer to you anymore”.

 

Gerry fumed and took a step towards Jared “whoa” Jensen got in between the two men and held his hand up at Gerry's chest height “you really don't want to do that” he said and stared the older man down.

 

Jared's father narrowed his eyes “you're the poetry teacher” he stated and Jensen nodded his head “my son is none of your business, Mr. Ackles”.

 

Jensen shook his head “I beg to differ” he said “Jared is still my student for the next half hour and his wellbeing is always my business” he hoped Gerry would read the anger in his voice as concerned teacher and not angry lover but at that moment he didn't really care, he just wanted the man to stop looking at Jared as if the boy had done something wrong.

 

“Jensen” Jensen turned at the sound of Tom's voice “we need to go over the ceremony, man” his friend said and Jensen hesitantly shifted his gaze from Gerry to Jared and the teen smiled and nodded “I'm ok” Jared said “you can go”.

 

Jensen nodded his head and turned around, shooting one last warning glare in Gerry's direction “I'll see you after the ceremony” Jensen told Jared and followed Tom back to where Jim was waiting to go over the speech and such.

 

Jared watched the older man go and couldn't help a smile at Jensen's protective behavior before he turned back to his father and mother “he's a really involved teacher” Chad joked and Jared had to work to keep the snorting laughter inside at Chad's words.

 

“Maybe we should go find a place to sit” Gail said trying to ease the tension between the people around her.

 

Sherry nodded and took a step towards Chad's mother “I think that is a wonderful idea” she said “Gerry, are you coming?” she asked but her husband ignored her for the moment.

 

“Do you really think you'll make it on your own” He asked Jared with anger in his voice “you don't have money, you don't have a home.... you need your mother and me, young man” and he took a step forward “do you really think a boy your age can make it on his own?”

 

Jared was perplexed at his father’s words, he knew his father wasn't really accepting of him but the harsh words were something he didn't expect.

 

“I have a scholarship” Jared said “I have a full ride to Stanford and I already have a house to live in down there.... so don't worry, I'll be fine” and he snorted “that's for the concern though”.

 

“A House?” His dad exclaimed “and what the hell did you have to do or sell to get the money together for a house, huh?” he asked venomously “a scholarship only provides a dorm room... not a house, Jared”.

 

The teen smirked, a strange satisfaction that he could rub his dad's nose in it “I have a boyfriend” Jared stated self assured “he's amazing and loves me.... he's moving to California for me, he quit his job and got one in California so he could be with me:.

 

Jared's voice was raising “he loves me.... he doesn't damn me for being with a guy, he doesn't yell at me when I make a mistake, when you kicked me out he held me for hours and let me cry my eyes out, he takes care of me and he loves me.... unlike you!”.

 

Gerry snorted “a boy with a job... can't imagine it will be a job that earns well” Jared was seeing red and he didn't care anymore, technically he wasn't a student anymore, this was just for show, he wasn't a minor and no one could charge him or Jensen with anything.

 

“Yeah, well I never said I was dating a boy, did I” He screamed and his father’s mouth slapped shut “oh, and now you stop yelling” Jared sneered “boyfriend is the term, dad” he jaunted “but there's nothing boyish about him... he's a man”.

 

Sherry gasped and grasped Jared's shoulder “Jared” she exclaimed “what are you talking about” her eyes wide and watery.

 

Jared lowered his head for a moment, ashamed but then he realized he had no reason to be, it wasn't his fault his dad was an asshole “I'm sorry, momma” he said “I didn't want you to find out like this, but the man I'm dating he's a couple of years older than me, he's 23”.

 

His mother gasped “that's illegal “she exclaimed and Jared shook his head “not in the state of Texas, momma” he said “and I love him” he smiled “I really love him, momma”.

 

Sherry took a few deep breaths but she could see the smile on her son's face and couldn't remember ever seeing a smile like that “he's really moving to California with you?” she asked and he nodded “and you're moving in” his smile widened and he nodded again.

 

She cupped his face in her hands “are you happy?” she asked with tears in her eyes and he nodded softly “than that's all I want, honey” she said and hugged him close “Sherry!” Gerry scolded.

 

Sherry pulled back and glared at her husband “no” she said “he's my son too and you can't kick him out of my house and you certainly can't make me stop seeing or loving him” then she turned to Jared “honey, you and your boyfriend are always welcome in our house”.

 

Gerry sputtered a bit but he really didn't want to piss his wife off more then he already had “don’t have anything to say in my own home” he muttered and Sherry patted his arm “I know dear” she said and hooked her arm through his “now will you calm down and watch your son graduate”.

 

The adults took a place on one of the chairs on the grass and waited for the ceremony began, first the dean came onto the stage and gave a small speech, Tom and after that Jensen gave a small speech and some anecdotes about the students, making everyone laugh and reminisce.

 

The dean handed out the diploma's handed to him by Tom and Jensen and he shook each students hand “Jared Padalecki” he called out and Jared got up to receive his paper “thank you sir” he said and shook the deans hand.

 

Jared shook Tom's hand and moved to Jensen “thank you for everything you've done, Mr. Ackles.... and everything you're going to” he whispered and Jensen smiled and pulled Jared in a hug, unable to deny the urge to feel the younger man close “anytime Mr. Padalecki” he muttered softly “anytime”.

 

Jared whooped and jumped off the stage making people laugh and some of the students call out comments.

 

The rest of the diplomas were handed out and the ceremony was ended by singing the school song, a song Jensen thought was idiotic and he was happy to never have to sing it again.

 

Jared and Chad were bouncing around the field, having discarded their robes and now students of the High School no more, they whooped and screamed and joked around.

 

Jensen was standing on the sidelines talking to Tom while he shot sideway glances in Jared's direction, chuckling at the two boys antics when they were joined by Gail, Jared's parents and the dean.

 

“Jensen, Tom” The dean said “you remember Gail, Chad mother and Sherry and Gerry, Jared's parents” and the two men nodded “yes sir” they said and they exchanged handshakes “good to see you again” Jensen told Sherry with a smile, ignoring Jared's dad.

 

Gerry and Jim were talking about education and teachers when Jim sighed all of a sudden “yes, it's hard to find good teachers” he said and then turned to Jensen “and then when you find one, you have a hard time keeping that one here” and he chuckled.

 

Gerry frowned “you're leaving the school, Mr. Ackles?” he asked and Jensen didn't really know what to say, didn't know what Jared had told them about California “Jensen is leaving us for the Californian sun” Jim said and took the decision out of Jensen's hands.

 

“As of now, he is no longer employed at this school” Jim said and clapped Jensen on the back “he'll be missed... the students loved him” and Chad who just walked up with Jared snorted “some more than others” he joked and earned a shove from Jared.

 

Jared moved to stand beside Jensen as his father looked from Jensen and Jared and Jared feared the moment the dots would connect in Gerry's mind.

 

Jensen turned to Jared and grabbed the boys arm to turn him to face each other “so, you're not a student at this school any longer” he said teasingly and Jared smiled blindingly “seems like you're not a teacher at this school any longer”.

 

The older man took a step closer and they ignored the shocked breaths of Chad and Tom and the warning 'Jensen' from Tom's mouth “if I remember correctly...” Jensen teased as he moved closer to Jared “I made you a couple of promises after graduation”.

 

Jared tapped his finger against his chin and smile “you know” he teased back “I think you did.... what were they again”.

 

Jensen chuckled and wrapped one arm around Jared's waist while the other came up to cup the teens cheek “I think the most important one had something to do with going public” he muttered and pressed Jared closer.

 

The teen gasped at the feel of Jensen so close and he gazed into Jensen's bright green eyes “yeah” he whispered roughly and cleared his throat “I remember something about that.

 

The group of people surrounding them had gone dead quiet, not like they would notice because they only had eyes for each other.

 

Jensen smirked and slipped the hand on Jared's cheek in the teens hair and fisted it “you little smug son of a bitch” he growled before he slowly pulled that tempting mouth down onto his and licked his way inside Jared's mouth.

 

The younger man was willing and eager and he wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck when the older man's arms slipped around his waist pulling him in tight and holding on for life as they kissed where the whole world could see.

 

Jensen pulled back a bit to look at Jared's kiss-bruised lips “we're official now” he said “official and out in the open, no take-backs”.

 

Jared laughed happily and kissed Jensen again, mewling happily into the older man's mouth and tightened his arms around Jensen's neck.

 

“What in the world is the meaning of this!” The scream pulled them apart and the two men turned towards Gerry Padalecki who's head was redder than a tomato but Jensen just smirked and slipped his arm around Jared's waist as they faced the group of people.

 

Chad was smiling and whooping and Tom was just smiling silently as was Gail, Gerry was furious and the look on Sherry's face was yet to be determined.

 

“Ma'am” Jensen said as he turned to Sherry and grabbed her hand “this is not really the way we wanted to tell you.... but I love your son, more than anything in the world” her lips curnved into a hesitant smile “Jared is an amazing young man, he's mature, kind, funny and I can't wish for a better partner”.

 

His eyes drifted to Jared for a moment and he sent his partner a loving smile “it is not my intention to take him away from you” Jensen continued “that's not what I'm trying to do by offering him a home in California... I need you to know that”.

 

Sherry's eyes were watering and she nodded “I asked him to live with me because I love him, Mrs Padalecki and because I don't want to spend a day without him from now on”.

 

Then Jensen turned to Gerry and his voice grew colder “you and me” he said as he pointed at Gerry “we're talking, right now, over there” and he pointed to a few yards away where the group couldn't listen in.

 

The older man followed Jensen and stopped when Jensen turned to face him “he's your son, I get that” Jensen said “he's your baby boy and you have to protect him... I understand” he took a deep breath “but you have to believe me when I say that's all I want to do, to protect him, to keep him safe from anything and to make sure he's healthy and loved”.

 

Gerry hung his head and pinched the bridge of my nose “boys... one day you're their hero and the next you're a nuissance” and Jensen chuckled softly “I know you love your son Mr Padalecki and I wouldn't take him away from you.... all I ask is for you to give me the same curtesy, don't take him away from me”.

 

The older man regarded Jensen and looked into the green eyes of the teacher “my son...” he cleared his throat “my son went into this relationship by his own account?” he asked and Jensen couldn't help a small snort “to be completely honest sir.... he pursued me relentlessly”.

 

Gerry couldn't help a chuckle at that “Jared always has been able to get what he wanted” he said and looked Jensen over “I refuse to lose my son because my ideas of love are outdated” he stated “you and Jared are always welcome in our home”.

 

Jensen smiled and shook Gerry's hand “thank you sir” he said but when Jerry moved to walk back to the group Jensen grabbed the older man's arms and stopped him.

 

Gerry gave him a curious look and raised his brow, Jensen's voice was cold and serious when he spoke “I love your son” and Gerry nodded “you've said so before” but Jensen glared at him to shut him up and Gerry stilled surprised.

 

“Jared means everything to me and I would move heaven and earth for him” Jensen said “there's nothing I would stop at to make sure he's happy so there's only one thing you need to know”.

 

The graveness in Jensen's voice surprised Gerry since the younger man had been quite friendly and forward.

 

Jensen shot a glance to Jared and gave his boyfriend a comforting smile to show him everything was fine “a couple of weeks Jared shows up at my place, crying and upset..” he shook his head to lose the image of a distrought Jared.

 

Green eyes rested on Gerry “with all due respect, sir” Jensen growled “but you call my boyfriend a slut... one.more.time and I won't be held responsible for my actions” and he bored his gaze into the older man's “are we clear”.

 

Gerry thought for a moment and then a slow smile spread over his face “crystal” he said “and Jensen” he called when Jensen moved back to the group “thank you... for saying that”.

 

Jensen just nodded and walked back to Jared, slipping an arm around the teen’s waist and pulling him close, pressing a kiss into Jared's temple making the younger man smile.

 

Gerry stood there for a moment looking at his son and the teacher, watched at Jensen ruffled Jared's hair when Jared pinched Jensen's side, he smiled as his son giggled and shoved the teacher away only to be pulled back into strong arms and have kisses rain down on his cheeks and neck.

 

“Are you ok?” Sherry had walked up to her husband and she stood there with him watching their son laugh and smile and mess around with Chad and Jensen “Jared's a good boy, Gerry” she said and he looked down at her and smiled “yes he is” he said “Jensen was friendly enough to remind me of the fact that I have an amazing son.... who had amazingly good taste in friends and partners”.

 

Sherry smiled happily and hugged her husband “oh, thank you” she whispered, as she had been afraid that she had to choose between husband and son “thank you” and he chuckled softly “don't thank me” he said “thank the amazing young man our son is dating.... I have a feeling he'll be around for a long time”.

 

“I hope so” Sherry said as she turned her eyes back to her son, blushing softly when she caught him and Jensen in a soft lip lock “I hope so”.


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: I forgot to post the playlist to the CD Jared burned for Jensen so here it is, with some notes at the end  


* * *

Jared's CD:

 

1\. Breathing

2\. Take Me Away

3\. Come Back Down

4\. You And Me

5\. Learn You Inside Out

6\. From Where You Are

7\. Learning To Breathe

8\. I Dare You To Move

9\. 24

10\. This is Your Life

11\. We Are One Tonight

 

And Last, Authors notes.

 

 

 

 

 

Lifehouse – Breathing

 

 

I'm finding my way back to sanity, again 

Though I don't really know what 

I am gonna do when I get there 

Take a breath and hold on tight 

Spin around one more time 

And gracefully fall back in the arms of grace 

 

I am hanging on every word you say 

And even if you don't want to speak tonight 

That's alright, alright with me 

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit 

Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing 

Is where I want to be 

 

I am looking past the shadows 

Of my mind into the truth and 

I'm trying to identify 

The voices in my head 

God, which one's you? 

Let me feel one more time 

What it feels like to feel 

And break these calluses off me 

One more time 

 

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say 

And even if you don't want to speak tonight 

That's alright, alright with me 

'Cause I want nothing more than to sit 

Outside your door and listen to you breathing 

Is where I want to be 

 

I don't want a thing from you 

Bet you're tired of me waiting 

For the scraps to fall 

Off your table to the ground 

I just want to be here now

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lifehouse – Take Me Away

 

 

this time what I want is you 

there is no one else 

who can take your place 

this time you burn me with your eyes 

you see past all the lies 

you take it all away 

I've seen it all 

and it's never enough 

it keeps leaving me needing you 

 

take me away 

take me away 

I've got nothing left to say 

just take me away 

 

I try to make my way to you 

but still I feel so lost 

I don't know what else I can do 

I've seen it all 

and it's never enough 

it keeps leaving me needing you 

 

take me away 

take me away 

I've got nothing left to say 

just take me away 

 

don't give up on me yet 

don't forget who I am 

I know I'm not there yet 

but don't let 

me stay here alone 

 

this time what I want is you 

there is no one else 

who can take your place 

I've seen enough and it's never enough 

it keeps leaving me needing you 

 

take me away 

take me away 

I've got nothing left to say 

just take me away 

 

take me away 

take me away 

I've got nothing left to say 

just take me away

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lifehouse - Come Back Down

 

 

Staring right back in the face

A memory can't be erased

I know, because I tried

Start to feel the emptiness

and everything I'm gonna miss

I know, that I can't hide

 

All this time is passing by

I think it's time to just move on

 

When you come back down

If you land on your feet

I hope you find a way to make it back to me

When you come around

I'll be there for you

Don't have to be alone with what you're going through

 

Start to breathe and fake a smile

It's all the same after a while

I know, that you are tired

Carrying the ones you lost

A picture frame with all the thoughts

I know, you hold inside

 

I hope that you can find your way back

To the place where you belong

 

When you come back down

If you land on your feet

I hope you find a way to make it back to me

When you come around

I'll be there for you

Don't have to be alone with what you're going through

 

You're coming back down

You say you feel lost can I help you find it

When you come around

From time to time we all are blinded

You're coming back down

You don't have to tell me what you're feeling

I know what you're going through

I won't be the one that lets go of you

 

I think it's time to just move on

 

When you come back down

If you land on your feet

I hope you find a way to make it back to me

When you come around

I'll be there for you

Don't have to be alone with what you're going through

 

When you come back down

If you land on your feet

I hope you find a way to make it back to me

When you come around

I'll be there for you

Don't have to be alone with what you're going through

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lifehouse – You and Me

 

 

what day is it

and in what month

this clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up

and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

 

cause it's you and me and all of the people

with nothing to do

nothing to lose

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

 

all of the things that I want to say

just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping inwards

you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

 

cause it's you and me and all of the people

with nothing to do

nothing to prove

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

 

there's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

everything she does is beautiful

everything she does is right

 

you and me and all of the people

with nothing to do

nothing to lose

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

 

you and me and all of the people

with nothing to do

nothing to prove

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

 

 

 

 

 

Lifehouse – Learn You Inside Out

 

 

 

 

See my feet on the ground

But it feels like the worlds gravity drowned

When I'm with you I'm high

 

Instead of hiding my face

My minds in your eyes

Can your love embrace

Me as I am

 

In the silence you stare at the world

Your eyes are screaming to be heard

I want to learn you inside out

 

Time isn't on our side

All we have now

For the rest of our lives

Let's stay up all night

 

In the silence you stare at the world

Your eyes are screaming to be heard

I want to learn you inside out

 

All that changes is time

Can't keep you inside of me

You're out of my mind

I wear you on my sleeve

In the silence you stare at the world

your eyes are screaming to be heard

I want to learn you inside out

 

I see all that you want to be

Look into your soul

Looking right back at me

I want to learn you inside out

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lifehouse – From Where You Are

 

 

So far away from where you are 

These miles have torn us worlds apart 

And I miss you, yeah I miss you 

 

So far away from where you are 

I'm standing underneath the stars 

And I wish you were here 

 

I miss the years that were erased 

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face 

I miss all the little things 

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me 

Yeah I miss you 

And I wish you were here 

 

I feel the beating of your heart 

I see the shadows of your face 

Just know that wherever you are 

Yeah I miss you 

And I wish you were here 

 

I miss the years that were erased 

I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face 

I miss all the little things 

I never thought that they'd mean everything to me 

Yeah I miss you 

And I wish you were here 

 

So far away from where you are 

These miles have torn us worlds apart 

And I miss you, yeah I miss you 

And I wish you were here

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Switchfoot – Learning To Breathe

 

 

 

Hello, good morning, how you do?

What makes your rising sun so new?

I could use a fresh beginning too

All of my regrets are nothing new

So this is the way that I say I need You

This is the way that I'm

 

Learning to breathe

I'm learning to crawl

I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall

I'm living again, awake and alive

I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

 

Hello, good morning, how you been?

Yesterday left my head kicked in

I never, never thought that

I would fall like that

Never knew that I could hurt this bad

 

So this is the way I say I need You

This is the way that I say I love You

This is the way that I say I'm Yours

This is the way, this is the way

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Switchfoot – Dare You To Move

 

 

Welcome to the planet

Welcome to existence

Everyone's here

Everyone's here

Everybody's watching you now

Everybody waits for you now

What happens next?

 

[Chorus:]

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

 

Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

The tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be

 

[Chorus]

 

Maybe redemption has stories to tell

maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

Where can you run to escape from yourself?

Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna go?

Salvation is here

 

[Chorus]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Switchfoot – 24

 

 

Twenty four oceans

Twenty four skies

Twenty four failures

Twenty four tries

Twenty four finds me

In twenty-fourth place

Twenty four drop outs

At the end of the day

Life is not what I thought it was

Twenty four hours ago

 

Still I'm singing Spirit take me up in arms with You

And I'm not who I thought I was twenty four hours ago

Still I'm singing Spirit take me up in arms with You

 

Twenty four reasons to admit that I'm wrong

With all my excuses still twenty four strong

 

See I'm not copping out not copping out not copping out

When You're raising the dead in me

Oh, oh I am the second man

Oh, oh I am the second man now

Oh, oh I am the second man now

 

And You're raising these twenty four voices

With twenty four hearts

With all of my symphonies 

In twenty four parts

But I want to be one today

Centered and true

 

I'm singing Spirit take me up in arms with You

You're raising the dead in me

Oh, oh I am the second man

Oh, oh I am the second man now

Oh, oh I am the second man now

And You're raising the dead in me

 

I want to see miracles, see the world change

Wrestled the angel, for more than a name

For more than a feeling

For more than a cause

I'm singing Spirit take me up in arms with You

And You're raising the dead in me

Twenty four voices

With twenty four hearts

With all of my symphonies 

In twenty four parts.

I'm not copping out. Not copping out. Not copping out.

 

 

 

 

 

Switchfoot – This Is Your Life

 

 

Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead

Yesterday is a promise that you've broken

Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes

This is your life and today is all you've got now

Yeah, and today is all you'll ever have

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

 

This is your life, are you who you want to be?

This is your life, are you who you want to be?

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be?

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

 

Yesterday is a kid in the corner

Yesterday is dead and over

 

This is your life, are you who you want to be?

This is your life, are you who you want to be?

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be?

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

 

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

 

This is your life are you who you want to be?

This is your life are you who you want to be?

 

This is your life, are you who you want to be?

This is your life, are you who you want to be?

This is your life, is it everything you dreamed it would be

When the world was younger and you had everything to lose

 

And you had everything to lose

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Switchfoot – We Are One Tonight

 

 

Check!

 

Tonight!

 

Tonight!

 

All rise

All fall

I'll fail you all

 

We built these cities to stand so tall

We've lost our walls

 

I don't want to lose it, coming down

With the whole world upside-down

I don't have a soul to trust in now

With the whole world upside-down

 

We are one, tonight!

And we're singing it out!

We are one, tonight!

And we're dreaming out loud!

 

Though the world is flawed

These scars will heal

 

We are one, tonight!

Tonight!

Tonight!

 

Two eyes

One tongue

I've come

Undone

 

I'm no victim

I paid these dues

I came to lose

 

I don't want to fight about it now

With the whole world upside-down

I don't have a soul to trust in, now

With the whole world upside-down

 

We are one, tonight!

And we're singing it out!

We are one, tonight!

And we're dreaming out loud!

 

Though the world is flawed

These scars will heal

 

We are one, tonight!

Tonight!

Tonight!

Tonight!

Tonight!

Tonight!

 

I don't want to lose a common ground

With the whole world upside-down

I don't want to fight about it now

And the world was burning out

 

Let's slow the evening down

Slow it down

Slow down

Please slow down

Down

Down

 

The stars are comin' out!

 

We are one

We are one

We are one

We are one tonight

We are one tonight

And were singing it out

We are one tonight

And were dreaming out loud

Though the world is flawed,

These scars will heal!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Notes: 

 

This story started off so easily in the biginning and I knew what to write but then I hit a snag with my muse and as you recall shut the story down for quite some time.

Fortunately my muses got their act back together and I was able to continue the story and it turned out better than I thought it would, and judging by the reviews you guys thought so too.

 

Now one reviewer was kind enough to point out that I had completely forgotten to post the playlist of the CD that Jared burned for Jensen.

 

Only two artists/bands are featured on this CD and the inspiration for using these artists was all my own, you see I am a HUGE fan of Lifehouse and Switchfoot.

In my opinion they are the best out there, surpassing new artists easily… especially the trance. Dance songs. 

 

The reason I chose these artists (and why I love them so much and respect them so) is that Jason (Lifehouse front man) and Jon (Switchfoot front man) write all their own stuff, nothing on their albums has been written by anyone else, they either write the song themselves or they co-write it.

I respect artists like that immensely, because they take their own life experiences and turn them into beautiful songs, the lyrics actually read more like poetry then songs and that’s another reason I chose these two bands. That is a lot more than the more popular artists can say, nowadays hardly anyone writes their own songs anymore and for some reason that makes them less good to me.

I figured it would be nice to stay with the ‘poetry’ angle. 

 

If you have never heard from these two bands that really… shame on you ;p. So download a couple of their songs, see if you like them too. For now they’re just the soundtrack to this story.

 

Thank you for reading this story, I hope you’ll enjoy the soundtrack of the story.

 

My Personal Fave’s are: Learn You Inside Out and Dare You To Move.

 

 

Thank you all and Merry Christmas.


End file.
